Naruto, del clan Uzumaki
by kenra628
Summary: Naruto de regreso tras la mision de Zabuza, cae inconsciente y entra en su mente donde conoce a su madre. Al mismo tiempo un Uzumaki que se autoproclama el líder de la nueva aldea del remolino enviará algunos genin a los exámenes chunin y tendrá como propósito reunir los Uzumaki que estén en Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los que están leyendo esto, soy nuevo en estoy así que espero su ayuda y consejo. Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto, no mios. Esta historia comenzará después de la misión de Zabusa en el país de las olas. Por cierto, Naruto aún no sabe que tiene sellado al Kyūbi en su cuerpo porque Mizuki no se lo dijo. Comencemos.

-¿Que es esta extraña sensación que tengo desde que paso eso? -pensaba Naruto mientras regresaba con el equipo 7 a su aldea tras cumplir su primera misión nivel A- ¿Que fue ese odio?¿Fue un sueño? ¿Y como es que aparecí de repente frente a Haku? Además me siento diferente, siento como si mi chakra estuviera aumentando y volviéndose más denso y diferente, también puedo sentir el chakra de Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura, que extraño, jamás me había pasado algo así.

 **Flashback**

-Debo acabar con esto lo mas rápido posible - murmuraba Haku mientras peleaba- atacaré al Uchiha y de ese modo el rubio no podrá hacer nada-. Haku aumentó su velocidad para que Sasuke no pudiera seguir sus movimientos y rápidamente le clavó sus agujas senbon.

-Sasuke!- gritó Naruto y se dirigió hacia al que consideraba su amigo tirado en el suelo con ese montón de agujas clavadas en todo su cuerpo, trató de tomar su pulso pero ya no tenía. Al darse cuenta de esto, Naruto se inundó de odio y un poco del chakra del Zorro de las nueve colas se filtro haciendo que todos sintieran la espeluznante sensación de odio, Haku se sorprendió al ver y sentir ese poder por lo que decidió matarlo antes de que el lo hiciera pero fue derrotado al final.

En un lugar desconocido

-La señal ha sido activado por Kushina Uzumaki, -dijo un hombre que tendría unos 65-70 años de edad- ve al país del fuego y reunete con el señor feudal [...], luego a la aldea oculta de la hoja y visita a tu hermana Kushina [...], estoy seguro de que eligió este momento por una razón importante, Nora solo a ti te encargaría esto-.

-Haré todo lo que me pides padre- respondió un joven con cabello rojo que tendría alrededor de 18 o 20 años.

-Se que lo haras-

 **Fin** **del** **Flashback**

Eran las nueve de la mañana de un día brillante con mucho viento. En un solitario y silencioso camino en medio de un bosque se encontraba el equipo 7 en su viaje de retorno a Konoha.

-Este silencio...no es normal que Naruto este callado y menos durante tanto tiempo y aún menos tras completar una misión nivel A- se pregunta Kakashi a si mismo.

-No estoy normal, siento mi cuerpo más pesado que antes, me estoy agotando demasiado tan solo por caminar, creo que tengo fiebre alta y tengo unas increíbles ganas de dormir- pensaba Naruto con la cara llena de sudor por un raro cansancio y disminuyendo su rapidez al caminar.

-Naruto ha disminuido su velocidad, ¿que le pasará?- pensó Kakashi pero ahora el rubio ya no caminaba, estaba postrado mirando hacia el suelo sin hacer ningún movimiento -hey, ¿Naruto estás bien?- lo dijo el líder con un cierto tono de preocupación ya que recordaba que su genin había liberado chakra del zorro, de repente Naruto perdió su equilibrio y cayó inconsciente en el suelo ante su equipo- Naruto!

Una pesada gota cayó desde una tubería al piso inundado de agua de lo que creía era una cañería solo que no tan sucio y no oliendo mal creando lo que parece infinitas ondas y un gran estruendo.

-¿Donde estoy?¿Que es este lugar?¿Cómo llegué aquí? Últimamente me pasan cosas muy raras, dattebayo! -dijo el rubio en voz alta esperando no estar solo y que alguien lo escuchara- creo que iré hacia la luz- En ese lugar perdió la noción del tiempo por lo que pudo caminar durante mil años o un solo segundo, al atravesar ese intangible muro de luz vio una gran jaula comenzó a acercarse y una cálida voz femenina habló a sus espaldas.

-Hola Naruto- el rubio giró a ver quien mencionaba su nombre y se encontró a una hermosa mujer de un largo cabello rojo brillante con ojos azules que llevaba puesto un vestido verde.

-¿Quien eres?¿Tu me trajiste aquí? ¿Y como es que sabes mi nombre?- preguntó Naturo con cierta duda y miedo- responde, dattebayo-.

La mujer se rio al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo- así que has heredado mis malas costumbres- dijo con una sonrisa.

El rubio que quedo totalmente confundido al escuchar lo que dijo - ¿he-heredado?¿A que te refieres? **_¿_** **Acaso** ** _ella_** ** _es_** ** _mi_**... ** _?_** -

-Veo que no sabes nada al respecto, mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, estamos en tu mente- lo decía con alegría y también con nostalgia pues estaba viendo a su hijo doce años después la última vez, el día en que Naruto nació y su padres murieron -y soy tu madre- esto último lo dijo con un brillo en los ojos de tristeza porque le dolía no haber visto como su hijo crecía.

Pero Naruto no estaba mejor, sus ojos de llenaron de lágrimas y comenzaron a descenter por sus mejillas hasta caer al agua -eso no es posible, ¡yo soy huérfano!- sus palabras transmitian rabia, soledad, frustración, malos recuerdos y un poco de esperanza ya que quería creer lo que le decía aquella mujer.

La pelirroja podía sentir el dolor de su pequeño y también comenzó ella a llorar -perdoname Naruto, perdoname por no haber estado ahí- y de un momento a otro sintió que el rubio la abrazaba.

-Siempre quise conocerte- dijo llorando -¿¡PERO PORQUE NO ESTUVISTE AHÍ PARA PROTEGERME!? ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE CUANTAS VECES ME HAN GOLPEADO E INTENTADO MATAR!? ¡TODOS ME HACIAN MALAS CARAS Y ME ODIABAN Y SIN NI SIQUIERA SE PORQUÉ LO HACÍAN E INCLUSO MUCHOS LO SIGUEN HACIENDO! ¡TODOS LOS PADRES DE MIS COMPAÑEROS DE LA ACADEMIA LE PROHIBÍAN A SUS HIJOS ESTAR CONMIGO POR LO QUE SIEMPRE ESTUVE SOLO POR MUCHO TIEMPO! ¿¡POR QUÉ TUVE QUE VIVIR ESO!? ¡DATTEBAYO!- decía muy alterado el muchacho con muchas emociones encontradas y llorando junto a quien decía ser su madre.

-Me duele mucho enterarme de la mala vida que has tenido- pensó en animarlo- que bien que no tienes mi pelo sino el mismo rubio cabello desordenado que tu padre, es una lástima que tengas mi rostro-.

-Si tengo tu rostro significa que soy guapo, y no me molestaría tener tu sedoso cabello rojo, es lindo-

Naruto ahora se sentía alegre y como en su **hogar**.

-Eres el segundo hombre al que le gusta mi cabello, el primero fue tu padre-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y antes de que Naruto dijera algo Kushina se le adelanto.

-Lamento no haber estado a tu lado porque...porque yo morí junto a tu padre el día que tu naciste-

-¿E-Estas mu-muerta? Pero entonces ¿como es que estas aquí?-

-Te contaré desde el comienzo, creo que es mejor cambiar de lugar- y de repente ya no estaban en en una oscura y fría alcantarilla sino en un dorado espacio con puntos blancos parpadeando a lo lejos -bien, ¡ESPERO QUE NO TE ATREVAS A INTERRUMPIRME O SI NO TE GOLPEARÉ TODO LO QUE NO QUE PODIDO ESTE TIEMPO!- grita con un aura asesina muy fuerte.

-E-e-entiendo- responde muy temeroso -¡ **vaya** **que** **es** **terrorífica**!, **entonces** **así** **es** **una** **mamá** \- pensó.

-Bien, comenzaré-

- **y** **ahora** **lo** **dice** **de** **forma** **dulce** , **si** **que** **es** **rara** **esta** **mujer** -

En el palacio del Señor feudal

-Daimyō-sama, hay un hombre que quiere hablar con usted- habla un sirviente al Señor feudal del País del Fuego.

-Si tiene una reunión conmigo ya programada hazlo seguir- dice con un tono tranquilo

-Ahí esta el problema Señor Feudal, no tiene ninguna cita programada pero es muy insistente, me pidió que le dijera su nombre pues dijo que cuando usted lo escuchara lo haría seguir-

-Hmm, ¿Como se llama el hombre del que me hablas?-

-Me dijo que se llama Nora Uzumaki -¿¡Nora Uzumaki!?- dice el Daimyó muy sorprendido

-Hazlo seguir-

-Si señor-

-Hey, ¿Naruto estás bien?- dice el líder con un cierto tono de preocupación.

Naruto pierde su equilibrio y cae inconsciente en el suelo de espalda ante su equipo- Naruto!

El jounin se acerca toma su pulso que esta más rápido de lo normal y al tocarlo nota que su temperatura esta altísima - tiene mucha fiebre, tenemos que llevarlo lo mas pronto al hospital de la Aldea

-Y ahora que le pasa al inútil de Naruto- dice arrogantemente Uchiha- ni siquiera tiene el nivel para realizar una mision fuera de la aldea-

-Sasuke-kun tiene toda la razón Kakashi-sensei-

Suspira - **Ay!** **estos** **dos**... Si partimos ahora llegaremos en tres horas- Kakashi se acerca a levantarlo pero cuando lo intento -que extraño, el cuerpo de Naruto esta muy pesado, al menos unas diez veces-pensó.

-Descansaremos aquí hasta que se despierte. ¿Estos seran efectos secundarios por el uso del chakra del zorro?- se preguntaba el lider

-¿Eh?¿No decías que debemos llevarlo lo mas pronto a la aldea Kakashi-sensei- Sakura

-¿A que se debe este cambio Kakashi?- Sasuke

-Hmm...Pues verán...no soy tan fuerte como para llevarlo-

-¿A que se refiere?- Sasuke

-Sólo intenten cargarlo-

-¿Que intentemos cargarlo?- Sakura -¿Por qué?- Ambos genin se acercaron dudosos a alzarlo e hicieron fuerza para cargarlo.

...Respirando rápidamente ...

-Es muy pesado- Sakura -¿Siempre ha sido así?

-Pesa demasiado- Sasuke -Asi es y no me pregunten por qué.Nos concentraremos en bajar su temperatura-

El grupo hizo los preparativos para atender a Naruto y pasar la noche por si Naruto no despertaba pronto.

Ahora los dos, madre e hijo estaban sentados mirando mutuamente en ese brillante espacio.

-El diez de octubre de hace doce años fue el día en que naciste, ese día fui llevada a una cueva secreta en las afueras de la aldea para tenerte pues yo era la jinchuriki de Ku...-dudó- del Kyūbi...-

Naruto abrio la boca para hacer una pregunta pero antes de que vocalizara algo Kushina tenía una mirada asesina y en seguida cerró la boca -creo que es mejor estar callado, que miedo dattebayo- ahora su madre tenia un aura llena de amor.

-... y existía la pequeña posibilidad de que el sello se rompiese al momento del parto o que alguien aprovechara esa oportunidad para liberarlo pues en el embarazo el sello se debilita y yo tambien. Supongo que no sabes mucho sobre sellos ni lo que es un jinchuriki, lo explicaré rápido, ¡ASI QUE ESPERO QUE SEAS INTELIGENTE!- sonrió -en el mundo hay 9 bijuus o bestias con cola, estas tienen una cantidad de chakra muy pero muy grande, el Kyūbi es una de ellas, las grandes naciones las repartieron entre sí para equilibrar el poder y las sellaron en personas, a estas se le conoce como Jinchuriki, ¿ENTENDISTE?- dijo todo eso muy rapido -No me respondas-...

-Bijuus, Naciones, equilibrio, sellos, jinchurikis ¡la cabeza me va explotar! Dattebayo, ¿¡Cómo dijo tanto en tan poco tiempo!? Necesitaré tiempo para entenderlo-

-En la cueva estaba el sandaime y su esposa, yondaime hokage y unos cuantos ambus vigilando la zona- prosiguió con la historia antes de que Naruto dijera algo -en el parto no hubo ninguna complicación: tu estabas sano, el sello continuaba ahí y yo estaba más feliz que nunca...-

Con melancolía -pero como sabes las cosas no resultaron tan alegres y felices, un kunai fue directo a la cabeza del hokage que lo logró esquivar y apareció un hombre con una mascara roja en espiral con un agujero para su ojo derecho, te uso así como rehén y distracción para llevarme y así extraerme el bijuu, lo logró. Luego manipuló al Kyūbi para que destruyera la aldea con un poderoso Genjustu visual que solo se lograría con el Sharingan...-

-¿¡ESTAS DICIENDOQUE UN UCHIHA FUE QUIEN ATACO LA ALDEA HACE DOCE AÑOS!?-

-¡YA VERÁS! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERRUMPIERAS!- comenzó a golpearlo con su puños en la cabeza -¡MALEDUCADO! ¡ES QUE NO TE HAN ENSEÑADO MODALES!-

-Perdon, perdon. Juro que no lo volveré a hacerlo, de veras!-

-Jajaja- -

¿¡Te estás burlando!?-

-Jeje Sólo un poco...Bueno quien manipuló el sello solo tenía el sharingan en su ojo derecho por lo que la identidad de él sería alguien que haya robado ese Dōjutsu o un Uchiha desertor pero no habían registros de estas posibilidades y que daban dos prácticamente imposibles...-

Naruto se veía muy interesado pues conocería la verdad de hace doce años.

-La primera, que haya atacado el Uchiha fundador de Konoha quien guardo odio hacia la aldea y él tendría el poder para hacerlo ademas él mismo se auto proclamó Madara Uchiha, pero él debería estar muerto y no explicaría porque un solo Sharingan; u otra aun más imposible que explicaría el Sharingan derecho, la edad pero no la razón y que él tambien debería estar muerto: Óbito Uchiha, un alumno del Yondaime y compañero de Kakashi Hatake jeje tu sensei era como un hijo para mi siempre le decía "¡hey, kakashi, debes protejer la reputación de los shinobis a cualquier precio!". El Uchiha le dio su Sharingan Izquierdo a su compañero antes de morir ante él...y así solo quedo con el derecho- Kushina se quedó callada esperando que el rubio dijera algo.

-¿Es cierto todo eso? Es mucho lo que me ha dicho- pensó -Entonces hace doce años la aldea fue atacada por muertos... no es algo muy razonable que digamos-

-No lo es, pero son las únicas explicaciones que se pudo encontrar-

-¿mm? Pero esa no es la historia que nos cuentan a todos- -Eso es porque solo el Yondaime y yo la conocemos-

-El Yondaime luchó contra el enmascarado de dudosa identidad, lo derrotó rápidamente y el tipo ese huyó pero el Genjutsu no se dispersó. Ahora fue a pelear contra el Kyūbi que estaba totalmente fuera de control, uso invocaciones, muchísimas técnicas y gastó demasiado chakra. Ambos sabíamos que la única manera de detenerlo era sellándolo de nuevo, lo hicimos con un muy poderoso jutsu colaborativo prohibido de sellado de mi clan que a cambio del sello se lleva la vida de quienes lo realizan...-

-¡Miren quien esta aquí, pero si es la cabeza de tomate!-

-¿¡POR QUÉ ME INTERRUMPES MIENTRAS HABLO!? ¡Y SABES QUE ODIO QUE ME LLAMEN ASI!- se puso de pie y su cabello se comenzó a levantar y tomar la forma de nueve colas -¡MALTIDO PULGOSO!-

-¡A quien llamas pulgoso!-

Naruto giro a ver con quien discutía Kushina y vio las mismas rejas que antes y dentro estaba con quien parecía ser el Kyūbi

Vio a su mamá-¿Eee?- volvió a ver al Kyūbi-¿Aaa?- no sabia que decir estaba muy sorprendido pues Kushina estaba discutiendo con el Zorro de una manera que parecía que se tuvieran confianza -¿¡QUEE!? ¡no entiendo lo que esta pasando aquí!-

-Continuaré con mi historia, el sello que sellaría a Kurama lo pusimos en ti...- derramó una lagrima

-Esperen un momento lo llamó ¿Ku-kurama?-

-Ese es mi nombre mocoso, no me llamo 'El nueve colas'-

-Esto no puede ponerse más raro. ¿Dijiste que yo tengo sellado a Ku-ra-ma?- dijo esto con mucha duda.

-Si, perdoname Naruto gracias a eso fue que has sufrido tanto- con lágrimas en los ojos -pero era la única manera para que tú y la aldea lograrán sobrevivir-

Naruto estaba paralisado y en shock por toda la información.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo ¡por supuesto! por eso las personas me rechazaban, me odiaban, me decían "¡mounstro! ¡fenomeno! ¡eres una desgracia para la aldea!", me insultaban y hasta maltrataban- pensaba Naruto

Naruto estuvo así durante un minuto

-Lo ultimo que hice fue pedirle a Kurama que cuidara de ti, sabía que tu vida no sería facil-

-Gracias- seguía pensando

-Antes habias dicho que no todos te odian e incluso te aprecian- Kushina dijo cuando Naruto ya se había recuperado de la información -¿Quienes son?-

-¡Si! ¡Iruka-sensei se preocupa de mi igual que Kakashi-sense y el viejo hokage! ¡Mis compañeros de equipo...! bueno, son mis compañeros , tenemos problemas pero se que son mis amigos ¡de veras!- decía muy entusiasmado- ¡Tambien esta el viejo Teuchi de Ichiraku, hace el mejor Ramen de tooodo el mundo! ¡Dattebayo!-

-¡Jajaja Si que eres mi hijo! ¡A mi también me encanta su ramen!-

-Por cierto mamá, me dijiste muchas cosas pero ¿Quien es mi papá?- Kushina miro detras de Naruto y sonrió

-Naruto. Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te ví-

-Yo-yondaime hokage- dijo Naruto -¿Como es que conoces mi nombre?

-Despues de todo tuve que ponerle nombre a mi propio hijo ¿no?-

-¿Hijo? ¡Oh, pero claro que las cosas pueden volverse mas raras!- pensó

-Veo que no le contaste todo Kushina- sonrió el Hokage- quiza ya lo sepas mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, y bueno si, eres mi hijo, supongo que Kushina ya te contó todo lo demás.

-El Yondaime es mi pa-dre ¿porque nadie nunca me dijo eso?-

-No lo se, pero de seguro el hokage lo hizo para protegerte- Minato

-Me alegra mucho conocerlos a ambos, pero por que ahora y no antes, los necesitaba mucho ¡de veras!-

-En mis últimos momento coloqué nuestra energía vital en el sello- dice Kushina - y lo manipule para que cuando liberaras chakra de Kurama aparecieramos nosotros y se desbloqueara el chakra de mi linaje que esta en ti también sellado por mi-

-¿Tu linaje?

-Tu madre pertenece a una familia de shinobis que tenían hablilidades muy raras y poderosas, mucho chakra y larga vida. Ahora todo eso esta desbloqueado en ti, te desmayaste porque tu cuerpo necesita asimilar todo eso.

-Estaras así durante un día entero... -

-¿!QUE!? ¿¡UN DIA ENTERO!?-

Naruto recibió un golpe

-¡QUE NO ME INTERRUMPAS!-

-Tranquila amorcito- decía nervioso

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE!-

Minato se asustó aun más

-Seguiré, estarás así un día entero. Cuando regreses a tu aldea estoy casi segura que conocerás a alguien parecido a mi- Kushina

-Romperé el sello que tiene a Kurama en ti, cuando esto pase nos iremos y despertaras- Minato

Minato se acerco al sello y lo arranco. Las rejas doradas se abrieron y salia una luz blanca que comenzaba a incrementar

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- decía con tristeza

-Solo un par de veces más- Minato

-Kurama, por favor sigue protegiendo a mi niño. Naruto, vuelvete fuerte para que puedas proteger a quienes te importan, no abuses abuses del dinero las mujeres ni alcohol, cuidate de Jiraiya y sobre todo ¡DEBES PROTEJER LA REPUTACION DE LOS SHINOBIS A CUALQUIER PRECIO!-

-Jeje, Naruto deberás ir a la mansión Namikaze ahí en el sótano hay suficientes pergaminos y jutsus para que entrenes y te hagas fuerte. Tu podrás entrar. Se que seras el mejor- Minato- Manten toda la información que te dijo tu madre en secreto hasta que conozcas a quien Kushina te dijo.

-Te amamos y creemos en ti- Dijeron ambos padres al mismo tiempo mientras sonreian La luz se incremento tanto que no podía ver nada mas que color blanco.

En el palacio del señor feudal

Entra un hombre de unos veinte años con cabello rojo a hablar con el Daimyō. -

¿Realmemte eres Nora Uzumaki?-

-Si señor, ese soy yo.

-No puedo creer que aun sigas con vida despues de...- inclinó la cabeza -la masacre del remolino-

-Logre salir con vida-

-Me alegra, y bien ¿que a que has venido?- dijo amablemente

Flashback

La señal ha sido activado por Kushina Uzumaki, -dijo un hombre de unos 65-70 años de edad -ve al país del fuego y reunete con el señor feudal, dile que eres el lider de la aldea del remolino, pídele permiso para que algunos genin de la aldea participen en los próximos Exámenes Chunin y recomiendale invitar a las demás grandes naciones a los exámenes con la información de nuestra participación, las demás aldeas por curiosidad accederan de este modo mostraremos que aun seguimos con vida. Luego ve a la aldea de la hoja, arregla cualquier problema que haya relacionado con nuestro clan, tambien ve con tu hermana Kushina y su posible descendencia, ella será el siguiente líder de nuestra aldea, ya hemos estado desconectados del mundo por mucho tiempo por lo que aprovecha para reunir información y manten el contacto con nosotros , estoy seguro que ella escogió este momento por una razón importante-

-Haré todo lo que me pides padre-

Fin del flashback

-Yo soy el lider de mi clan y vengo a pedirle permiso para que la aldea del remolino pueda participar en los próximos exámenes chunin, que mejor caso para mostrar nuestra existencia-

-¿Aldea?¿Clan?, pensé que ya no habían sobrevivientes y menos tantos como para que sea una aldea-

-Algunos logramos sobrevivir y nos reunimos con los que se dispersaron-

-Ya veo, ¿Pero porque pedirme eso a mi y no al Hokage?-

-Hemos estado ocultos durante mucho tiempo esperando tiempos de paz, si fuera con el Hokage muy posiblemente no me creería pues solo usted sabía que soy el hijo del anterior lider de Uzushiogakure-

-Hmm tienes razón, concederé tu permiso- dice alegremente- le notificaré al Hokage-

-Me gustaría informarle yo mismo si lo permite-

-Esta bien-

-Señor feudal, quiero que sepa que seguimos siendo aliados y como uno le recomendaría invitar a las otras grandes naciones a participar en las pruebas, de seguro aceptaran cuando se enteren de la participación de mi aldea en los exámenes-

-Jmm Es verdad y podemos aprovechar para conseguir información de las demás aldea, ya les enviaré la invitaron-

-Gracias por su colaboración y tiempo, Señor Feudal- dijo el pelirrojo -ahora me retiró-

Nora envía un zorro mensajero a su aldea para informar la aprobacion del Daimyō y ahora se dirige a Konoha.

-24 HORAS DESPUES-

Cuando la luz se dispersó comenzó a ver hojas y ramas de arboles.

-Mmm- murmuró -¿Donde estoy?-

-Kakashi-sensei! Naruto despertó!- Sakura

-¿Y hasta que al fin despertó?- Sasuke

-Voy- Kakashi

-¿eh?¿Desperté?¿Que pasó?- Naruto recordaba todo lo que sucedió pero no estaba seguro si era real por ahora no diría nada -¿sera verdad todo lo que soñé?- pensó

-Te desmayaste mientras íbamos a Konoha y hasta ahora despiertas- Kakashi

-¿¡Me desmayé!?- seguía actuando - ¿cuando tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Perdimos un día entero por tu culpa- Sasuke

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Un día entero!?- se sorprendía porque todo estaba encajando a la perfección

-Debemos regresar ahora si te encuentras bien- Kakashi -Me encuentro bien

\- El equipo partió hacia La Hoja

-Kakashi-sensei ¿puedo preguntarle dos cosas?- Naruto quería confirmar la realidad de su 'sueño'

-Hm, esta bien-

-¿Como es que logró conseguir el Sharingan si usted no es un Uchiha?-

-Prefiero no hablar de eso-

-Vamos sensei! Sakura y Sasuke también quieren saber ¡de veras! Es algo de lo que no le gusta hablar, ¿sera posible?- esto ultimo lo dijo solo en su mente

-No se lo diremos a nadie más Kakashi-sensei- Sakura

-No se los diré- con un tono cortante

-Parece que ese Sharingan te trae malo recuerdos- Naruto

Kakashi giró a mirarlo sorprendido

-¿Puedo hacerle la segunda pregunta sensei?-

-Pregunta. ¿Con que pregunta saldrá ahora?, es muy raro que Naruto hable así- pensó el líder

-Kakashi, ¿Protejiste la reputación de los shinobis a cualquier precio?- Naruto pregunto con un tono de reclamo

Kakashi se quedo inmovil. Naruto le hizo recordar muchas cosas con solo dos preguntas: a Óbito, su sensei, a Rin, y sobre todo con la segunda pregunta a quien fue como una madre para él. -¿Cómo es que dijo lo mismo que ella?¿Que pasó mientras dormía? Y ahora que lo pienso la respuesta a esa pregunta es no- se entristeció mientras pensaba-

Naruto, ¿Que clase de pregunta fue esa?- dijo Sakura

-Jajaja, estoy bromeando ¡dattebayo!, vamos rápido que ya quiero comer Ramen de Ichiraku ¡Hace tanto que no como!- Naruto dice babeando - Por la reacción de Kakashi diría que no hay duda, todo lo que soñé fue real- dedujo

-Fue gracias a ti que nos retrasamos tanto- Sasuke -¡no te quejes! -

-¡Vamos!, ¡dattebayo!-

Kakashi siguió caminando pensando en Naruto

Este primer capitulo me concentre en hacer las bases de la historia y me he concentrado mucho en el pasado así que en el siguiente me enfocare en el presente. Quizá ya se dieron cuenta pero no es que sea muy bueno describiendo peleas así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Por ahora no haré parejas. Espero sus consejos. Subiré el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible. Gracias a los que hayan leído.


	2. Chapter 2

Me alegra el apoyo que recibí en el primer capítulo. Realmente gracias. Ahora seguiré con la historia.

Poco mas del medio día en Konoha

-Los felicito por cumplir esta misión y lamento que haya surgido el asunto de Zabuza en el transcurso de esta- Hokage

-¿¡Estas bromeando!? ¡Eso fue genial!- Naruto

-Naruto calmate, le estas hablando al Hokage- Kakashi

-No te preocupes Kakashi- dijo amablemente- Eso es todo por ahora. Descansen y entrenen, se les llamara cuando tengan otra misión. Pueden retirarse-

-¿Kakashi-sensei usted no viene?- Sakura

-Tengo que hablar con el Hokage, luego los veré-

Los tres genin salieron del despacho del Hokage

-Hay algunas cosas que no coloque en el informe de la misión porque considere que son temas de mayor importancia- El jounin le pasa otro informe al Hokage -

¿Cual tema?- tenia tono de preocupación -Digame lo que dice el informe-

-Es sobre Naruto-

-¿Naruto? ¿Que sucede con él?-

-Mientras estábamos en el puente Naruto liberó chakra de zorro al creer que Sasuke estaba muerto. De regreso se notaba a Naruto pensativo y agotado solo con caminar, y cae inconsciente durante 24 horas exactas-

-¿24 horas exactas? ¿Estas seguro? Eso es muy extraño-

-Lo es y hay más. No soy un Shinobi sensorial pero observé que el Chakra de Naruto comenzó a cambiar y aumentar, y su cuerpo se volvió muy pesado-

-¿Que su chakra cambiaba? ¿En que sentido?-

-Como si se mezclara, no estoy seguro. Y lo más extraño fue su comportamiento al despertar. Trataba de ocultar algo-

-¿Crees que haya pasado o se enterara de algo mientras 'dormía'?-

-Creo que sí, pues ya viniendo me preguntó dos cosas. La primera me la esperaba, fue sobre el Sharingan que tengo y la segunda fue más como un reclamo, dijo : "Kakashi, ¿protegiste la reputación de los Shinobi a cual cualquier precio?". Me tomo por sorpresa y quedé inmóvil, me esperaría cualquier pregunta menos esa. En seguida cambió de tema-

-Eso es lo que decia Kushina. No hay duda de que es un comportamiento totalmente fuera de lo normal. Observarlo bien-

-Lo haré hokage-sama-

-Y quiero pedirte un favor. Verás, me llegó un mensaje del Daimyō diciendome que además de la Arena las otras grandes naciones participarán en los próximos exámenes Chunin, es un comportamiento poco comun de las otras naciones. No te daré misiones así que observa a todos los Shinobis que lleguen a las pruebas- dijo el Hokage -en todo esto siento que algo anda mal-

-Entendido. Me retiro con su permiso

\- -Los exámenes chunin, ahora el tema de Naruto y comportamiento de las naciones elementales ¡Cuantos problemas!-

-Kakashi se sentía preocupado-pensó Naruto

-Estoy seguro que comenzaron a hablar de ti- Naruto escuchó una voz fuerte que le hablaba pero Sasuke ni Sakura la escuchaban

-¿Quien es?- se dijo en su mente

-Realmente eres un idiota-

Ya fuera de la torre hokage

-Me iré a entrenar- Sasuke antes de que Sakura pudiera hablar -Sólo- Y se fue. -

Sasuke-kun ya no esta- dice llorando a lo anime-Yo también me iré-

-¡De nuevo me quedo solo!, creo que comeré en Ichiraku-. Naruto se dirige a comer Ramen y ya saliendo del local.

-Debes entrenar-

-Esa voz de nuevo me estoy volviendo loco o ¿Ku-rama?- en su mente -¿Como se supone que voy a hacer eso, si Kakashi tiene 'asuntos más importantes'? Dattebayo!- con mucho sarcasmo

-Me pidieron hacerlo así que no tengo opción-

-¿Eh? De todos los que podrían entrenarme jamás me tu lo harías- Naruto seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo

-Me caes mal y eres ruidoso- fue muy directo -Lo haré porque me lo han pedido-

-¿Quien te pi...-

-Primero debes hacer ejercicios de control de chakra, tienes demasiado para ser un humano- le corto la frase

-¿Eh?¿Control de chakra?¿Como escalar arboles con chakra? Eso ya lo hago- se quejó-

-Hay cuatro niveles o cinco niveles, depende de como se mire y tu solo dominas los primeros dos- El zorro lo ignoró y siguió hablanle en su mente -Mocoso, dirigete a una zona con agua como un rio-

-No me llames mocoso, yo también tengo un nombre!- Naruto ahora se dirigía a una zona alejada pues no quería que nadie lo viera practicar. -Ya llegue y ahora que- Estaba en una zona arbolada y por ahí cruzaba un riachuelo de un metro de profundidad y tres de ancho que estaba en medio de muchas piedras

-Practica escalar árboles será mas difícil que antes porque tu chakra cambió-

-Esta bien- se lo dijo en su mente. El rubio comenzó a intentar escalar árboles. Ahora rompía el árbol porque su chakra aumento demasiado y no tenia control en el. Luego de diez minutos logró ya tener el control y poder escalar. -¡Listo!¡Dattebayo!- gritó eufórico y se sentó bajo un árbol

-¡Kakashi-sensei, el que usted esté escondido observándome no es algo que me guste!- Lo dijo en voz alta cuando sintió el chakra de su sensei y no aparecía, pero no estaba seguro de su posición exacta.

-¡Que! ¡Se dió cuenta que yo estoy aquí! ¿¡Pero como si estaba ocultando mi presencia!? Ahora debo salir o si no pareceré que lo estoy espiando- Kakashi salió de un árbol -Te estaba buscando y cuando llegue te vida entrenar así que quise ver lo que hacías- estaba nervioso y sorprendido pero no se le notaba ni lo más mínimo en su voz o rostro

\- Venia a decirte que te espero en el 'puente de siempre' mañana a las 8AM. Tengo que decirles algo a Sasuke, Sakura y a ti-

-Bueno- dijo -Puedo sentir a Kakashi nervioso y sorprendido, ¿esto de sentir el chakra y las emociones es parte del 'linaje de mi mamá'?. Y ¿mi sensei me estaba espiando? Parece que cree que yo se algo Hm- meditaba -Estaré ahí a las ocho, pero sensei llegue temprano y no salga con sus ridículas excusas, dattebayo!- se quejo de forma muy Naruto.

-Adios- Mientas alzaba su mano para mostrar su palma, arqueaba los ojos y desaparecía en una bola de humo blanco

-Al fin se fue-

-Bien, ahora intenta caminar en el agua con tu chakra. Se puede. Adiós-

-¡Eso es todo lo que me dirás!¡Oye, no me ignores!- Ya no sentía la presencia de Kurama -Caminar en el agua, esto será pan comido, de veras!- Naruto se acerca a la orilla del rio, acumula chakra en sus pies y mete ambos pies en el agua que al tocarla comienza a alejarse por aplicar chakra de mas. Luego, puede caminar por un momento pero pierde inestabilidad y se cae. -¡Genial, ahora mi ropa esta empapada!- Puso su chaqueta y pantalón a secar -Este ejercicio es muy diferente a escalar arboles, el agua no es dura y de paso se esta moviendo, que complicado dattebayo! Ahora debo aplicar menos chakra y cambiarlo constantemente. Naruto hizo los cambios y aumentaba poco a poco su tiempo al caminar en el agua. Logró el ejercicio en el atardecer pero ya había gastado demasiado chakra por lo que cayo agostado al suelo, descanso y se quedó dormido.

Una gota de agua cae al suelo.

-Estoy de nuevo en este lugar- dijo perdido

-Ahora firma este contrato de sangre para invocaciones- y Kurama le pasaba un gran pergamino que tenia sus bordes de color rojo,naranja, morado y blanco

-¿Contrato de sangre para invocaciones?-

-Te permite invocar criaturas. Este contrato te permite invocar a cualquier criatura de la Isla Kyōmetso-

-Esta bien- Naruto escribió su nombre y coloco sus huellas con sangre en el vacío papel- ¿Por que solo hay otro nombre? ¿Y que podré 'invocar'? -

-Eres el segundo en firmar el contrato con la Isla entera, y en la isla hay zorros y otras criaturas-

-¡Genial, soy el segundo!- Kurama le enseñó los sello para el jutsu de invocación -hazlo cuando despiertes- Naruto abrió los ojos, vio que estaba vestido en su cama y eran las siete de la mañana -¿Como llegue aquí? No importa ahora haré lo sellos. ¡Justu de invocación!- gritó -

-Hola, mi nombre es Kyromura- dice un pequeño y tierno zorro naranja apenas tan grande como su cabeza. Levanto su cola y -esto es para ti Naruto-san- le dio dos brazaletes plateados que estaban en ella.

-Gracias, Kyromura. Y sabes mi nombre-

-Kurama-sama me habló de ti. Estos brazaletes representan la unión que tienes con nuestra isla. Pontelos Naruto-san- Naruto los tomo y se los colocó en ambas muñecas pero le que daban algo grandes. Enseguida los accesorios se encogieron y adaptaron a su mano. Continuó el pequeño zorro -Si aplicas chakra a tu muñeca estos se volverán guantes, si lo haces a uno de tus dedos crecerá una cuchilla desde los nudillos del guante y aplicas chakra a tu antebrazo o brazo el metal se extenderá a estos- explicaba Kyromura- Estan hechos de un material que solo hay en la isla Kyōmetso tan duro como un diamante, aisla el calor y la electricidad por lo que bloquera los jutsus de fuego y rayo, además de los otros claro y absorbe chakra del oponente. Quizá luego te de mas...

El rubio intento todo lo que le dijo y funcionó a la perfección -¡Son perfectas y muy cómodas dattebayo! ¡Muchas gracias Kyromura-san!-Naruto comió el desayuno y se dirigía a encontrarse con su equipo.

-Llegue a Konoha- se dijo para si - Que tal- saludo a los guardias de la puerta principal

-¿Cuales son los motivos de su visita?- preguntó uno de ellos al mirar con curiosidad el símbolo de su banda

-Vengo a entregarle un mensaje al Hokage- antes de que fuera interrumpido -personalmente. Es muy importante-

-Le informare al Hokage de su presencia ¿Cual es su nombre?-

-No lo veo necesario me dirijo hacia allá pero si quieren... Mi nombre es Nora Uzumaki-

Naruto se dirigía al 'puente de siempre' con el pequeño zorro en su cabeza oculto bastante bien en su desordenado cabello por un camino de piedra casi vacío. Por ahí pasaban dos chunin de la aldea de la hoja.

-Naruto-san, ellos tienen malas intenciones para contigo. Puedo sentirlo- curiosamente Kyroruma se lo dijo en su mente

-Yo igual. Sera mejor no estar cerca de ellos Dattebayo

-Oye, ¿acaso eso no es lo que creo que es?- Chunin 1

-Si... Eso es el...- ambos miraban con odio a Naruto- Debería pagar por lo que nos hizo pero el hokage sobreprotege a esa cosa. No endiendo como es que él permite que siga vivo- El rubio oía a la conversación claramente y caminó mas rápido a su destino porque al eschucharlos sentía como si se asfixiara del dolor que le provocaba. Finalmente salio corriendo a toda prisa. Derramó una lágrima, cerró los ojos y acerco su mano a la cara para limpiarse.

-Disculpe señor. No fue mi intención...- miró al hombre: tendría unos 19 años; con cabello rojo/naranja/fucsia brillante, ojos azules un poco mas oscuros que los propios; vestía un tipo de camisa/chaqueta del mismo color que su cabello de cuello alto, en estas tenia una franja rojo oscuro casi negro; también tenia un pantalón, camiseta y sandalias del mismo color que la franja; y unas vendas que llegaban hasta la mitad del cuello (describo al de mi foto de perfil). Lo mas caracteristico era su banda que tenia el mismo símbolo de los uniformes shinobi de la hoja en el costado del brazo -...tropezarme con usted- Naruto observó que ese hombre tenia un gran parecido a su madre, incluso la firma de su propio chakra era similar al del pelirrojo. -¿Acaso es él de quien hablo mamá?-pensó

-Este chico sería identico a Kushina sino fuera por su pelo. La cantidad y tipo de chakra es la de un Uzumaki y hasta tiene más ¿Es su hijo?- pensó -No te preocupes, ¿Cual es tu nombre niño?-

-Na-naruto- se alegraba y sorprenda de la amabilidad de él -¡Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!-

-Uzumaki... Supongo que tu madre es Kushina...¿Donde esta?-

Naruto abrió los ojos muy asombrado. -¿Co-como es que sabes que mi mamá se llama Kushina?- preguntaba perplejo

Una gota cae.

-Lo sabe porque él es el Hermano mayor de Kushina-san- ahora hablaba el zorro de nueve colas. En esa cañería no solo estaba Naruto y el zorro sino también Nora -

¿Kurama? ¿Como es que tu... Estas aquí... Si Kushina es...?- Nora

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡El hermano de mamá!?- Naruto

-Pasaron muchas cosas Nora... Te mostraré- Kurama

-¿Nora?- Naruto conocia el nombre del hermano de su mamá

Un vapor rojo del zorro se dirigió al pelirrojo.

Nora en su mente 'dentro de la mente de Naruto' ve la escena del ataque del Kyūbi controlado por el enmascarado, la muerte de Kushina y su esposo, la humillante vida de su recién conocido Naruto, el encuentro de éste con sus padres y los recientes sucesos de su sobrino. Estaba en shock y lleno de ira. Kurama no era del todo 'bueno' o 'malo' y disfrutaba hacer ese tipo de cosas pero se había excedido así que fluyó los buenos recuerdos del rubio, los recuerdos de Iruka, Teuchi, Kakashi y sus 'amigos' de equipo. Eso lo tranquilizo un poco.

-Que horrible...- mientras apretaba sus puños y mandíbula fuertemente -¡No permitiré que Naruto este en esta asquerosa aldea!- decía muy furioso -Y si alguien siquiera a intenta lastimarlo... Sufrirá como nunca- y liberaba un vapor rojo y negro Naruto sentía odio en el aire como nunca. Tenia miedo y se sentía bien porque Nora quería protegerlo de cualquier cosa que pudiera herirlo.

-Deberias intentar calmarte un poco, Niisan-

-Esa voz... Kushina!- Nova de nuevo veía a su querida hermana pequeña -¿¡Como has dejado que sufriera tanto!?-

-Lo siento fue la unica manera de salvar a Naruto... Pero por favor no hagas ninguna locura-

-Intentare controlarme. Pero no dejare que siga en este infierno-

-Al menos deja a Naruto elegir...¿Que prefieres Naruto?-

-Mama... Me alegra verte de nuevo dattebayo- estaba eufórico -pero no se, se que algunos me odian pero también hay otros que me quienen, creo no poder vivir sin Ramen de Ichiraku. Así que estaré aquí por un tiempo dattebayo.

-Es idéntico a ti Kushina- Nora -Lo sé- decía orgullosa Kushina

-Si Naruto continuará viviendo aquí a menos no será bajo el domino de Konoha. Sino de Uzushiogakure y mío, después de todo el será el siguiente líder de la Aldea del Remolino- Nora decia y Naruto atónito al escuchar que seria el líder de una aldea

-¿Aldea del remolino?- fue ignorado

-Me parece bien- Kushina

-Al menos ahora podre descansar. Supongo que tu lo entrenaras ahora- Kurama

-Lo haré- Nora -Naruto, luego te explicare acerca de la aldea del remolino

-Naruto, nos vemos en la próxima. Comportate bien - dice Kushina. Naruto asiente. El paisaje mental desaparece. Al rubio le siguen pasando cosas que hace dos días ni siquiera imaginaría.

El pelirrojo saco tres pergaminos de yo no se donde e hizo unos sellos con las manos, luego se escribieron letras en cada uno de los pergaminos -Jutsu de invocación- dijo Nora y aparecieron tres lobos- Ve con el Daimyō, tu a Uzushiogakure y tu al Hokage. No se demoren- le entregaba un mensaje a cada lobo y estos desaparecieron en bolas de humo blanco. Naruto se apartaba de Nora

-¿Adonde vas con tanto afán?-

-Mi sensei me pidió verlo a las ocho. No se que es lo que nos va a decir- -Yo creo saber que es-

-¿Que es? Por favor niisan dímelo-

-Esta bien. Creo que les dara una recomendación para participar en los exámenes chunin, aunque con tu nivel...- le explicaba todo lo relacionado a estas pruebas

-No soy un shinobi tan malo... De veras!- hizo un puchero -

Lo malo es que no te han entrenado, eso es todo. Envía un clon y acompañame si quieres entrenar. Iremos primero a ver a Sarutobi-

-¡Hai! Niisan- Naruto creo un clon para ir a reunirse con su equipo

-¿Yo con quien iré?- decía el zorro hasta ahora ocultando su presencia

-Ve conmigo- dijo el clon de Naruto y se alejaba al grupo

En ese momento llegó el lobo que envió el mensaje al Daimyō. -Me parece perfecta la respuesta del Daimyō-

En la torre Hokage

Llega un lobo a la oficina del Viejo a entregarle el mensaje

-Y esto...a ver- abre el pergamino y lee la información -Creí que ya no existe la aldea del remolino y menos aun que participará en los exámenes chunin, entonces es por eso que también vendrán las otras naciones elementales... Esto del clan Uzumaki de seguro se relacionará con Naruto- pensaba Sarutobi

EL lobo continuaba ahí y ahora le entrega otro mensaje.

-¿Otro mensaje?- leyó el pergamino -¿¡Que es esto!? ¡Anbu!¡Llama a los dos consejeros y a Danzo inmediatamente!- El hokage escribe un mensaje para confirmar lo que había leido al Daimyō y lo envía con una paloma mensajera

-Oh, disculpa. Me tropecé- dice Sakura a un ninja de la arena -Iba muy distraida-

-Pero mira...una niñita con un enorme chicle en la cabeza- comenzó a cogerle el cabello para burlarse -y lo peor es su frente.

-¡Alejate! ¡¿Quien demonios te crees?!- Sakura forcejeo hasta que logro zafarse

-Kankuro, te ves patético- una rubia

-Vamos hermanita, solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco- se quitó esa cosa que llevaba en la espalda

-¿De verdad piensas hacerlo? Eres un idiota- decia la rubia -¡No vinimos a divertirnos!-

Kankuro comenzó a hacer unos extraños movimientos con las manos pero fueron interrumpidos por una piedra que le lanzaron -Auch- hizo un gesto de dolor

-Por lo visto son muy débiles para vencernos- Sasuke decia sentado relajado en la rama de un árbol

-¡Sasuke-kun!- grito feliz Sakura

-Un mocoso más, ¡genial!, y es un total engreído. Son los que mas detesto-

En ese momento se acerca Naruto -¡Holaa! Hasta que al fin los encuentro- hablo Naruto -Etto, ¿Quienes son ellos?-

-Por sus bandas, son shinobi de la arena- respondió Sakura de un modo irritado

-¿Y el del árbol también?- pregunto Naruto -Vendran a los exámenes chunin de seguro - pensó

-¡Ese es Sasuke-kun ¡Idiota!- y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-Auch!, y no me refiero a Sasuke, sino al otro- Naruto

-¿Eh? Pero si no hay nadie mas- Sakura

-Es sorprendente que me hayas notado- dice una voz fría y siniestra que susurraba

Todos se sorprenden cuando habla esa voz incluyendo Sasuke. -¿Que?¿Como llegó ahí?¿Como es que el inutil de Naruto lo noto y yo no?- pensaba irritado Sasuke

-Kankuro, estas avergonzando a nuestra aldea- en ese momento ya esta en medio de esos dos -Lamento los inconvenientes que le ocasionamos. Temari, Kankuro, nos vamos-

-No puedo creerlo- le hablaba el pequeño zorro en la mente de Naruto

-¿Que sucede Kyroruma?- Naruto

-Los zorros somos excelentes sensoriales, y veo que él es el jinchuriki de Shukaku el Bijuu de una cola-

-¿Un jinchuriki? Entonces es eso. Seria interesante conocerlo-

-Hey, tú ¿Cual es tu nombre?- dijo Sasuke

-Kankuro-

-Tu no... El pelirrojo- señaló a Gaara

-Mi nombre es Gaara, Gaara del desierto. Por cierto, tú me interesas ¿Como te haces llamas?-

-Sasuke Uchiha-

-Tu no... El rubio- señaló a Naruto

Sasuke se irrito aun mas al ser humillado de ese modo ante todos pero solo guardo silencio. Ahora el rubio se disponía a hablar y quiso hacerlo de un modo confuso que solo Gaara entendiera -

Supongo que eres el monstruo y fenómeno al que todos odian por algo que no es tu culpa. Mucho gusto yo soy ese personaje en esta aldea, Naruto Uzumaki- lo dijo con un tono sincero hacia gaara y sarcástico hacia los demás -'Tu y yo nos llevaremos bien algun día...'- ahora solo se lo decía en la mente de Gaara gracias a la ayuda de Kyroruma

Todos quedaron sin entender ni una sola palabra mas que su nombre. Pero Gaara lo entendía perfectamente.

-¿Que? No entiendo nada- Sakura -últimamente hablas cosas muy extrañas-

-Que tipo mas extraño- dijo Temari

-Nos vamos- dijo Gaara. Aunque no expresara nada en su rostro quedó pensativo. Los tres genin de la arena se marcharon.

-Kakashi-sensei también los llamó a ustedes verdad? ¡VAMOS!- dijo Naruto -Jeje Gaara quedó pensando lo que dije, eso estuvo bien- inducía Naruto

-Hm- Sasuke

Ahora el equipo 7 se dirige al 'puente de siempre' a ver a su jounin supervisor

Gracias a los seguidores de esta historia. Me gustaría saber cuales les gustaría que fueran: • Las otras habilidades Uzumaki de Naruto • Las otras criaturas halla en la 'Isla Kyōmetso' •

Subiré el próximo cap lo más pronto posible


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por sus consejos. Lo de las criaturas de la Isla Kyōmetso ya las elegí y no le diré cuales, no aun. Las habilidades de Naruto igual. Perfiero no arruinar la/s sorpresa/s. Comencemos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Hola, Buenos días a todos. Disculpen el retraso, temo que me perdi en el sendero de la vida...- Ya saben quien

-Si, claro- dijeron al unisono Sakura y Naruto con tono sarcástico

-Se que esto es algo repentino pero los recomendé para lo exámenes chunin, a los tres. Estas son las solicitudes- le entregó a cada uno un papel -Quien decida aceptar vaya al salón 301 a las tres de la tarde en ocho dias. Eso es todo. Adiós- desapareció en una bola de humo

-¡Estupendo, los exámenes chunin dattebayo!- gritó Naruto -Es tal como dijo Niisan, dejare esta hoja en casa y luego me deshare- pensó

-Me ire-

-Sasuke-kun yo te acompaño y tal vez- se sonrojó -ya sabes...podríamos ir por ahi y hacer algo no 'de ninja' como comer-

-Iré solo y si tienes tiempo para esas cosas deberías entrenar ya que eres la peor del equipo- Sasuke se marchó rápidamente

Sakura fue humillada -Y lo peor es que tiene razón, soy peor que Naruto. ¿Eh? Estoy hablando sola ¿¡A donde se fueron todos!?-

XxxxX -Para que nos has mandado a llamar Hiruzen- dijo una mujer junto a dos hombres

-Espero que sea algo importante- dijo muy apáticamente un hombre vendado con un bastón

-Miren esto- les paso el primer pergamino que recibió

-No se si ya estén enterados...-

-La aldea del remolino... participara en los exámenes chunin ¿? - dijo el hombre sin el bastón

-Pense que murieron en la segunda gran guerra shinobi- la mujer -Debo decir que no me creía que una aldea como esa pudiera ser aniquilada pero las pruebas eran irrefutables-

-Yo había escuchado rumores al respecto de su aparición- el del bastón -sólo necesitaba una confirmación. ¿Pero supongo que no nos has llamado para decirnos solo esto?-

-Asi es Danzō. Pero esta relacionado con esa aldea o mas bien con el Clan 'Uzumaki'- Hiruzen resalto en la ultima palabra

-¿Que quieres decir exactamente con 'Uzumaki'?- la mujer

-Miralo tu misma Koharu- le pasa el segundo mensaje que recibió

Queda impactada Koharu -Mas problemas...-

-Les resumire la situación. Naruto Uzumaki ya no es un shinobi de esta aldea porque el actual líder de la aldea del remolino...- Hiruzen

-Soy soy- con un tono irónico y cinico -El hermano mayor de Kushina Uzumaki, me he enterado hace poco de que tuvo un hijo y que él- señalando a Naruto -es tratado en esta aldea peor que la basura- se callo por un momento pero seguía 'hablando con la mirada' por lo que los tres ancianos no dijeron nada -¿¡Por qué!?- decía de un modo amable y enojado -

-Principalmente por su bien- trataba el hokage de calmar la tensión del aire -sus padres no es que hayan hecho muchos amigos en otras aldea-

-Oh! Pero que bien que lo protegieron de enemigos del Yondaime.- exclamaba con mucho sarcasmo -

-Como es que sabes que su padre es...- Homura

-Callese y no cambie de tema anciano- Nora hablaba ahora serio para explicar-Kushina seria el siguiente líder de nuestro clan pero por obvias razones no lo sera, por esa razón yo soy el actual líder y Naruto sera el siguiente- hizo una pausa -El Daimyō esta muy interesado en saber porque el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki la princesa de Uzushiogakure y el cuarto hokage Minato Namikaze, y el próximo líder de uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha es la basura de la Aldea-

Naruto seguía ahí escuchando pero prefería dejarle todo a Nora.

-Tendran que aceptar todos mis términos. Después de todo tengo el permiso del Daimyō- comenzó a hablar de pagos por daños y perjuicios, las 'llaves' de la mansión Namikaze y el cambio de aldea de Naruto. Los tres ancianos sabían que no podían oponerse a ninguna condición porque tenía el permiso del señor Feudal y si se negaban el jinchuriki del Kyūbi ya no estaría en su aldea, el poder entre las naciones perdería el equilibrio y podría desatarse otra guerra. -Ademas, me gustaría que el asunto de Naruto este en secreto al menos hasta finalizar los exámenes chunin. Como ya se ha dicho Minato hizo enemigos y podrían aprovechar la oportunidad para tomar venganza, también pueden tomar a Naruto como blanco por el papel que ocupa en nuestro clan- Nora hablaba -Y por cierto los genin del remolino llegaran pronto- Nora todo el tiempo se trataba de controlar. Aveces lo lograba, otras veces no muy bien.

A todos esa idea si les agrado. Todos asintieron. Naruto y Nora se marcharon haciendo un remolino de aire rojo y naranja

-No imagine que las cosas llegarían a este punto tan de repente- Koharu

-Hemos perdido el mando del poder militar que mantiene el equilibrio- Danzō

-Sabia que algo andaba mal pero no imagine esto- pensaba Sarutobi y sentía vergüenza mirar al rubio que ya sabia todo.

XxxxX

-¿Iremos a la casa Namikaze?-

-Si pero después de los exámenes chunin-

-Niisan me vas a entrenar ¿?- Naruto parecía suplicar

-Lo haré pero no aqui- hizo unos sellos con las manos y ya no estaban en Konoha

-¿En donde estamos?- Estaba en un lugar desconocido. Era un prado con un lago y cerca de este estaban unos cuantos árboles y rocas grandes. Muy solitario y tranquilo. Un lugar agradable.

-Estamos lejos de la aldea. Y aquí entrenaras-

-Comencemos estoy listo dattebayo-

-Te explicaré el plan de entrenamiento- se ubicaron bajo la sombra de un árbol

-Hoy te enseñare solo fuinjutsu, el arte ninja de los sellos, porque tienes que aprender el sello básico y secreto del clan Uzumaki. Los otros siete días te dedicadas en la mañana en Taijutsu, en la tarde ninjutsu y en la noche fuinjutsu y algo sobre genjutsu especialmente en como escapar de uno-

-Hai sensei- dijo emocionado ya que entrenaría muy duro y de seguro mejoraría un montón

-Pero primero quiero conocer tu nivel, se que no eres muy bueno pero aun así lo hare. Pelea contra mi con todo lo que tienes-

-¿Con todo? No deberías subestimar a un rival dattebayo!- Naruto se ponia en posicion de lucha y Nora en defensa. El rubio creo cuatro clones de sombra y cada uno le lanzó kunais, Nora los esquivo. Creó otros cinco clones y los antiguos se lanzaron a el y desaparecieron dejando su vision bloqueada. Nora se sorprendía por Naruto porque tenia un muy buen dominio de los clones a pesar de no recibir un entrenamiento adecuado. Los clones intentaban una lucha en taijutsu pero Nora los golpeaba y desaparecían rápidamente.

-Cinco clones eliminados, falta el original-

Un tronco en frente de el se transformo en Naruto y se lanzo a golpearle el rostro pero Nora se inclino para cogerle el brazo y la pierna para lanzarlo al lago. Naruto cae en el agua y camina sobre esta.

Nora hace unos sello rápidamente y grita -estilo de agua: justu misil-dragon de agua-

Naruto al ver esa columna de agua les lanza Kunais con sellos explosivos. Crea clones y se lanzan hacia su oponente.

-Eso es todo- ya no tenia posición de lucha -veo que no tienes mucho mas que mostrar. Así que empecemos con el fuinjutsu-

-¿Por que tengo que aprender eso? No quiero dattebayo-

-Es muy útil, no hay muchos usuarios de este. Y es necesario porque es la especialidad de nuestro clan-

-¿Nuestro clan? Explicame eso de que yo seré el líder y todo eso-

-Vale. El clan Uzumaki es el más poderoso-

-Si es tan poderoso y conocido porque no lo conozo y nadie habla de él-

-Veras, ya te dije que nosotros hacemos sellos muy poderosos y por esa razon en la segunda gran guerra se nos intentó exterminar, mi padre el líder de ese entonces supuso que pasaria y tomo medidas al respecto antes de llegar el ataque. En pocas palabras engañamos al resto del mundo haciéndolos pensar que desaparecimos-

-Asombroso. Pero ¿por que esperar hasta ahora para aparecer?-

-Bueno, estábamos esperando tiempos tranquilos. También en ese ataque algunos miembros se dispersaron alrededor del mundo, nuestro poderoso linaje igual y debo decir que sospecho que hay un peligroso ninja tiene nuestras habilidades y logra ocultarse muy bien-

-¿Que tipo de habilidades?-

-Nuestro clan se caracteriza por que tenemos cabello rojo aunque tu lo tienes así por tu padre. Y en cuanto habilidades... Ser sensoriales, tener mucho chakra, algunos estilos elementales fusionados, una prodigiosa longevidad y otros únicos. Con longevidad quiero decir que vivimos una juventud y vida al menos unas tres o cuatro veces mas que otra persona. Espero no digas nada a nadie sobre esta información del clan, son secreto-

-Imposible, todo eso parece una mentira ¡de veras!-

-Fuimos bendecidos. Pero esa conversación sera para luego. Comencemos!- saco un pergamino y de ahí un monton de libros y rollos en blanco

-Hai Nora-sensei-

 **Al siguiente día**

-En la mañana toca taijutsu, para hacer las cosas mas interesantes tendrás sellos de peso y supresión de chakra- hizo posiciones de manos. Coloco su mano derecha en el antebrazo de derecho y aparecen dos pequeñas marcas que luego desaparecen Naruto se cae. Respira muy agitadamente.

-Eestoy muy cansado y no he hecho nada aun- Naruto trataba se levantarse -mi cuerpo esta demasiado pesado y prácticamente no tengo chakra- Al fin logra pararse

-Soy muy exigente en el entrenamiento y este es muy bueno, demasiado diría yo. Densifica el chakra, aumenta la fuerza, velocidad- Nora explicaba -y las reservas de chakra, aunque tienes unas grandes no debes quedarte ahi-

-No me rendiré- ya tenia una postura firme pero seguía respirando rapido

-Cuando te adaptes colocaré más sellos. Además son excelentes para engañar acerca de tu nivel a un rival-

-¿¡Más sellos!? Que dificil dattebayo-

-Luego te los enseñare para que los coloques tu mismo, así mejoras constantemente. Creo que tambien es bueno que le enseñes tu estilo de taijutsu-

El zorro en su cabeza salto y aumento al tamaño de que su cabeza estuviera a la altura del hombro de Naruto -si, también ayudará- decía Kyromura con una voz un poco mas gruesa

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como has crecido tanto!? ¿¡Ya se conocen!?-

-Tengo algunos trucos bajo la garra...- decia misteriosamente -

-Algunos de nuestro clan pueden invocar zorros así que sí, ya nos hemos visto-

-En la tarde entrenaras en ninjutsus. Pero por ahora lucha contra mi con todo- Nora

 **Poco mas de medio día del día para presentarse a los exámenes Chunin**

-Es sorprendente que mejorarás tanto- Kyromura

-El entrenamiento no fue nada fácil Dattebayo- Naruto

-Recuerda que debes mantener los sellos ahí- Nora -Y toma esta banda, es de la aldea del remolino Naruto recibe la banda y se la coloca en su brazo derecho. Kyromura le da cuatro accesorios parecidos a los brazaletes para que los usara en los tobillos y en la base del brazo. El zorro se vuelve pequeño y salta a la cabeza de Naruto para esconderse.

-¡Es hora de regresar De veras!-

XxxxX

-Naruto, llegas un poco tarde- Una Sakura histérica

-Lo siento tuve algunos problemas- Naruto se disculpaba. El rubio vestía ligeramente distinto, tenia unos pantalones menos anchos como si fueran tipo ANBU pero naranjas y traía una chaqueta diferente, esta era un naranja rojizo y traía algunas partes negras (algo parecida a la de Shippuden. La cinta de sus bandas ahora es negra

-Hmp-

-¿Y esa banda del brazo?- preguntaba curiosa

-Pronto lo sabran...¡Entremos!-

Mientras subían dos shinobis bloqueaban la puerta, tiraron al piso a un tipo de verde y daban 'una charla pesimista' sobre lo que es un chunin.

-Que buen discurso- intervino Sasuke arrogantemente -ahora quitense y dejenme pasar y mientras estén ahí reviertan el Genjutsu porque podemos ver a través de su ilusión. Nos vamos al tercer piso-

-Por lo visto son de los listos, pudieron evitar nuestra ilusión. Ahora miremos como evitan esto- le lanza una patada a Sasuke y este responde igual pero el tipo de verde se levanta y detiene las patadas en un momento. Todos se sorprenden por esto ya que pensaban era un completo inutil excepto Naruto.

xxx

-Lo sabia. ¿No Kyromura?- decía en su mente

-Si, el nivel del cuerpo en taijutsu no se comparaba con sus acciones-

-Y mira ese tiene el Byakugan- el zorro -y parece ser del mismo equipo que el de verde-

-Si, pero es mi parecer o su cuerpo esta sellado. Tiene un chakra extraño como cuando se tiene un sello aprisionador-se preguntaba a si mismo -Y esos dos que estaban bloqueando el paso según su chakra no son genin, son chunin. ¿Nos están probando antes del examen? Y aquí apesta a ansiedad

xxx

-Oye no se supone que debíamos pasar inadvertidos y no mostrar el nivel de habilidades- dijo el del byakugan

-Si pero es que...- y apretó el puño furioso/emocionado

-Ya todo esta perdido- la konoichi de ese equipo

-Oye tu ¿como te llamas?- el Hyuga señalaba a Sasuke

-Deberias dar tu nombre primero antes de preguntárselo a alguien más- Sasuke

-Tu eres el novato-

-No estoy obligado a hacerlo-

-¿Que dices?- ya irritado Sasuke lo ignoro, se giro y se fue con su equipo al tercer piso.

-Sasuke, del clan Uchiha- Neji decía en murmuros

-¿Lo vas a retar?- la kunoichi de rosa

-No- decía pensativo - Tenten ¿Viste la banda del rubio?-

-Si, de la hoja- decía Tenten de manera simple

-Hablo de la otra, la de la aldea del remolino. La aldea de la que nos habló Gai-sensei-

-No me fije. No creo que sea gran cosa ese niño-

-Luego vuelvo- el de traje verde

-Lee, ¿a donde vas?

-Ire a comprobar una cosa. No me demoro-

xxx

Ya mientras caminaba el equipo 7

-Oigan ustedes- Lee

-¿Que quieres?- Sasuke con superioridad

-Mi nombre es Lee, Sasuke Uchiha-

-Umm Sabes mi nombre. Interesante-

-Te reto a un duelo. Toda la aldea se la pasaba hablando de lo grandioso que es el clan Uchiha. Quiero comprobarlo yo mismo-

-Sabes de mi clan y aun así me retas. Sin duda eres muy tonto-

-Luego, quiero luchar contra el que tiene esa banda en el brazo. Gai-sensei nos hablo de esa aldea, lo misteriosa y poderosa que es. Todos en todas las naciones hablan de la aparición o mas bien reaparición del clan Uzumaki. Supongo que eres parte de él al portar esa banda-

-De que estas hablando él no pertenece a ningún clan- Sakura

-Sin duda esta loco- con tono burlesco Sasuke

-Asi es soy un Uzumaki y hago parte de ese clan. Me sorprende que te enteraras-

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron Sasuke y Sakura

-Lo que es increíble es que tus compañeros no lo supieran-

-Tiene que ser una broma. Y si es cierto, no es mejor que mi clan- ya irritado

-Te espero- lee Sasuke corre hacia Lee. En el momento cuando lo va a golpear desaparece y reaparece en su espalda

-Huracán de la hoja- gira su pierna rapidamente, Sasuke apenas logra esquivarlo y Lee se mueve para golpearlo en la cara con una patada y lo tira varios metros a lo lejos

-Es muy rápido ni siquiera vi sus movimientos- pensaba Sakura

-Hace tiempo que quería usar esto- su voz denotaba ambición y odio

-Que asco- dijo fríamente Naruto -un poder que lo único que hace es copiar el talento de alguien mas. Lee yo no te recomendaría regalar tus técnicas al Sharingan-

-Te estas burlando de mi clan, Naruto- ahora lo miraba con mucho odio

-No, solo del Sharingan- con ironía

-No importa que me copie, él no podrá vencerme-

-Eso ya lo veremos- Sasuke se lanza hacia Lee y este le da una patada en el pecho que lo eleva unos tres metros para caer de espalda pero Sakura interviene a agarrarlo

-Has perdido, Sasuke Uchiha- Lee

Sasuke estaba lleno de rabia pero no podía hacer nada mas, su cuerpo estaba en muy mal estado

-Sigues tu, Uzumaki. ¿Por cierto cual es tu nombre?-

-Naruto Uzumaki- Sasuke miraba con burla porque pensaba si el no pudo vencerlo mucho menos Naruto. Nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de Gai que estaba obsevando todo a excepción de Naruto

-Te espero- dijo Naruto y comenzó a hacer unas posiciones de manos y luego las separa para poder luchar

Lee corrió hacia Naruto lento pero ya cerca de él aumenta su velocidad y le intenta dar una patada. Naruto la esquiva y coge su pierna con ambas manos. Lee cae al suelo sin mas. El de verde no puede moverse.

-Mi cuerpo pesa demasiado, ¿que hiciste?- tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse

-Si peleo contra ti en taijutsu de seguro pierdo así que hice algo diferente-

-Naruto lo derrotó sin darle ni un solo golpe y lo hizo ver fácil- decía sorprendida Sakura

-Hmp-

-¡Hola que onda que cuenta todo el mundo! ¿la vida los trata bien?- era un hombre casi idéntico a Lee solo que mayor -¡LEE! No me digas que estas descansando-

-Gai-sensei- hablaba con una voz idolatradora -no pude evitar luchar contra alguien de la aldea que usted nos habló y perdí- comenzó a llorar

-Ustedes son los alumnos de Kakashi ¿No es así? Los ha entrenado bien- miraba a los otros tres genin especialmente a naruto -Jamas había visto esta técnica- comenzó fluir chakra a Lee para liberarlo del 'Genjutsu' -Que tipo de genjutsu mas extraño-

-Es extraño porque no es un Genjutsu- se agacho hasta tocar con ambas manos su pierna -¡Kai!- se levantó y le dio su mano de apoyo para que se pudiera levantar. Lee acepta la ayuda y se pone de pie

-Gracias Naruto, ya no peso tanto-

-Si no es genjutsu entones que es- pregunba curioso el cejas mayor

-No diré mis técnicas...- dijo amigablemente -Y tu, eres demasiado bueno en Taijutsu. No me imagino cuanto has entrenado para llegar a ese nivel de velocidad, y se que eres mucho mas rápido-

-Gracias, y sí me esfuerzo mucho por mejorar-

-Ya es hora de inscribirnos, solo nos quedan 20 minutos- dijo una Sakura preocupada

-Adios nos vamos-

El equipo 7 se retira y se dirige al salón 301 Cuando llegan los espera Kakashi. Les dice ahora se pueden inscribir formalmente, ya que solo equipos de tres se aceptan en los exámenes y si solo uno no decide ingresar entonces los otros no pueden participar. Agradece tener ese equipo. Naruto sentía mucha gente adentro emanando muchísima ansiedad además dos nuevos chakras muy extraños, como el de Gaara y el propio. Entran. Sasuke y Sakura se impresionan al ver ese montón de gente. Todo ese montón de gente le envía una mirada asesina. Naruto en cambio alza la mano saludando sarcásticamente.

-No tenia idea de que hubiera tanta...concurrencia- dice la pelirosa

-¡Sasuke! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verte!- dice una voz

Una rubia se acerca y abraza a Sasuke de manera muy 'Sakura'. Sasuke se irrita al tenerla tan cerca. Sakura e Ino discuten.

-Sabia que seria fastidioso pero tan patetico- dice Shikamaru mientras se acerca con Choji -así que ustedes también están aquí por esta estupidez-

-Pero miren si nos volvemos a reunir todos, los nueve novatos- dice Kiba junto a su equipo -Esto sera divertido, al menos para los que seamos lo suficientemente buenos ¿No Sasuke?- decía con mucho orgullo -Kiba ten cuidado de no confiarte demadiado-

xxx

-Naruto ya te diste cuenta de los Uzumaki que están allá- dice Kyromura en la mente del rubio

-Si, iré a saludarlos. Quiero conocer a gente de mi propio clan- Naruto se aleja del grupo y se dirige al grupo de tres pelirrojos

xxx

-¿Eh? Naruto esta muy raro ¿no creen? ¿Y por que tiene esa banda en el brazo?- dice Shikamaru

xxx

Una mujer en medio de dos hombres vestía una blusa roja de manga larga, una camisa de mallas debajo de la blusa, sandalias ninja rojas, una falda negra hasta mitad del muslo y unas mallas que cubrían ambas piernas, sus ojos eran rojo brillante igual que si cabello; El chico de la derecha tenia un cabello rojo sangre hasta la mitad su cuello, vestía unas sandalias negras, un pantalón tipo ANBU, una camisa de mallas por dentro de un tipo de abrigo (como el de Tsunade solo que mas gruego) del color de su pelo de mangas cortas con bordes gruesos de color blanco ajustado por una cinta negra en la cintura, sus ojos eran negros, tenia una katana con mango rojo que tenia rombos blancos y el símbolo de su clan; El otro tenia ojos azules, el cabello rojo brillante desordenado, vestía prácticamente igual que el otro chico solo que ese abrigo era azul ajustado con una cinta blanca, su katana tenia mango azul y rombos grises con el símbolo de su clan, curiosamente también tenia unos brazaletes iguales a los de Naruto. Los tres portaban su banda en la frente, la cinta era negra. Lucían amigables. Tendrían unos 13 o 14 años Naruto ya estaba en frente de los tres del remolino

-Etto, hola. Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y tengo entendido que son del país del remolino ¿no?-

-¿Naruto? ¿Uzumaki? Mucho gusto mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki y sí, somos del remolino- dijo ella

-¡Hola! Soy Kenra- dijo el de azul

-Zorah- dijo el de la derecha

-Es raro. Tu chakra es Uzumaki pero eres rubio- Karin

-Lo sé. Este cabello lo tengo por mi padre. Por cierto ¿por que tu también tienes esos brazaletes?-

-Deberias saberlo. Los tienes puestos. Es del clan Kitsune o de zorros- Kenra

Siguieron habían hablando de peculiaridades como los nervios por el examen, la cantidad de gente y cosas así. Los tres observaron ninja de unos 19 años con cabello blanco y gafas muy fuerte como para ser genin pues mínimo debería ser ANBU de elite o incluso tan fuerte como el Hokage, además Naruto le sentía intenciones perversas.

-¿Que se traerá ese tipo? No es para nada normal- el rubio sospechando. El de gafas se acercaba a los nueve genin -Veamos que va a hacer- los otros asentían

xxx

Sakura discutía contra Ino de un modo muy infantil por Sasuke. Kiba solo presumía ante Sasuke. Choji comía sin parar. Shikamaru se quejaba. Los novatos llamaban mucho la atención.

-Oigan ustedes, quizá quieran bajarle un poco a su escandalo. No se ofendan pero usted son los novatos recién salidos de la academia ¿no es así? Si yo fuera ustedes no me pondría en ridículo. Relajense, esto no es un campamento de niños- decía mientras se acercaba a los novatos

-Y quien demonios te preguntó- grito Ino

-Yo soy Kabuto Yakushi. Y en serio están dando una muy mala impresión. Solo miren a su alrededor- Lo ocho miraron a su alrededor y notaron que todos los miraban con desprecio y odio -Me recuerdan a mi mismo hace años cuando me presente por primera vez-

-O sea que este no es tu primer examen. Debes ser un experto- Sakura

-No, es mi séptima vez. Quizá podría darles unos consejos-

-Un experto que no ha pasado nunca...- Shikamaru

-Dicen que el siete es de buena suerte- decía carismático -Tal vez pueda ayudarles con mis infotarjetas ninja. Es difícil de explicar- saco una baraja naranja y gruesa -pero aquí esta la información que he recopilado todo este tiempo- sacó una tarjeta y la coloco el piso con la parte blanca hacia arriba - Tengo mas de doscientas. Ahora aplico mi chakra para mostrar sus secretos-

-Impresionante un mapa- Sakura -¿De que?-

-Muestra la distribución geográfica de todos los que han venido a participar en el examen-

-¿Esas tarjetas muestran la información de otros candidatos individualmente?- Sasuke

-Podría ser ¿Piensas en alguien?-

-Hablo de Gaara del desierto y Rock Lee de la hoja Saco dos tarjetas

-Aqui están. Rock Lee es un año mayor que ustedes, su taijutsu ha mejorado mucho en el ultimo tiempo pero sus otras habilidades están muy poco desarrolladas, sus compañeros son Neji Hyuga y Tenten y su líder es Gai, experiencia en misiones 11 de nivel C y 20 de nivel D. Gaara del desierto también es un novato como ustedes, experiencia en misiones 8 de nivel C y 1 de nivel B, además encontré esto, él completo todas sus misiones sin tener un solo rasguño-

-¿¡Ese genin completó una misión nivel B sin un rasguño!?- decia preocupado Shikamaru

-Este año la competencia no sera nada fácil. 72 genin de la Hoja, 30 de la Arena, 21 de la Lluvia, 15 de la Hierba, 12 de la Cascada, 3 de la roca, 3 de la Niebla, 3 de la Nube, 3 del sonido y por ultimo 4 del remolino-

-Hmp Remolino...- Sasuke

-Tengo algunas preguntas ¿Por que tres grandes naciones enviaron solo tres candidatos cada una? Y porque hay 4 ninjas en esa tal aldea del remolino, pensé que solo se admitían grupos de 3- Shikamaru

-Explicare desde el comienzo. La aldea del sonido y del remolino se puede decir que son nuevas; la del sonido hace poco se fundo y se dio a conocer, y la del remolino se destruyo hace unos treinta años en la segunda gran guerra ninja y se creía que murieron todos sus miembros, la otras naciones se aliaron para eliminarlos por su gran poder y porque además era aliada de la hoja. La razón porque la Roca, Nube y Niebla participan en el examen es solo para investigar al remolino. Y hay 4 genin del remolino porque uno de ellos es miembro de un equipo de Konoha-

-¿Hicieron creer al mundo de su inexistencia durante treinta años?- opinaba Shikamaru

-¿Por que esa aldea arma tanto escandalo?- Sasuke

-Ya lo dije. Primero se creía extinta y ahora aparece como si nada a participar en los exámenes chunin. Segundo por su gran linaje y poder, he oído que son expertos en el Fuinjutsu y Kenjutsu el resto es un misterio, ni siquiera se conoce el lugar de la aldea-

-¿Que sabes sobre sus candidatos?- Sasuke

-Solo sus nombres. Karin Uzumaki, Kenra Uzumaki, Zorah Uzumaki y Naruto Uzumaki, el ultimo creció en Konoha incluso es miembro de tu equipo ¿no es así? Son los que están allá- señalando a los cuatro Uzumaki

-¿Por todos tienen el mismo apellido que Naruto? Que fastidioso que hayan mas como Naruto - preguntó Shikamaru

-Supongo son del clan Uzumaki- Kabuto

-Jajaja ¿Naruto? Eso debe ser un error. Ese inútil no tiene clan además es huérfano. Como si nos fuéramos a creer esa broma tan mala- se burlaba Kiba

-Cree lo que quieras. Pero es un hecho que esa aldea es un misterio, igual que la pequeña aldea del Sonido- Kabuto

xxx

-¿En serio nuestro Clan y aldea esta armando tanto escandalo? No me lo creo dattebayo-

-Sabia que pasaria pero sigue siendo sorprendente- Karin

-Oh! Miren parece que va a haber un espectáculo- Kenra decia interesado

-¿Fingirá su fuerza ese tal Kabuto?- Naruto

 **Al mismo Tiempo**

-¿Oyeron como nos llamó? Pequeños, un completo misterio- dijo un chico

-Ya oi- uno con muchas vendas en la cabeza que parecía ser el líder

-Yo diría que debemos aclararle la duda-

-¿Estan listos?-

Los tres del sonido se acercaron velozmente hacia Kabuto. El pelinegro le lanza dos kunais. Kabuto retrocede para que ahora el de vendas se acerque a darle un puño. El de gafas lo esquiva al retroceder de nuevo.

-Es muy rápido- dijo Sakura

-Es casi tan rápido como yo- Sasuke

Ahora sus gafas se rompen -Ya veo así que ese es un tipo de ataque- Cae al suelo y le sangran sus oídos.

-¿Que? Como es posible- Shikamaru

-Un momento, yo lo vi todo. El esquivo su ataque ¿Que paso realmente?-

Los del remolino veían muy interesados

-¿Que paso ahí? Preguntó Naruto-

-No estoy seguro. Pero creo que fue un genjutsu que se transmite por el sonido- al parecer Zorah era el mas listo y observador.

Naruto se acerca a su grupo para ver de cerca lo que pasaba.

-Al fin llegas ¿donde te habías metido?-

-Solo hacia amigos...- mirando a Kabuto para observarlo

-Es un debilucho. Por eso este es su séptimo intento- el vendado

-Anota esto en tu tarjetita. Los de la aldea del sonido serán chunin cuando todo esto acabe- decía el pelinegro

-A ver degenerados con caras de niño. ¡Calmense y escuchen!- un tipo vestido de negro con unas cicatricez en su rostro -Es momento de empezar. Soy Ibiki Morino, su sensor y desde este momento su peor pesadilla- decía con una mirada asesina y una voz sin piedad alguna

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, dejen sus opiniones y recomendaciones. En el proximo capitulo conocerán los frutos del entrenamiento de Naruto. En ese capitulo deje pequeñas frases que muestran el futuro de la historia, me gustaría saber si los han notado. Hasta la próxima.


	4. El examen chunnin comienza!

Hola de nuevo. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo a esta historia de su parte. Se que este capitulo tardo un poco mas de lo 'normal' asi que pido disculpas de antemano. Para 'el señor de la oscuridad Alucardzero' me parece una excelente recomendación el describir una reacción después de un dialogo, y lo de separar lo que dice cada persona siempre lo tengo en cuenta pero aveces se me pasa. Sin más rodeos inicio.

XxxxxxxX

-A ver degenerados con caras de niño. ¡Calmense y escuchen! Es momento de empezar. Soy Ibiki Morino, su sensor y desde este momento su peor pesadilla- su aspecto realmente es siniestro y ni hablar de su mirada

El en aula la mayoría de participantes de llenaron de nervios y pánico.

Continuó- Primero, ustedes candidatos de la aldea del sonido ¿quien les dijo que peliaran? ¿¡Quieren ser expulsados antes de empezar!?- señalo con su índice a estos tres

-Lo siento, es nuestra primera vez. Estamos un poco ansiosos. Se ñor- el líder le responde con una mirada de odio

Morino se suelta una pequeña risa con tono de satisfacción -Lo diré una sola vez, no habrá combates entre candidatos a menos que yo lo autorice, y aun así esta estrictamente prohibido usar la fuerza fatal- seguia teniendo esa mirada de muerte- ¡Cualquiera que se atreva a meterse conmigo sera descalificado inmediatamente entienden!-

-Sin fuerza fatal... ¡Que aburrido!- el pelinegro del sonido con una mirada egocéntrica

Los ayudantes de sensor se rieron maliciosamente entre murmullos

-Si ya están listos comenzaremos con la primera etapa del examen chunin. Entreguen sus solicitudes y a cambio se les dará un numero- mostró con su mano una ficha con el numero 1 -que indicará donde se sentaran para la prueba escrito-

-¿Un examen escrito? Esto es malo...- su aura se volvió depresiva

Ya mientras estab

-Espero sea fácil el examen...- Naruto

-Ho hola Naruto- muy sonrojada y moviendo las manos con nerviosismo

-¿Eh? ¡Hinata! ¿De donde saliste?- al verla se tranquilizo un poco

-Yo yo solo quería desearte buena suerte- y bajo su mirada por la timidez

-Gracias. A ti igualmente- haciendo una inmensa sonrisa

-Todos vista al frente. Hay varias reglas que tengo que advertirles. No responderé preguntas así que ponían atención desde el principio- tomo un lápiz para escribir en la pizarra- Ahora, la parte escrita del examen sera manejada con un sistema de reduccion de puntos, comenzaran con una nota perfecta de 10 puntos y por cada respuesta errónea se les restara 1 punto así que si responden tres preguntas mal su calificación final sera siete-

-Mala suerte para Naruto, los exámenes escritos no son su fuerte- mientras hacia una sonrisa burlona y de superioridad

-Regla dos, los equipos aprobaran o no a a partir de los resultados de los tres estudiantes-

-¡QUE! ¡UN SEGUNDO! ¿¡Osea que nos calificaran por equipos!?- una histerica Sakura se levanto de la rabia

-¡A callar! yo tengo mis razones. ¡Silencio y escuchen! Regla numero tres, los centinelas que ven distribuidos alrededor del salón están ahí para observar cuidadosamente cualquier indicio de trampa, por cada incidente que detecten se les restara dos puntos al causante de la trampa-

-¿Que?- un genin dijo nervioso y preocupado

-Les advierto su vista es extremadamente aguda- hizo una sonrisa sádica -y si los sorprenden cinco veces seran descalificados antes de que su examen sea calificado-

-hay muchas maneras para perder puntos- Sakura fruncía el ceño por la preocupación

-El que sea tan tonto como para dejarse sorprender copiando no merece estar aquí si quienes ser considerados shinobi, prueben de lo que es capaz un shinobi excepcional-

-Ya ya, tranquila se que lo hare bien y Sasuke también, aunque Naruto saque cero si lo hacemos muy bien podremos sobrevivir- Sakura se motivaba a si misma-

-Una cosita mas si alguno saca cero y reprueba el examen el equipo entero reprueba- el sensor realmente disfrutaba

-¿¡QUE DIJO!?- Sakura se altero muchísimo

-La pregunta final no se les dará hasta quince minutos antes del final. Tienen una horas en total. ¡Comiencen!-

-Bien concentrate Sakura, tan solo no te que equivoques Naruto, ten al menos una-

-Ah vaya! esta ahí sentado sin hacer nada, va a sofocarse...- Sasuke pensaba mientras miraba preocupado a Naruto

-De que tanto me preocupo solo es un examen no puede ser tan difícil.

-Estos son problemas integrados basados en principios inciertos y que requieren un análisis de energía mecánica completa. Algo muy avanzado. Naruto no va a poder hacerlo-

-Esto es muy difícil ttebayo- muy asustado

-Necesito una calificación perfecta si quiero que tengamos oportunidad pero estas preguntas son tan dificiles... y si... no lo hare, no seré tan tonta como para copiar, espero que Sasuke y Naruto tampoco lo sean-

xxx

-Kyromura ¿que hago? Tu sabes las respuestas verdad. Eres muy inteligente- Naruto suplicaba en su mente

-No conozco las respuestas, estos problemas de humanos son muy difíciles. Te podría contactar con tus compañeros, ademas esa chica es muy inteligente ¿no? Tal como con el chico de la Arena esa vez-

-Pero no tenemos que hacer trampa-

-Eso es lo que ellos quieren , seras mas fuerte pero sigues siendo tan ingenuo. Por que crees que colocaron tantos centinelas y esas preguntas tan difíciles, y molestan tanto por la trampa, ¿Por que cuando sorprendan a alguien copiando no lo eliminan de una vez sino que le restan puntos. Ellos quieren que se haga trampa-

-¿En serio? No lo había pensado. Pero ahora que lo dices tiene logica. Eres muy astuto ¡de veras!-

xxx

Sasuke llegaba a la misma conclusión que el zorro de Naruto y comenzó a usar su Sharingan para leer los movimientos del brazo de alguien en frente. Sakura respondía maniaticamente el examen

Kyromura conectó las mentes del equipo 7. Sakura y Sasuke sentían la extraña sensacion.

-Hey chicos, necesito ayuda ¡No se nada!- suplicaba -por cierto les hablo en un espacio mental así que solo tienen que pensar para responderme... asi que no piensen nada indebido...- lo último lo con mucha malicia

-¿Que? ¿Naruto? ¿Como hiciste esto?- 'pensaba' Sakura sorprendida

-Etto, luego les explico. Pero por favor ayudame Sakura-chan. Así nadie se dará cuenta-

-¡Acaso no sabes que no se debe hace trampa idiota!- grito

Sasuke procedió a explicarle toda la deducción anterior

-Es cierto estan mirando nuestra capacidad de buscar información- la kunoichi lo decia de un modo objetivo e inteligente.

xxx

Naruto escribe las respuestas que le dan Sasuke y Sakura por medio de ese enlace mental. El equipo de Shikamaru hacia prácticamente lo mismo solo que el 'flojo' se las daba a los otros dos pues es muy inteligente. En el quipo 8 Shino usaba sus bichos, Kiba a Akamaru, Hinata su byakugan igual Neji. El equipo del remolino enviaba mensajes de chakra que solo un Uzumaki podría sentir, por supuesto nuestro rubio se dio cuenta pero luego de contactar con su equipo. Gaara usa su tercer ojo u ojo de arena, y otros shinobis copian con métodos muy curiosos. Muchos equipos fueron eliminados por su incapacidad de recolectar información como un shinobi verdadero.

Ya pasaron 45 minutos desde el inicio de la prueba. -Escuchen esta es la pregunta diez y final. Pero antes de hacerle la pregunta hay una o dos regla que deben conocer. Escuchen con atención y traten de no asustarse mucho- miraba a toda el aula tratandoles de infundir miedo -Primero, cada uno de ustedes es libre de no participar en la pregunta final-

-Valla y cual es el reto- protestó una rubia un poco disgustada -Y que pasa si decidimos no participar-

-Si deciden no participar en la pregunta diez, sin importar la respuesta de las demás sacaran cero o sea reprueban y su equipo tambien-

-¡Que! Por supuesto que aceptamos. ¿Quien se retiraría ahora? Haga la décima pregunta- todos decían motivados y seguros

-No tan rápido, todavía no termino- continuaba con su tono lúgubre -Si aceptan la pregunta pero la responden incorrectamente no solo reprobaran... ¡perderán la oportunidad de presentar el examen chunin por siempre jamas!- esto ultimo lo grito con amenaza

Toda al aula se quedo fria

-¡Oye eso no se vale! ¿que clase de regla ridícula es esa? Hay mucha gente aquí que ya ha presentado el examen antes- Kiba se paro de su asiento para quejarse

-Jajajajajajaja- se reía de un modo que le helaria la sangre a cualquiera -digamos que tuvieron mala suerte. Yo no hice las reglas antes pero ahora si. Pero ya dije si no quieren arriesgarse no tiene porque hacerlo si no creen tener la confianza pueden intentarlo la próxima vez jajajajaja-

El aula entera no sabia que hacer

-Ahora si están listos aquí viene la pregunta diez quienes quieran salir haganlo ahora mismo-

-Yo me largo. Yo también. Se acabo me largo no seguire aquí- muchos participantes renunciaron haciendo que la duda creciera aun mas en el aula

xxx -Sea cual sea la pregunta de seguro se la respuesta- Sakura estaba muy segura

-Por supuesto Sakura-

-Hmp-

xxx

-Quedan 78 mas de los esperados y entre ellos están el único equipo del Remolino, el Sonido, la Roca, la Nube y la Niebla - pensaba y observaba que todos los presentes ya estan muy seguros -¡Bien para los que están aquí debo decirles que pasaron el examen!- ya cambio su rostro de asesino a uno no tan criminal. Procedio a explicar el propósito de la pregunta diez, de las otras nueve, el valor de la información y una pequeña charla motivacional

-¡SI PASAMOS! ¡TTEBAYO!- gritaba Naruto, algunas cosas siguen muy igual

-GENIAL LO SAB...- En un instante una mujer pelimorada muy rara entra rompiendo la ventana.

-¡Muy bien chicos y chicas yo seré su próximo sensor Anko Mitarashi ¿están listos para su segundo examen? iBIEN ENTONCES SIGANME!- alzo su puño con mucha emoción pero simplemente fue observada como bicho raro

-Perfecto una gritona loca, me recuerda a Naruto- Sakura pensaba

-¿Dijiste algo Sakura?- la conexión mental aun seguía presente

-¡Rompre este jutsu y dame un poco de privacidad!- su demonio interior comenzaba a emerger. Kyromura rompe esa conexión finalmente

-Te adelantaste- El primer sensor se acerca reprochándole .

-Ibiki, dejaste que todos estos pasaran- se quejo y colocó su mano izquierda en la cintura para apoyarse -tu examen fue muy fácil, te has de estar suavizando -trataba de ridiculizarlo

-O puede ser que los candidatos de este año sean mas aptos- defendió su prueba

-Pues no se ven así- su alegría se convirtió en seriedad -Antes de que yo acabe mas de la mitad serán eliminados ¡esto sera muy divertido! Miren gusanos todo se va a tornar diferente a partir de mañana en la mañana. Les avise a sus jefes de equipo donde tendrán que verme-

xxx

Kakashi los felicita por lograr el primer examen y les dice donde deben presentarse para la segunda prueba. Luego de eso Naruto se retira a su casa. Llega. Abre la puerta. Entra.

-Hola. ¿Que tal te fue en la primera prueba?- le recibe con una sonrisa el pelirrojo

-¿Eh? Sabes donde vivo. Y me fue de maravilla. Fue pan comido dattebayo- le explica lo que hizo y el propósito del examen

-Me alegra que pasaras- se dirige a la pequeña cocina -No se como has sobrevivido todos estos años solo comiendo esto- le reprocha y saca de una estantería los ramen instantáneos

-Es que es es tán delicioso dattebayo- babeaba al pensarlo

-Esta bien el que te guste pero comer sólo esto no es bueno. Deberás comer más cosas verdes, ¡no se lo que me haría mi hermana si te dejo hacerlo!- saco una bolsa de por ahí... que tenia un montón de frutas y verduras

-¡NOOOOO...! ¡Ya comí demasiado verde los últimos ocho días! Dattebayo-

-Pues hoy también comerás, y solo fueron tres noches las que comiste verduras

-Nii-san no quiero- comenzó a actuar como un niño malcriado

-No querrás perder la segunda prueba por mala alimentación ¿o si?- chantaje psicológico presente

-Esta bien- resignado a comer verduras

Mientras comían un inmenso tazón de ensalada -¿Ya conociste a los genin del remolino?-

-¡Si! Son muy agradables dattebayo- ahora su animo cambió a serio -Cuando estaba con ellos note un candidato tan poderoso como un ANBU de elite o hasta el mismo Hokage con unas intenciones malvadas. No me gusta nada-

-No es normal- se notaba muy interesado y pensativo por lo último que Naruto decía

-Lo mas sospechoso es que fingía su nivel y dijo que ha participado en el examen chunin ¡siete veces!- Naruto estaba un poco temeroso

-Veras, el segundo examen es una prueba de supervivencia. Cualquier cosa que suceda con ese tipo o algo fuera de lo 'normal' no dudes en perdirme ayuda. Tambien me gustaría que terminaras rápido el examen para tener tiempo para entrenar un poco más, quiero enseñarte dos cosas más, te esperaré aquí. Ahora descansa-

-Hai niisan- se alegraba mucho el no estar solo y poder comer con alguien, algo que rara vez ocurre. En esa escena el zorro desaparece porque el también tiene cosas que hacer...

 **Al día siguiente**

Todos los candidatos para la primera prueba ya están en la zona 44 o bosque de la muerte ante la gritona loca como sensor. Les hace firmar un acta donde los hace responsables de todo incluso de muerte. Esta les explica todo lo relacionado con la fase 2: la mitad de los equipos deben llevar el pergamino del cielo o la tierra, para pasar el examen cada equipo con sus tres integrantes debe llegar con ambos pergaminos a la torre del centro en menos de cinco días, además esta prueba es de supervivencia. Reparte a cada grupo en una entrada a la zona. Se preparan para entrar.

 **Equipo 8**. -Yahuu. Somos la ley sobreviviendo, no hay maneras de que perdamos, Hinata mas te vale que seas fuerte- dice Kiba. Shino como siempre y Hinata un poco tímida.

Equipo 10 -El examen podria cobrar nuestras vidas ¡Que aburrido! pero ya que tenemos que hacerlo dejemos que el tonto de Naruto valla primero- dice Shikamaru. Choji revisaba toda la comida que llevaba mientras Ino lo mira decepcionada

 **Equipo del sonido** -Se acerca el momento en el que tenemos que abrir las puertas

 **Equipo de la Arena** -No solo tendré que vermelas con los mugrosos fe los otros equipos, estaré con Gaara y podría intentar matarme- pensaba Kankuro preocupado igual que Temari

 **Equipo de Gai**. -¡Te haré sentir orgulloso sensei. Tan solo observa pronto todos conocerán el nombre de Rock Lee!- con un fuerte brillo en los ojos

-¡Muy bien listos gusanos. La segunda parte del examen ha comenzado¡-

Todas puertas se abren al mismo tiempo y todos los equipos salen corriendo. Eran las dos y media de la tarde.

 **Equipo 7**. -¡Muy bien aquí vamos amigos!- dice Naruto mientras aprieta su puño emocionado

El equipo 8 esta parado a campo abierto esperando que unos ninjas de la lluvia caigan en su plan de aprovechar a las sanguijuelas. Finalmente lo logran haciendo que griten mucho los shinobis.

-Ese grito me aterra hasta los huesos- dice Sakura colocando su mano derecha en el corazón mostrando miedo

-Nahh, no hay nada que temer esto va a ser muy fácil-

-Confiarnos puede hacernos perder. Primero, los demás equipos pueden usar el Jutsu de transformación para engañarnos, por lo que debemos tener la certeza de saber que somos los originales-

-Claro, ¿entonces que hacemos?-

-Necesitamos una contraseña que sólo nosotros tres sepamos-

-Yo soy malo para memorizar Dattebayo-

-No de hay otra Naruto- Sasuke habla como un lider

-Claro que si!- Sonríe mostrando una idea

-¿Que propones?- El pelinegro se interesaba por lo que quería hacer

-Prestenme sus manos- los dos accedieron dudosos. Naruto saca un kunai para cortar su mano y la de sus compañeros. Combina la sangre de los tres y dibuja un triángulo en la palma derecha de los tres

-¿Que demonios haces?- grita Sakura

-Sello de triple conexión- el dibujo que hizo se convierte en un triángulo equilátero perfecto (sin color por dentro, solo los lados) para luego desaparecer

-¿Qué se supone debe pasar?- con muchas dudas

-Sakura ¿No notas algo diferente?- le cuestiona Naruto

-Es como si los sintiera a ustedes dos, no solo verlos sino percibirlos- dice muy inteligentemente Sasuke

-Si, es un sello que conecta a las personas por medio de la sangre, ustedes sabran donde estoy y yo igual, si alguien aparece con mi apariencia también sabrán que no soy-

-Naruto... no sabia que podías hacer esto- dice realmente sorprendida y con un brillo en los ojos

-Bueno- se coloca manos en la parte trasera de la cabeza con algo nervioso -estuve aprendiendo algo de sellos...-

-Hmp- se sentía un tanto ridiculizado

-Segundo, yo llevaré el pergamino del cielo-

-¡Claro, toma!- saca un pergamino y se lo da

-Tercero, y la mas obvia debemos buscar el pergamino de la Tierra-

-Auch- una pequeña piedra golpeo a Naruto en su mejilla. Y de la nada una muy fuerte ráfaga de viento los golpeó haciendo que el equipo se separará.

Sasuke se esconde sosteniendo un kunai hasta que 'siente la sangre' de Sakura -Sakura!- lo dice muy agitado

-Sasuke-kun ¿Que fue eso?-

-No lo se.

-¿Tambien sientes a Naruto lejos de aquí?-

-Si...-

-Hey, chicos están bien- su respiración es agitada -¿Que rayos acaba de pasar?-

Sakura y Sasuke notan que quien tienen en frente no es Naruto por lo que se ponen en guardia y le lanzan kunais y shurikens

xxx

Naruto logra no recibir grandes heridas mientras es arrastrado por esa ola de viento. Cuando deja de moverse se encuentra con una serpiente inmensa que quiere tragárselo, el rubio le tira kunais con sellos explosivos a esta hasta caer muerta. Presiente algo malo. Corre lo mas rápido posible para reunirse con sus compañeros.

xxx

-¿¡Pero que demonios les pasa!? Me puedieron haber matado!- lo decía luego de esquivar las armas

-Debo decir que eres mas rápido que el anterior. Sea quien seas ya sabemos que no eres Naruto así que Muéstrate- dice Sasuke muy seguro

-Impresionante, me pregunto como lo notaste- su mirada y gestos en la cara se volvieron mas fríos y sedientos de sangre además tenia una sonrisa delgada y malévola

-Eso no te incumbe- vuelve el Sasuke arrogante.

La técnica de transformación se libera. El ninja es una mujer de la aldea de la Hierba con un sombrero de paja -Esto promete ser interesante- saca un pergamino. A Sakura se le nota el interés porque es el de la tierra -Quieres ponerle tus manos a nuestro pergamino de la Tierra ¿eh?- se lo lleva a la boca, saca su lengua serpentina y se lo traga -…Cuando todo esto acabe... uno de los dos tendrá ambos pergaminos... y el otro estará muerto- se hurgo el ojo que se volvió totalmente rojo. Esa mirada les transmitió su instinto asesino y la imagen de su muerte.

Sasuke y Sakura se paralizaron de miedo. El pelinegro podía razonar pero su cuerpo no le respondía hasta que logra sacar un kunai temblando

-No te preocupes lo haré rapido- mete su mano para sacar dos kunais -No tengo que decírtelo ¿verdad? Ya lo viste con tus propios ojos- se acercaba lentamente para infundir más miedo. Lanza ambos kunais.

Sasuke para lograr vencer el miedo corta su pierna derecha. Salva a Sakura y huye. Se ocultan en la rama de un árbol.

XXX

-Sus rostros... se han ido- miraba Anko asustadas los tres cadáveres de los ninja de la Hierba -Ha aparecido de nuevo, pero por que ahora?, porque en los exámenes chunin?- se adentra en el bosque corriendo muy rápido

xxx

-¿Pero que es ese chakra tan hostil que esta cerca de Sasuke y Sakura?- Naruto hace gestos de preocupación y acelera su paso

xxx

Sasuke temblaba de miedo y trataba de estar en guardia pero el nerviosismo no le permitia concentrarse por esa razón se les acerca una serpiente inmensa a menos de un metro de su cara sin darse cuenta. Salta pero en los ojos del animal rastrero ve el deseo asesino de aquella mujer -¡Alejate!- logro gritar y lanzar unas shurikens para matar a la víbora, de esta sale la mujer de la hierba

-Es una lástima, esperaba fueras al menos un reto no tan pequeño- dice esa aterradora mujer con burla y lamiendo sus labios

Sasuke se posiciona en una rama mas alta aun lleno de miedo y pensando en como siquiera salir con vida. Al final decide lanzar el pergamino que tenia en su dominio -¡Tomalo y dejanos en paz¡-

-Vaya! Hasta que al fin lo entregas- lo dice de un modo amable que da miedo, acaricia el pergamino y toma una postura no ofensiva -Pero... ya lo dije...- su lenta y lúgubre modo de hablar volvió, y se traga el pergamino igual que antes -Cuando todo esto acabe uno de los dos tendrá ambos pergaminos y el otro estará Muertoo- recitaba la frase antes dicha. Comenzó a escalar el árbol lentamente dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke.

Naruto llega justo a tiempo y lanza algunos kunais y shurikens. Los otros dos por el temor ni cuenta se dieron que su compañero acababa de llegar. Tres shurikens y un kunai se claven justo en frente de la cabeza del enemigo lo que hizo se detuviera de golpe.

-Me molesta que estes fastidiando a mis amigos- decía esas palabras con tal orgullo como si fuera el héroe -ese tipo no un genin, es tan fuerte como el hokage!, creo ya conocerlo ¿¡pero de donde!? Lo mejor sera huir- pensaba rápidamente

-¡Naruto!- grita emocionada Sakura

-Tal parece que el mocoso logró escapar de mi querida amiga. Jugaré un rato contigo- hablaba con su sarcasmo a tope. En ese momento otros kunais con sellos explosivos lanzados por Naruto al parecer sin hacer ningún ruido explotaron.

Sasuke salta al árbol donde estaba Naruto. En la escena de la explosión está la figura de la mujer solo que de barro: Sustitución -Un poco mas de tiempo y consigo un rasguño- se sentía preocupación e ironía en su voz

-Oye, ¿Sasuke estas bien?- le da un golpe amistoso en la cabeza que inexplicablemente le 'extrae' todo el miedo en él y le infunde algo de confianza

-Debemos huir- saca un kunai -¡Sakura! Debes venir aquí ahora mismo! Nos vamos-. Sakura asiente y se acerca al grupo . Los tres se van en dirección opuesta a la de esa macabra mujer.

-No se irán tan rápido- de la nada aparece en frente de ellos

-¿Que quieres con nosotros? Ya tienes nuestro pergamino- ahora Sakura es quien quería una explicación mientras apretaba fuertemente un kunai en cada mano

-Yo prometí matarlos... y mi corazón se partiría en mil pedazos si no cumplo con mi promesa- su voz lenta y fría -Kuchiyose no Jutsu- una serpiente igual que la de antes aparece con la mujer encima de su cabeza cuando el humo se disipó

-Asi que no hay de otra- Sasuke toma una postura ofensiva -Pelearemos-

-¿Que es lo que realmente buscas?- el rubio al decir esto fijo su mirada con interés en el -Tu eres un ninja del nivel Hokage-

-Jm Jm jm- reía esa mujer entre dientes

Sasuke hizo unas posiciones de manos terminadas en el sello del tigre -Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu [Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego]- grito y una gran llamarada de fuego se disparó hacia la Serpiente la cual se movio rápidamente hacia la derecha de Sasuke.

Ante la evasiva del rastrero Naruto inhala aire, lanza kunais con papeles bomba para impulsarlos con su chakra de viento al exhalar que cuando explotan crean, una explosión al menos cuatro veces más grande que una normal porque esos sellos son un poco mas poderosos (producto del entrenamiento con sobre fuinjutsu) logrando matar a la serpiente y desaparecerla en humo.

-Esto es malo dattebayo- el rubio coloca su mano izquierda en su antebrazo derecho para liberar los tres sellos de supresión que tenia -Toma Sakura- le pasa algunos papeles explosivos 'especiales' -Ten cuidado son mas poderosos ttebayo- Sakura asiente

-Vaya, esas explosiones son un poco mas grandes de lo normal- esa macabra mujer con su sarcasmo al limite aparece entre el humo como si nada

Sasuke activa su Sharingan y salta hasta ella lanzando unos cuantos kunais, inicia una pelea de Taijutsu. Intenta darle un puñetazo en la cara pero fue detenido por su mano derecha, le tira una patada pero esta se agacha para darle un golpe en el pecho el cual Sasuke ya predijo por lo que se impulsa hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe. Naruto también salta al enemigo con sus 'guanteletes metálicos' activados.

-¿Y eso? ¿No quieres ensuciarte las manos?- intentaba burlarse el shinobi de la hierba

El rubio lo ignora, se mueve muy rapido y dirige fuertemente su puño al estomago pero es detenido por la mano izquierda de la mujer fácilmente, Naruto sabia que pasaría así que aplica bastante chakra de golpe en los nudillos haciendo que salgan cuatro cuchillas que atraviesan hasta un poco mas de su espalda. Naruto retrocede hasta donde Sasuke.

Su mano y estomago sangraron -Yo diría que eso es trampa, fue un movimiento tan sucio- las heridas milagrosamente se curaron

-Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu [Estilo de fuego: Jutsu flor de Fénix- grito Sasuke - además de expulsar fuego

-Fūton: Reppūshō [Estilo de viento: Violenta palma de viento]- grita al mismo tiempo Naruto y lanza algunos kunais y shurikens, Sakura sin saber que hacer también tira algunos kunais.

El fuego de Sasuke al combinarse con la ola de viento de Naruto aumenta exponencialmente el poder del ataque, mientras se acerca la llamarada se puede observar que las ramas que entran en contacto con el fuego se vuelven polvo de ceniza inmediatamente.

La perversa mujer para evitar el ataque crea un remolino alrededor suyo que repele el fuego y las armas. Mientras se defendía ese shinobi, Sasuke saco unos alambres metálicos y shurikens, los maniobro en el aire

-Increíble! Un triple ataque Sharingan molino de viento! {Si... el mismo del anime}- dijo estupefacta la mujer. Los alambres sujetaron todo su cuerpo ante un grueso árbol para inmovilizarla.

Sasuke clavó los shuriken que regresaron en el suelo de madera El pelinegro hizo unos sellos -Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu [Estilo de fuego: Jutsu flama de dragón]- tres enormes llamaradas se crearon junto a Sasuke

Naruto no perdió el tiempo y también hizo unas posiciones de manos -Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu (Estilo de viento: Jutsu dragón misil de Viento)- un monto de viento con forma de dragon casi invisible se formo alrededor de Naruto, en sus pies comenzaba su cola enredandose en el cuerpo de Naruto hasta llegar al hombro derecho su cabeza.

Las llamas se dirigieron a través del alambre. El dragón salio desde sus manos también hacia los hilos metálicos. Ambos elementos se fusionaron dando como resultado un dragón de fuego, sus llamas eran tan calientes que su color no es el típico naranja rojizo sino un amarillo casi blanco. Al impactar el fuego la mujer grito de dolor. El jutsu se mantuvo durante unos diez segundos. El tronco estaba totalmente incinerado y varias decenas de metros detrás del árbol ardian en llamas. Sasuke estaba respirando un poco mas rápido de lo normal por el agotamiento. Sakura se sorprendió por las habilidades de Naruto.

-Es bueno saber que no eres tan inutil- Sasuke se lo dijo a Naruto de un modo arrogante y amistoso

-Pero que demostración de habilidades mas interesante- salio de entre las cenizas esa mujer solo que con el rostro derretido -Sasuke-kun, creo que tu Sharingan es un poco mas agudo que el de Itachi- su voz era masculina y un poco familiar -Ustedes dos son un dúo muy poderoso, uno maneja el viento y el otro el fuego ¡Que buena combinación!- sus elogios realmente son detestables

-¿Quien demonios eres? Dejanos en paz- grito histérica la kunoichi

-¿Quien soy?- se detuvo pensativo -Soy alguien que viene a ver ninjas prometedores. En cuanto a mi nombre...Hmm me llamo Yasha pero ustedes me conocen como Kabuto...-

Los tres genin se sorprendieron

-En cuanto a ti- en un instante se movió y atrapo todas las extremidades del rubio con unas serpientes y alejo a Naruto del grupo -eres buen ninja, te colocaria la marca maldita pero me seras mas útil para lo que tengo planeado, además estoy seguro que lo que llevas dentro no me permitiría colocartela- cada uno de sus dedos diestros comenzaron a emitir una llama morada

-¡Un sello impar! ¿¡QUE PRETENDES!?- grito Naruto e intentaba soltarse pero fue inútil. En su abdomen apareció el sello que almacena al zorro de nueve colas

-¡Sello de cinco puntos!- fue lo que dijo cuando coloco su mano en su estómago. Naruto se desmayo.

-¿¡Que le has hecho a Naruto maldito imbecil!?- la voz de Sakura muestra gran preocupación

El tal Yasha lo lanzo hacia sus compañeros -Y tú...- miro a Sasuke que se petrificó. Al igual que a Naruto, lo atrapo con sus serpientes salidas del brazo -Tu has superado mis expectativas, me seras de vital importancia-

-¡Suelta a Sasuke!- El de cara derretida hizo unos sellos. En sus dedos pulgar, índice y anular de su mano derecha salio un tipo de garra morada/negra. Clavo sus dedos/garras en el cuello de Sasuke. Lo lanzó donde estaba Sakura nerviosa y Naruto desmayado. El pelinegro gritaba, lloraba y agonizaba por el dolor.

La kunoichi observo los huecos sangrando y aparecio una extraña marca.

-¿Y ahora que le has hecho a Sasuke?- mientras abrazaba a Sasuke -Solo le di un pequeño regalo... Pronto vendrá a mi deseando más poder- hacia una sonrisa muy macabra

-En poco tendrán la visita de shinobis del sonido, mis servidores- desapareció

-Nooo! Naruto! Despierta Sasuke esta herido!- gritaba y lloraba al verlos a ambos tirados - Creo que ahora me toca protegerlos a ellos- se secaba sus lágrimas. Sakura estaba aturdida, apenas pasarían veinte minutos y ya estaban en ese lío.

xxxx

Anko se encuentra con Yasha {hace la escena de las serpientes y el jutsu prohibido del anime que no quiero describir}

-¿Entonces a que has venido? ¿A matar a lord Hokage?-

-¿A matar a ese viejo?- lo decía con tono de burla -¿Por que querría hacer eso? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer-

-Entonces a que has venido- se saca el kunai clavado en su mano y se lo lanza

-Querida compañera...- agarra el kunai muy fácilmente -siempre has sido tan ingenua... toda esta aldea siempre ha sido tan estúpida... Pero si quieres saber, le he puesto la marca maldita a un prospecto muy prometedor-

-Idiota! Lo mas probable es que lo único que consigas es matarlo antes de que te sirva- colocó su mano en su hombro y trataba de ocultar dolor que le genera la marca maldita que lleva

-Es posible, pero creo que sobrevivirá, después de todo él es el heredero del Sharingan- hace una posición de manos. Anko se desmaya. Desaparece

xxx

Ya esta callendo la noche. Sakura esta cuidando de sus dos compañeros dentro de un árbol con tronco hueco -Sasuke ya puede respirar mejor, pero la fiebre de estos dos es muy alta... me pregunto que sera esa marca del cuello de Sasuke y la del abdomen de Naruto. No importa. Solo debo cuidarlos hasta que despierten- comenzaba a cerrar los ojos por el sueño -No debo...dormirme...- y se durmió.

Los tres ninjas del sonido estaban acechando -Tal como dijo Yasha-sama, atacaremos al amanecer- dice la 'momia'

 **En la mañana del día siguiente.**

Los shinobis del sonido envían una 'ardilla explosiva' a Sakura pero esta la repele con un kunai para evitar que sus trampas se desativaran. Ellos tres aparecen en escena, el líder le pide vulgarmente que despierte a Susuke pues quiere matarlo, evitan la trampa terrestre pero la kunoichi desbloquea otra trampa, un enorme tronco se dirige hacia ellos pero facilmente lo rompen, Sakura les lanza unos cuantos kunais pero son rebotados por Zaku con una pared de viento. Corren hacia el equipo 7, cuando estaban muy cerca Rock Lee los golpea y se le declara a Sakura, ella solo le agradece. El cejotas planea luchar contra los tres así que decide usar el loto primario contra Dosu el líder aunque no tuvo efecto porque Zaku amortigua el impacto, el usar esa técnica lo dejo agotado y más vulnerable así que perdió mas rápido. Cae inconsciente al final. A lo lejos el equipo de Asuma-sensei observa todo cuestionandose si ayudar o no.

Kin, la kunoichi del equipo del sonido humilla a la pelirrosa cogiéndola de su cabello. Sakura se llena de valor y se corta su cabello con un kunai, hace unos jutsus muy básicos para tratar de ganarles, al final termino mordiendo ridículamente a Zaku. El equipo 10 interviene. Ino le pide a Sakura que se encargue de sus compañeros.

De Sasuke emanaba un chakra morado que aumentaba, y de Naruto fluía irregularmente chakra rojo: aveces aumentaba, otras veces disminuía, desaparecía y aparecía de golpe.

Choji ataca a Zaku con su jutsu, el del sonido apenas lo repelía con su estilo de aire, esa bola de masa humana salta y se dirige a gran velocidad. Dosu intenta salvarlo pero es atrapado por el Jutsu posesión de sombra del Nara. Y la Yamanaka cambia de cuerpo usando su Jutsu de transferencia de mente amenazando de un 'accidente en el cuello'. Zaku evade el ataque, y lanza su ataque de aire hacia el cuerpo de kin, choji para protejerla recibe el impacto quedando muy mareado y la sombra de Shikamaru desaparece. Neji y Tenten los compañeros de Lee aparecen, amenaza a atacarlos por tratar a Lee como saco de golpear, pero antes de atacar se detiene porque ve el peligrosos chakra de Sasuke.

Sasuke se levanta con ese chakra morado girando alrededor de el y con un montón de marcas en su cuerpo -Sakura ¿Quien te hizo eso?- su voz fría y con necesidad de sangre le heló la sangre a todos.

-¡Ino regresa a tu cuerpo ahora mismo y Choji tu también ven aquí!- Shikamaru muy preocupado -no querrán que los metan en esto- sus compañeros obedecieron

-Sasuke ¿Estas bien?- preguntaba muy temerosa

Miraba sus manos -Estoy mejor que nunca ¡Ese tipo me dio poder! Me hizo entender que soy alguien que vive solo para tener más y más poder- hablaba con una confianza y maldad que parecería que podría conquistar el mundo entero con sus manos -Pero dime ¿quien te hizo eso?-

-Fui yo! Ahora que vas a hacer- dijo Zaku altivamente -Terminare esto de un solo golpe!- e hizo su onda supersónica -Lo ven, dije que seria fácil!- alardeaba muy cansado

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- apareció en su espalda y lo golpeó hasta caer varios metros

-Que rápido! Puso a sus amigos fuera de peligro en un instante!- el miedo de Dosu se le notaba en la voz

Sasuke camino siniestramente hacia el derrotado Zaku -Tal parece que estas muy apegado a tus brazos! Sería muy divertido si te los quito- hizo un poco de fuerza y desencajó ambos brazos de su lugar. Zaku obviamente grito de dolor. Todos estaban aterrorizados por esa escena tan sádica

-Sigues tu. Espero que lo hagas un poco más interesante- enviándole una mirada asesina a Dosu

-¡Basta Sasuke detente!- Sakura llorando abrazo por la espalda a su compañero de equipo. Las marcas desaparecieron dejando a un Sasuke sentado y demasiado aturdido

-Toma te dejamos nuestro pergamino de la tierra, ahora nos vamos- su voz mostraba tranquilidad y comenzó a retirarse hasta que sintió igual que todos una sed de sangre incluso o mas fuerte que la de la marca maldita.

-¡AAAHHHH!- un inmenso grito de una fuerte agonía rompió la efimera tranquilidad que había. Todos colocaron su mirada en la fuente del grito. Era Naruto que estaba acostado en posición fetal apretándose el estómago con sus brazos. El suelo estaba algo agrietado por tal poder. Tenia un chakra espeso y rojo cubriendo su cuerpo y de este salia algo parecido a una cola. Sus rasgos se veían mas inhumanos: ojos rojos con pupila rasgada, colmillos mas grandes, las marcas de su rostro mas grandes y sus uñas como garras. Seguía agonizando mientras lo miraban

-¡Naruto! ¿Que demonios te hizo ese tipo también?- Sakura miraba tristemente el dolor de Naruto

Ese aura desapareció de golpe. Todos los cambio corporales del rubio igual. Pero Naruto estaba agotado. Se trató de levantar lo mas rápido posible. Hizo unos sellos y -Kuchiyose no Jutsu- aparecen dos zorros, uno es Kyromura y el otro es uno negro con algunos rasgos blancos. Ambos tienen tamaño pequeño

-Necesito que llames a Nora ahora mismo- se lo decía al zorro negro -Y tu cuidame Por favor-

Ambos asintieron. El canino negro aumento un poco de tamaño y corrió a una velocidad brutalmente rápida en dirección a la aldea sin dejar sonido ni huella alguna en su trayectoria. El aura roja volvió de golpe en Naruto, igual que sus rasgos de zorro. Naruto volvió a caer del dolor. Ahora ya tenía no una sino dos colas

-¿Que sucede Naruto-san?- dijo el zorro preocupado dejando a algunos impactados por hablar

-Sello... de cinco puntos...- apenas logró decir El zorro abrió los ojos sorprendido

-No me digas que fue 'él'- Kyromura se refería a Kabuto, el shinobi extremadamente fuerte de los exámenes. Naruto asintió y seguía en su dolor

-Esto es malo... ese sello impar mezcla muy bruscamente el chakra de Naruto-san y el Kurama-sama. Esa repentina combinación puede hacer que pierda su conciencia y actúe irracionalmente - pensaba preocupado -Resiste, estoy seguro que Nora llegara en un momento

Todos miraban sin saber que decir esa escena. Los genin del sonido aprovecharon para irse sin llamar la atención.

-¿Que le sucede a Naruto?- Sakura se le acerco y pregunto al pequeño zorro naranja

Kyromura sintió sus buenas intenciones asi que le respondió sin dar mucha información -El chakra dentro de Naruto esta fuera de control. Un repentino y brusco aumento de poder puede hacer que cualquiera pierda el control y la razón de sus acciones- Todos escucharon lo ultimo y miraron a Sasuke pues algo parecido le sucedió a él, solo que Naruto aun restitia.

Durante dos minutos se repetía la escena donde Naruto perdia ese poder y de repente aparecía. En ese laxo de tiempo Lee despertó y preguntó sobre Naruto, Sakura le respondió lo poco que sabia

En un segundo sin que nadie se diera cuenta un pelirrojo y el zorro negro estaban al lado de Naruto que en ese momento no tenia ese aura asesina -Que rapido!- Fue lo que muchos pensaron

-Es un sello de cinco puntos- Kyromura fue el primero en hablar

-...- levantó su chaqueta para ver el sello -Es un sello complicado que muy pocos saben hacer- estaba disgustado

-Lo hizo él...- con una voz misteriosa añadió Kyromura

-Ya veo- de sus dedos de la mano derecha salia algo como fuego pero azul. En ese instante Naruto volvía a emitir chakra rojo -Liberacion sello de cinco punto- el chakra rojo entraba en Naruto por su estomago dejándolo acostado en el piso sin aliento. Al ver que las cosas estaban mas calmadas el equipo de Neji se marchó.

-Gracias- fue lo que dijo el rubio

-¿Naruto va a estar bien?- Sakura miraba agradecida a aquel pelirrojo

-Si. Solo necesita descansar unos minutos-

-¿Quien eres?- hablo Sasuke después de tanto tiempo callado

-Soy un amigo. Mi nombre es Nora- sonreía levetemente -¿Por que siento un sello maldito en ti?-

-No es nada- trataba de ocultar la verdad pero se percibia su mentira

-Eres amigo de Naruto ¿No? Dejame revisarte- se acerco y vio esa marca -Esto no es sano. Será mejor quitartela- En eso Ino le arreglaba el cabello a Sakura. Luego de eso el equipo Asuma se marcha.

Sasuke finalmente accedió. El pelirrojo saca un pergamino de su camisa. Del pergamino sale un pincel y un recipiente. Se corta y su poco sangre la derrama en ese ¿Tintero?. Aplica chakra ahí. Mancha el pincel con su sangre. Dibuja alrededor del sello algo parecido a una circunferencia de cadenas. Saca un pergamino en blanco y dibuja unos simbolos. Luego, al igual que Yasha, de sus dedos pulgar, índice y anular salia unas garras pero esta vez de color blanco azulado. Las clavo lentamente en cada símbolo de su cuello -¡Liberacion sello maldito del cielo!- Saca sus dedos y seguidos de estos una viscosa sustancia de color morado oscuro. Las tres columnas de liquido morado las coloca en el pergamino, en este aparece la misma marca de Sasuke. El cuello de Sasuke ya no tenia esa marca y las cadenas se evaporaban -Eso es todo-

-Hmp-

-Gracias Nora-san- le brillaban los ojos ante aquel muchacho

Naruto se levantó.

-Espero que esten bien. Ya mejor me voy- dijo Nora y desapareció en un Remolino de aire rojo. Ambos zorros también se despidieron y se fueron en una bola de humo rojo y negro

Con todo lo que había pasado ya eran las diez de la mañana del segundo día.

-Debemos ir ya a la torre Dattebayo- dijo Naruto -Ya tenemos el pergamino de la Tierra!-

-Baka! No tenemos el pergamino del cielo!- Sakura le protesto con un grito

Naruto solo sonrió con picardía-¿Estas segura?- saca de su chaqueta el pergamino del cielo

-¿Eh? ¿Pero como?- dijo Sakura sorprendida y feliz

-Jajajaja Yo le di un falso pergamino a Sasuke Dattebayo- se río y burlo

-Mejor vamos. Tenemos ambos pergaminos no?-

Sasuke solo asintió. Los tres se fueron en dirección a la torre luego de comer algo.

Cuando llegaron abrieron ambos pergaminos. Se dieron cuenta que era una invocación. Iruka hace su entrada espectacular

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Eres tu!?- dice Sasuke desconcertado y sorprendido

-Hola. Tiempo sin verlos- les sonríe amistosamente -Felicidades han pasado la fase dos del examen chunin en...- mira su reloj y piensa -...Veintiún horas y cincuenta minutos. No hay duda de que son un gran equipo!- Procede y les explica el significado de las palabras escritas en la pared. Y Naruto hace su escena de alegria por pasar la segunda prueba

-¿Eso es todo sensei?- pregunto Sakura

-Si, eso es todo. Ahora pueden descansar hasta que se terminen los cinco días dados para completar el examen-

xxx

Kakashi se alegra al ver que su equipo haya terminado la prueba de supervivencia en menos de 24 horas. Pero se preocupa por Sasuke porque según Anko, Yasha le coloco la marca de maldicion a Sasuke también. Se acerca a revisarle el cuello. No ve ninguna marca

-¿Que buscas?- le preguntó Sasuke-Si la respuesta es esa marca maldita que coloca un tal Yasha, un tipo llamado Nora me la quitó- fue seco y directo a decir las cosas

-¿Te la quito Nora?- oía impresionado porque nadie antes había podido quitar la marca maldita -¿Quien es Nora?-

-No lo se. Naruto lo llamo y lo único que dijo acerca de él es que es un amigo...-

-Ya no importa. Descansa- se retira pensativo. Luego le informa al Hokage sobre esto

xxx

Naruto tambien se retira y se dirige a su apartamento sin que nadie se de cuenta. -Te estaba esperando- dice Nora alegre

-Niisan! ¿Que me a enseñar? Puedo lograr lo que sea dattebayo- habla eufórico

-Jaja Espero que así sea. Te enseñare como ya te dije dos cosas. Una es un sello especial, estoy seguro de que lo lograras hoy mismo. La otra es el cuarto nivel de control de chakra que consiste en poder levitar al solidificar tu chakra, es muy complicado, además cuando lo logres te abrirá mil posibilidades-

-Wow...Etto ¿Que es levitar?- esa pregunta desanimo a Nora

-En pocas palabras caminar en el aire. Iremos a entrenar donde antes-

-¡Si! Vamos dattebayo-

 **Al medio día del quinto día de la senda fase del examen chunin**

-Tal como te lo dije. Logras ese sello pero no aun el control de chakra-

-Lo logro solo por un segundo como mucho dos. ¡Es tan complicado! Es como caminar en el agua solo que en esto se usa mas chakra, si coloco un poco más de chakra me caigo y aplico poco también. Y eso que hay que cambiarlo constantemente ¡Que problemático!- Ya sonaba un poco a Shikamaru

-Te dije que no seria fácil. Continuaras luego. Recuerda que en poco terminara la segundo fase-

-Si. Lo se-

-Mira, lleva estos. Te serán muy útiles [...]-

-Hai Niisan-

xxx

-¡Naruto! ¡Donde rayos has estado!- la Sakura demonio le hablaba -¡Te desapareciste por cuatro días enteros! ¿Es que acaso no ibas a presentar el examen?-

-Lo siento Sakura-chan- ya no tenia banda en la frente, tenia la banda del remolino en su brazo derecho y el de la hoja en su izquierda -Tuve algunos problemas-

-¿Otra vez esa excusa barata?- Sakura ya estaba de malgenio y se desquitaba con Naruto

Al finalizar las 120 horas del segundo examen todos los equipos ganadores estaban en formados.

-No puedo creer que hayan pasado tantos- prácticamente todos los presentes pensaban eso

Estaban los nueve novatos, el equipo Gai, el equipo de Gaara, los del Sonido, La Roca, La Niebla, La Nube, el remolino y tres de la cascada, con sus respectivos lideres de grupo junto al Hokage y otros shinobis debajo de una estatua haciendo una posición de manos. En total suman 33 candidados

-Bien gusanos, escuchen claramente que lord Hokage va a explicar la tercera fase del examen- el sensor de la segunda prueba, Anko Mitarashi hablo o mas bien ordenó -Lord Hokage, todos suyos- su tono ya es amable

Sarutobi da un paso al frente. Se aclara la garganta y dice -Antes de comenzar con el tercer examen necesito explicarles algo sobre el examen mismo- hizo un silencio -es algo que necesitan comprender-

XxxxxxxX

Eso es todo por ahora, este capitulo fue un poco más largo de lo normal por eso me tarde un poco mas en publicar.

Se que algunos esperarían que Naruto fuera brutalmente fuerte y habil, pero piensenlo solo ha entrenado una semana.

Acerca de quien sera la pareja de Naruto... la verdad no lo se, he pensado en colocar a Hinata o una Uzumaki pero no logro decidirme, también pienso Naruto es muy joven para 'perversiones'. Pero diganme ¿Quieren que Nora ya este comprometido, le busco a alguien o mejor soltero? Dejen sus opiniones. Gracias por leer. ¡EL PROXIMO CAPITULO BATALLAS!


	5. Preeliminares

Hola de nuevo. Me encanta el apoyo que esta recibiendo la historia, se los agradezco mucho. Mis respuestas a los comentarios estan al final. En las preeliminares las cosas se pondran muy interesantes. No se japonés asi que cualquier posible técnica que me invente estará en español, no quiero hacer una fatal traducción. Sin mas rodeos. Comencemos.

XxxxxxxX

 **Flashback**

 _En un tiempo poco antes de comenzar la primera fase del examen chunin._

En una cueva diez hologramas algunos con forma humana y otros no hablaban estado organizados en un circulo

-[...] Esa sera su misión por ahora. Además como extra les pido que investiguen a ese personaje que dice ser el lider Uzumaki, nivel de habilidad, relaciones, propósitos, lo máximo que puedan, estoy seguro de que él podría interferir en nuestros planes- dijo un holograma al parecer el líder con voz seria e imponente dirigiéndose a dos figuras en específico

-Al fin algo por hacer, ya me moría del aburrimiento. En marcha- le responde una figura 'siniestra'

-Poner a mover las cosas, eso me interesa- le responde su compañero con tranquilidad e interés

-Y yo que quería un poco de entretenimiento... Hm- otra figura anonima

-Eso es todo por ahora- concluyó el lider

 **Fin del Flashback**

XxxX

Sarutobi da un paso al frente. Se aclara la garganta y dice -Antes de comenzar con el tercer examen necesito explicarles algo sobre el examen mismo, es algo que necesitan comprender. Es sobre el objetivo real de estos exámenes ¿Por que creen que nuestra aldea hacer los exámenes en conjunción con las demás?-

-¡Para hacer muchos amigos y jugar! Ssu!- una niña con el cabello verde de la cascada grito e interrumpió al Hokage. Casi todos los candidatos la miraron con desprecio, otros con curiosidad.

-Oye Fuu-san! No seas maleducada!- le reprendía en voz baja alguien de su equipo.

-En efecto,- prosiguió Sarutobi -para fomentar la amistad entre las naciones e incrementar el nivel de sus shinobis. Pero es necesario que conozcan su verdadero significado, los exámenes chunin son en otras palabras... la representación de las batallas entre las naciones-

-¿Que quiere decir con eso?-

-Veran, si observamos la historia se darán cuenta de que la mayoría de las aldea que participan en el examen alguna vez fueron enemigas, con el paso del tiempo las aldeas seleccionaron shinobis para que las representaran y cargaran con el su honor, ese fue el inicio de estos exámenes. En la tercera fase ustedes serán observados por personas muy importantes como Daimyōs, estos verán la calidad de los Ninja que se estan entrenando en cada aldea. Dependiendo de su análisis los países solicitaran misiones a las aldeas, si una aldea tiene muchas solicitudes triunfará, en cambio las que no caerán en la ruina. Por eso es tan importante que demuestren lo mejor en la ultima parte del examen. Ahora procederé a explicar la siguiente prueba-

Llega un hombre y se le inclina al hokage -Si me permite, yo explicaré el resto. Soy Genma Shiranui, el sensor del tercer examen- {ya conocen su apariencia}

-Adelante-

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos- lo dijo de un modo rutinario -Bien, antes de comenzar con la tercera fase del examen de selección chunin ustedes deber hacer algo. Debido a que han aprobado demasiados canditados la segunda prueba se procederá a realizar una ronda preeliminar-

-¿¡Preeliminar!? ¿Que quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Shikamaru esperando que no fuera lo que el suponia

-Como ya dijo lord Hokage, en la tercera fase estarán presentes invitados muy importantes y no queremos hacerles perder el tiempo, por lo que ahí estarán solo los mejores canditados. Para elegirlos ahora lucharan en un combate uno contra uno con toda intensidad-

-Pero si acabamos de sobrevivir del segundo examen-

-¿Pelear ahora mismo? Pero si estamos exhaustos ¡Que problemático!-

-Quien crea que no esta en condiciones para pelear puede retirarse ahora mismo- prosiguió el sensor

Algunos vieron muy tentativa la propuesta. Finalmente dos genin de la cascada alzaron la mano, aunque físicamente no se notaban agotados ni sucios; también se retiró un genin de Kiri, uno de Kumo y otro de Iwa. Nadie mas se rindió. Finalmente quedan 28 candidatos.

-Si nadie mas se va a retirar comenzaremos con los combates. En cuanto a las reglas, no hay reglas. El ninja ganador sera si su oponente se rinde o muere en combate, también yo puedo terminar el combate si veo que uno de los dos ya no esta en condiciones para seguir peleando. Ya que hay 28 candidatos seran 14 encuentros-

-Abran el panel- ordeno Anko por medio de un micrófono. El panel se abrió dejando a la vista una inmensa pantalla.

-La pantalla detrás de mi mostrara los nombres de los rivales- La pantalla comenzó a mostrar nombres aleatorios muy rapido hasta que se detuvieron

-Demonios! ¿Por que debo ser el primero? ¡Que problemático!- dijo Shikamaru

-Pasen al frente los dos que tienen su nombre en la pantalla y el resto de candidatos ubiquense en el segundo nivel-

Shikamaru y la kunoichi del sonido salen y colocan cara a cara frente al sensor. El resto sube a observar junto a sus respectivos lideres de grupo

-¿Que es esto? ¿Debo pelear con una niña?-

-Sigue pensando así y perderás mas rápido, "hombrecito"- le responde Kin

-El primer combate es entre Shikamaru Nara y Kin Tsuchi. Comiencen-

-Ya que no tengo otra opción deberé hacer mi mayor esfuerzo ¡Que flojera!-

Shikamaru se ubico para hacer su jutsu. Su sombra salio en intento atrapar a Kin pero esta solo se burlo de no tener otro truco. La kunoichi lanzo un par de agujas senbon con cascabeles cada uno que son esquivadas fácilmente, luego lanza otros esta vez sin nada más pero llevaban alambres que conectaron con los cascabeles anteriores, estos al sonar emiten una vibración que hace que Shikamaru pierda el equilibrio, caiga y alucine. Kin sigue jugando con el al lanzar mas agujas pero luego decide acabar rápido. Al momento de lanzar su ataque final no puede moverse porque fue atrapada por la sobra de Shikamaru. Todos los movimientos del Nara se reflejan en ella. Él lanza una shuriken directo a la cabeza de Kin y ella igual, pero justo antes de impactar Shikamaru se inclina hacia atrás. Kin se tranquiliza pero su cabeza choca con la pared quedando desmayada. Luego se la llevaron los médicos

Bosteza -¡Ay! Pero que cansancio!- y hace 'estiramientos' de cuello y espalda

-Ganador Shikamaru Nara-

-Sii Shikamaru! Sabía que ganarías!- grita Ino

-¿Como pudo ganar con la pereza que se lleva? ttebayo!-

-Es astuto- agrego Sasuke

-Parece que los novatos de este año son muy interesantes- dice algo ansioso Neji

-Bien, comencemos con el segundo encuentro- dijo el sensor y el marcador mostró los nombre -La segunda batalla es entre Sasuke Uchiha y Zaku Abumi-

-Tal parece que es mi turno- Sasuke

-No puedo tener mejor suerte- Zaku sonrió maliciosamente -Me vengare por lo que me hiciste. Sasuke Uchiha- pensó con satisfacción

Ambos rivales bajaron

-Comiencen- dijo con aburrimiento

-Con los dos brazos inútiles como siquiera planeas pelear- dice con su típico superioridad -Lo menos doloroso es que te rindas-

-JA! Si claro- con odio -Pues como crees, tengo movimiento en uno de ellos- sacó su brazo derecho de entre las vendas que lo sostenían

-Hmp-

xx

En las gradas

-Sasuke no tiene la marca de maldicion. ¿Como pudo habérsela quitado?- penso con tranquilidad e interés el 'sensei' del sonido

-Naruto- Kakashi le dirige la palabra a su alumno

-Si sensei- lo mira con duda

-Tengo entendido que alguien llamado Nora logro quitar de Sasuke algo que nadie jamas ha logrado hacer- su voz es seria y llena de curiosidad -¿Quien es Nora? Se que le pediste ayuda mientras estaban en el bosque de la muerte-

-Oh, ya veo. Nora es... bueno, un amigo mio que logro quitar ese sello maldito. Estoy seguro que pronto lo conocerás-

-Un amigo eh- termino la conversación sin conseguir sningun respuesta

-Así que alguien llamado Nora logró quitar esa marca. Las cosas se mueven de una manera muy interesante- hizo una sonrisa delgada el hombre del sonido. Este hombre tiene los ojos color morado, cabello negro y tez blanca; lleva puesto el uniforme estándar de Otogakure

xx

El genin del sonido corre hacia Sasuke e intenta darle un golpe con su mano util. El Uchiha la detiene fácilmente pero era una trampa de Zaku para poder darle con su onda de aire. Zaku ejecuta su jutsu pero Sasuke logra esquivarlo antes de que lo haga, este se agacha y coloca su mano y pie derecho en el piso y le da un golpe con su pie izquierdo en su mentón haciendo que Zaku se eleve en el aire. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Zaku, Sasuke que tenia gran ventaja salta con sus cuatro extremidades y se coloca bajo su espalda-

-Ese movimiento es mio- dijo muy sorprendido Lee

-Lo admito, copie lo anterior- mientras estaba en el aire -pero todo lo que sigue es mio- seguido de decir eso hizo una serie de patadas {si la ráfaga de leones} dejando a Zaku inconsciente en el piso agrietado a causa del fuerte impacto.

-El ganador del segundo encuentro es Sasuke Uchiha- y mira a Sasuke analíticamente -Este chico es bastante bueno- pensó

-Eso es Sasuke-kun! Eres el mejor!- gritaron en coro Ino y Sakura

-Hmp- camina lentamente con la frente muy en alto por las escaleras

-Bahh! El teme tenia mucha ventaja...- Naruto trataba de ridiculizar a su compañero

-Callate dobe, yo no soy un perdedor como tú- de alguna manera su arrogancia tenía un tono amistoso

-Ya te haré tragar tu palabras dattebayo!- modo rabieta activado -Acabare con el rival que me toque en menos tiempo que tu! Dattebato!

-Hmp- ignoro a Naruto

-Estos dos... Ya no se si están peleando o "forjando lazos"- pensaba Kakashi con una gota en su frente al estilo anime

-Bien, terminado este encuentro. Procederemos al siguiente- el marcador mostró los nombres de -Zorah Uzumaki y Chojuro bajen a la zona de combate- los dos hicieron los que se les pidió

El chico del kimono rojo al igual que su cabello bajo serenamente, a diferencia del joven de la Neblina que en su rostro y cuerpo se expresaban ansiedad, timidez, nerviosismo {su atuendo es igual que en Shippuden sólo que mas niño}. Se pararon frente a frente.

-Si quieren pueden comenzar- y se alejo un poco de los rivales

Chojuro sacó su espada vendada de dos mangos y la tomo con postura defensiva. Zorah vio el arma con curiosidad y sorpresa

-Esa espada... me resulta familiar- fue lo único que dijo pensativo. Retrocedió un poco y tomo una postura defensiva también

-Esta es la Hiramekarei, una espada de los siete espadachines ninja de la Niebla- tartamudeo a veces y tenia un leve sonrojo por su timidez

-Seguro...- sonó incrédulo -Oh, ya recuerdo aquella imagen, esa es una de las nueve espadas raras de Uzushiogakure de las cuales ocho fueron robadas hace treinta años... sera mejor hacer las cosas interesantes así que...- pensó e hizo unos sellos pero no paso absolutamente nada -Comencemos- saco su espada. El arma tenia el mango rojo con rombos blancos consecutivos, una hoja negra de doble filo con una curvatura apenas perceptible. La sujetó con ambas manos. También tomo una postura defensiva.

-Que bella Katana...- dijo Tenten con ojos como estrellas y enamorada al parecer de un arma. Los que estaban cerca y no la conocían la miraron como un bicho

Debido a que ambos no hacían nada, el de la Neblina inicio la lucha al ir con su espada arrastrandola en el piso sujetándola una mano en cada mango. A tres metros de distancia de su rival, Chojuro da una vuelta, en ésta el arma se alza y se quitan las vendas e intenta darle un fuerte golpe en el cuello. Zorah lo rechaza con su espada. Tienen un choque de fuerzas por igual. La Hiramekarei emana un color azulado al parecer chakra y la espada se divide en dos, en un instante una 'espada' deja de hacer fuerza e intenta asestarle un corte en la cara. Ágilmente Zorah retrocede sin algún posible rasguño

xx

-Los dos son muy buenos...- dijo Sakura sorprendida

-Sensei, ¿esa espada es una de las nueve?- preguntaba Karin a su líder

-Creó que si... Es la primera vez que la veo- le respondió su sensei pelirrojo

xx

-Eres muy bueno con esa espada, Chojuro- le dio un elogio Zorah

El pelirrojo metió su mano en su Kimono rojo, saco un pergamino y lo abrió en el aire. De este salio una Katana idéntica a la que ya tenía. La agarró. Enrolló el pergamino y lo guardo. Ahora porta un arma en cada mano. De una manera extraña logró hacer el sello del tigre mientras sujetaba ambas espadas -Hoja roja de espadas gemelas- El filo de las Katanas (de doble filo cada una) se torno a un rojo brillante del color de su cabello. Luego resbalo las hojas de cada espada con la otra simbolizando un reto. Termino colocando las espada en un tipo de 'X' defensiva

xx -Tiene que ser un gran rival como para usarlas- decía muy atento al combate Kenra

Kakashi destapó su ojo con Sharingan para ver de que técnica de trataba y hasta para ver si se puede copiar. Solo su rostro mostraba sorpresa.

-¿Que sucede? Mi eterno rival ¿Por que esa cara de susto?-

-Esa técnica... -fijaba su atención en el combate- no la conozco, y con el Sharingan no puedo saber en que consiste y tampoco puedo leer sus pasos... es muy extraño-

-Pues miremos lo que mostrara la juventud de los pelirrojos!-

xx

Zorah corrió hacia su rival a un paso regular. Mueve su espada 'izquierda' hacia el brazo izquierdo de su rival. Fue bloqueada. Su katana libre intento cortar la cara de Chojuro pero también fue contrarrestada consiguiendo solo un pequeño rasguño en su pómulo derecho. Zorah dio un salto hacia atrás e hizo una pequeña y delgada sonrisa. Se lanzó de nuevo a su oponente. Hizo prácticamente lo mismo solo que hubo más choques de espadas, pero esta vez Zorah consiguió hacerle mas cortes: algunos en los brazos, otros en el rostro y piernas.

-Ya has perdido- dijo muy seguro el pelirrojo

-Puedo seguir...- Estaba muy agotado, sus movimientos eran cada vez mas lentos por esa razón recibió mas cortes, sudaba un montón y su piel estaba algo roja. Cayo al suelo por el 'agotamiento'

xx

Todos miraban sorprendidos como había caído por cansancio si no habian durado mucho su enfrentamiento

-¿Que? Como es que cayo así de rápido...- preguntó Ino al 'aire' -No lo conozco pero se que un Shinobi no se cansa solo con hacer eso-

-Si... es problemático pero tiene que ver con el jutsu que hizo, esos filos rojos algo le hicieron cuando lo cortaban...- respondió el analítico del grupo diez

xx

Chojuro respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba caliente, y temblaba un poco. Los médicos aparecieron para llevárselo.

-El efecto terminará en unos quince minutos- le dijo Zorah. Sus katanas perdieron lo rojo, guardo una en un pergamino y la otra en su espalda (donde la tenia antes)

-El ganador del tercer encuentro es Zorah Uzumaki-

Zorah subió -Desde el primer corte en su mejilla mi victoria estaba asegurada, con esos filos rojos le transmití un chakra "especial" que comenzó a fluir por su sangre y volver su cuerpo mas caliente, así entorpeciendo sus movimientos. Con cada corte, mas lento se hacia y su temperatura aumentaba hasta finalmente sofocarse- explico a los curiosos

-Aqui todos parecen ser muy poderosos, me pregunto como serán los otros de su equipo...- dijo en su mente Sakura con curiosidad y nervios

-Que técnica más... interesante- pensó Kakashi

-Ese equipo es fuerte- agrego Sasuke refiriéndose a los del remolino

-Ya que tenemos prisa el cuarto encuentro es entre- el tablero hizo lo de siempre -Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka- Las rivales kunoichis bajaron.

En un comienzo pelearon delicadamente. Los espectadores notaron que no estaban dando todo lo que podían. Ino tenia la oportunidad de golpear a Sakura en la cara pero no lo hizo debido a sus recuerdos de la infancia. Sakura se enojo por su compasión y coloco su Hitae ate en su frente representado que lucharía como iguales, Ino hace lo mismo. La kunoichis chocan sus puños fuertemente mostrando su seriedad en la batalla, la fuerza al ser la misma se cancela. Sakura crea unos clones que son meras ilusiones para confundirla, lo logra, la golpea, y se enoja porque Ino no lucha con todo lo que tiene. La rubia lo admite y ahora va enserio. Hacen una larga y dura igualada batalla de taijutsu. Se agotan. Sakura se burla del cabello de su rival. Ino hace un escándalo por la rabia hasta terminar cortándose su pelo. Decide hacer su Jutsu transferencia de mente. Lo hace. Sakura corre para esquivarlo. Ino falla y cae. Sakura disfruta su victoria pero resulta que no se puede mover porque esta atrapada por unos hilos controlados por Ino. La rubia fingió su jutsu. Ahora que no se puede mover Sakura, planea ejecutar la técnica en ella. Lo hace. Intenta rendirse pero Naruto le grita a Sakura que no se rinda. Sakura despierta en su mente y expulsa a Ino de ahí. A ambas les queda muy poca energía. Se golpean mutuamente en la cara. Continúan sus recuerdos. Se desmayan. El sensor declara empate. Sus respectivos senseis las llevan a las gradas. Sus compañeros va a revisarlas.

-No se preocupen- dijo Asuma -solo están cansadas. En un momento despertaran-

Se alejaron los genin ahora esperando el resultado del Tablero

-Que se yo!- suplicaba un Naruto muy impaciente -Si, ojala sea yo!-

-No Naruto! Sera mi turno de demostrar todo mi potencial. Estoy seguro de eso- le contradijo Lee a Naruto con aun mas entusiasmo

-Bien, el quinto encuentro es entre Temari y Tenten- anuncio el sensor

Lee y Naruto se rodearon de un aura depresiva (so cute)

Las competidoras bajaron. Sakura e Ino recién despiertan de su encuentro justo en el momento para ver el siguiente combate, pelean en plan niñas.

Temari con una mirada fría, despiadada y amigable espera a que su rival haga el primer movimiento. Tenten se encuentra ansiosa y excitada por comenzar a luchar, retrocede unos pasos. No se mueven en absoluto, solo se observan. La kunoichi de la hoja salta y lanza unas shurikens a su rival pero no dan en su objetivo. Tenten se sorprende por 'fallar'. Calcula la distancia y esta vez saca un pergamino, de este salen muchas armas y las tira a su rival. Temari toma su abanico, lo agita y un viento bloquea todos haciendo aparecer la primera luna.

-Cuando aparezcan tres lunas, sabrás que has perdido- dijo como si de un juego se tratara

Saca dos pergaminos importantes. Hace unos sellos. El área se cubre de humo. Del humo salen dos dragones blancos que luego muestran ser pergaminos. Tenten entra en ellos y repite el mismo movimiento que antes solo ahora hay mas armas. Temari se burla, saca la segunda luna, agita su abanico así repeliendo todas la armas. Tenten no se rinde y manipula todas las armas con hilos metalicos. La chica de la arena vuelve a agitar su abanico aburrida. Saca la tercera luna y crea un torbellino de viento en el que Tenten entra, recibe algunos cortes en la piel. El viento se disipa y cae. Temari la recibe con su abanico.

-La ganadora es Temari- proclamó el sensor

La rubia sonríe cínicamente y lanza a Tenten hacia las armas del suelo. Lee a ver lo que iba a pasar lo evita y se enoja con Temari. Ella se pone a discutir tranquilamente. Lee se enoja aun mas e intenta darle una patada. Gai intervino. Gaara le ordena a su compañera de equipo subir y se paso insulta al cejotas. El ambiente entre esos dos se tensa bastante. Lee regresa donde estaba.

-Hmp- comenta Sasuke indiferente -Los de la arena son poderosos rivales-

El marcador de nuevo se prepara para mostrar los rivales.

-¡Que me toque a mi! ¡Que sea mi turno!- dice un Naruto emocionado

-No! Que sea mi turno! Así demostraré lo genial que es su entrenamiento Gai-sensei!- le responde aun más emocionado Lee

-Hmp- dice Sasuke indiferente

El marcador se detiene y muestra los nombre de Kiba y Naruto

-Si! al fin me toca!- grita Naruto -Es mi turno de mostrar todo lo que he mejorado ttebayo!-

-Me toco contra ese niño, Akamaru, nos ganamos la lotería!- decía feliz Kiba

-Kiba tiene mucha suerte al tener que luchar contra Naruto- dice con mucha envidia Choji

-Ja! Naruto ve y demuestra quien eres en realidad!- le anima Sakura

-Hmp- dice Sasuke con una sonrisa ladeada

-Lo lamento mucho Kakashi pero tu chico no podrá ganar, no a Kiba- dice orgullosa Kurenai

-De deberia apoyar a Kiba porque es mi compañero pero también quiero que gane Na Naruto- pensaba Hinata

Kiba y Naruto bajan. Gaara se veía un poco interesado en el siguiente combate, algo muy raro

xx

Mientras los dos estan en la zona de combate.

-Hey chicos, si a ese rubio mirarán el reflejo del Rayo Amarillo encontrarán Yeah!- dijo el líder del grupo de la Nube

-Sensei ¿Quien es el Rayo amarillo?- el niño con un Bombón en la boca

-Baka! No te acuerdas cuando nos lo dijo Bee-sensei!- le reprochaba su compañera pelirroja

-No lo recuerdo- le respondió con miedo

-Asi fue conocido un shinobi de Konoha en a tercera guerra ninja! Luego se convirtió en el Cuarto hokage. Eso nos dijo nuestro sensei!-

Esta conversación se escuchaba en todo el recinto por los gritos de la kunoichi de Kumo.

-Oh! Creo ya recordar- seguía temeroso

-Sensei ¿Que quiere decir con que se parecen mucho? ¿Que de pronto es familia?- esto la niña ya lo dijo con una voz mas suave y tranquila

-Eso no lo se ¡Baby! Pero ese cabello amarillo desordenado solo lo he visto en él y en ese chico-

-Lograron quitarle el sello de cinco puntos... ¿Habrá sido la misma persona? Si lo es, es muy hábil con el Fuinjutsu- pensó el del sonido

xx

Todos al oír lo que hablaban los Shinobi de la Nube les dio algo de curiosidad e indiferencia ¿Naruto hijo del Yondaime? Naa ¡Que tal!

-Jeje- Naruto ríe levemente y mira de reojo al Shinobi de la Nube. Todos notaron la peculiar reacción del rubio -Kiba, espero que no lo tomes personal cuando te gane!- se centro en su rival

-Eso te queria decir yo solo que no iba a ser tan educado-

-El sexto encuentro es entre Kiba Inuzuka y Naruto Uzumaki. Cuando estén listos pueden comenzar-

-Me pregunto si ya dominaste el Bunshin no Jutsu [Jutsu de clonacion]- le decía con burla

-No. Aun no logro hacerlo- lo dice con ironía sarcástica

-Lo mejor es que te rindas ahora mismo, así sera menos doloroso para ti-

-Jajaja, haré me mejor esfuerzo ttebayo!-

-Jajaja Patetico -Kiba colaca a Akamaru en el suelo -amigo, yo me encargo de esto solo- con mucha confianza

-¿¡Ese perrito va a estar aqui!?- dice desilusionado Naruto -¿Eso se puede hacer?-

-Eso esta dentro de las normas. Es algo intrínseco de él.

-Ah...Entonces supongo que yo también puedo usar algo parecido- hace unos sellos y -Kuchiyose no Jutsu- aparece Kyromura que esta vez tenia el tamaño de la mano de Naruto excluyendo su cola

xx

-¿Naruto puede usar el Jutsu de Invocación? No se que método uso Kakashi pero de seguro funcionó- dice con voz baja Asuma sorprendido.

Los demás Senseis se sorprenden -Yosh! Veamos que tiene tu chico! Mi eterno rival!- le dice muy fuerte Gai a Kakashi.

En cambio Hatake estaba mas sorprendido que los demás porque eso no se lo había enseñado él.

xx

El zorro miro a Naruto pidiendo alguna explicación.

-Kyromura, sube a mi hombro izquierdo- y se subió

-Esta bien, pero ¿que planeas?- Naruto da un salto hacia atrás. El zorro miraa su alrededor y dice -Cinco en un mismo lugar... eso es algo muy raro-

-¿¡Ese zorro acaba de hablar!?- grito impresionado -No importa, Akamaru quedate aquí. Acabaré esto con un solo movimiento-

-Arte ninja Mimetismo animal: Jutsu en cuatro- Kiba toma rasgos animales. Sus uñas crecen y lo mas llamativo es que usa también sus manos para caminar. El Inuzuka corre muy rápido hacia Naruto.

El rubio se sorprende por su velocidad y saca un kunai de tres puntas {si... ese kunai de tres puntas} y lo lanza pero no a su rival sino hacia un poco de su derecha como si se hubiera equivocado -Es muy rapido-

-¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de lanzar bien ese raro kunai?- le grita Kiba con burla y le da un codazo en su estómago

xx Los espectadores dijeron y pensaron al mismo tiempo:

-Oh por Dios!- el de la Nube se acerca a la baranda y mira con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa -¡Al ver esos kunais de tres puntas, que usaba el rayo amarillo me han surgido mil preguntas! ¡Yeah!-

-Esos kunais con ese sello- susurro el sensor con ojos como platos

-¿Naruto donde consiguió los Kunais del Yondaime?- pensaba Kakashi igual de impresionado que el resto que conoce eso kunais

-Yosh! No esperaba esos kunais en tu alumno Kakashi- le dice Gai

-¿Nora le dio esos Kunais a Naruto?- pensó el Hokage

xx

Kiba le da el codazo a Naruto en su estómago fuertemente y hace una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. En un instante luego de ser golpeado Naruto, este explota en una bomba de aire cortante arrastrando a Kiba un par de metros hacia atrás y ocasionándole unas ligeras cortadas en la piel y ropa junto a su mascota. Naruto aparece junto al kunai antes lanzado sujetanlo con una sonrisa burlona. Naruto recuerda.

 **Flashback**

-Te dije que no seria fácil. Continuaras luego. Recuerda que en poco terminara la segunda fase-

-Si. Lo se-

-Mira, lleva estos. Te serán muy útiles- saco una caja almacenada en un pergamino

-¿Que son?-

-Estos kunais de tres puntas llevan el sello que aprendiste, del Hiraishin no Jutsu- saco un par de Kunais para mostrarselos

-¿Por que tienen que ser tan raros?- mostraba negación

-No lo sé. Así le gustaban al Yondaime Hokage-

-¿Quieres decir que estos kunais... los usaba mi Tou-san?- sus ojos comenzaron a brillar

Nora asiente -Puedes lanzarlos y luego transportarte a ellos. Es una táctica muy simple y efectiva- mientras giraba un kunai en su dedo índice

-Hai Niisan-

 **Fin del Flashback**

xx

-No puede ser... ese es ¿Naruto?- dice Ino -Puede que se iguale a Kiba, o sea incluso mejor-

-El chico es bueno- dice Temari

-Ese chico también esa el Jutsu del Relámpago Amarillo!- dijo Bee

-¡Imposible!- dice Kurenai sorprendida

-Sorprendente Naruto-kun - alzando su puño dice Lee

-¿Sabe usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu? Kakashi no has perdido el tiempo...- le felicita Asuma

-Vaya! Tu alumno es muy bueno Kakashi- le dice Gai como esperando una explicación

-¡Increíble Naruto! ¡Asi se hace!- lo anima Sakura -Pero Kakashi ¿Que fue lo que acaba de hacer Naruto?

-Hmm... La verdad... no estoy seguro. Pero veo que se teletransporto al kunai que antes lanzo- trataba de ocultar su asombro. Los demás se senseis observaron su 'ignorancia'. -¿Naruto cuando has mejorado tanto y donde has aprendido ese Jutsu?- esto ultimo lo pensó

-Tu has de ser Kakashi-"sensei"- una voz desconocida para muchos habló. Los demás giraron a verlo -No deberías llevarte el crédito de la habilidad de Naruto si no lo has entrenado- era Nora. Lo más sorprendente es que nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia

xx

-Uuhh. Eso estuvo cerca-

-¿Que rayos acaba de pasar?- se levanta de suelo algo humillado -Y ¿Por que hacen tanto escándalo?- mirando a las personas de las gradas dice Kiba

-Jeje- dice burlándose. Hace girar el kunai en su dedo -No soy tan rápido y hábil con estos -refiriendose al arma -como mi... como el usuario original pero aun así los uso bastante bien- deja de hacerlo girar y agarra fuerte. Cambia a una postura ofensiva rara, dobla sus rodillas, inclina un poco su espalda, levanta los talones y usa solo las puntas de los pies para apoyarse -Oh, y ten cuidado, suelo explotar bruscamente cuando me golpean ttebayo- con sarcasmo

-Has mejorado y te he tomado la a la ligera- le da una píldora marrón a Akamaru y también se come una -Pero ahora no me podrás ganar-

XxxxxxxX

Lamento de nuevo la tardanza, se me cruzo un gato negro y... me tarde mucho pensado en que escribir... ya saben para que la historia tenga lógica.

Sobre Nora, aun no se que hacer con su "estado amoroso", si dejarlo soltero o no pero tengo algunos capítulos para decidirlo. Acerca el NaruHina, creó que me han convencido aunque aun no lo haré, pero les advierto soy muy malo con los romances.

Ademas, tengo varias preguntas: •¿Quieren que Naruto siga su sueño de ser Hokage? •¿Quien es Yasha? •¿Le parece bien que Nora ya este en el 'ojo' de los 'hologramas'? •¿Como se imaginan Uzushiogakure? Comenten, critiquen sanamente y recomienden todo lo que quieran. Gracias.

PD: Amo el capitulo 'el sello de la reconciliación' (478) ¡ES GENIAL!


	6. Preeliminares 2

Saludos a todos de nuevo. Ya he decidido que hacer con todas la dudas que tenía, por razones obvias no les diré que haré, tendrán que esperar para verlo. Estos días los he tenido ocupados y por esa razón me tarde mucho más tiempo de lo normal, mis disculpas. Sin más rodeos. Comencemos

XxxxxxxX

En el centro de la grada derecha en orden de derecha a izquierda estan Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Gai y Lee; detrás de Kakashi esta Nora. A un metros de Lee esta un atento Neji y a cuatro metros del Hyuga estaba el equipo 8 y 10 junto a sus lideres. A cinco metros de Sasuke se encontraba los tres participantes del Remolino y su sensei, y cerca de este estaban los de la Nube. Mas allá están los sensores de las antiguas fases y el Hokage. En la otra grada estaban los de la Roca, la Cascada, la Neblina, la Arena y el sonido, cada uno alejado de otro bastante. Naruto estaba en la zona de lucha

-Tu has de ser Kakashi-"sensei"- una voz desconocida para muchos habló. Quienes estaban cerca giraron a verlo -No deberías llevarte el crédito de la habilidad de Naruto si no lo has entrenado- era Nora apoyando su espalda en la pared. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Hmm, ¿Quien dijo eso?- preguntó distraído Kakashi al misterioso hombre pelirrojo con una voz sin interés

-Nora-san!- Sakura se alegró al verlo

-¿Nora?- tuvo una leve sorpresa -¿Tu eres Nora? Un gusto- decía con animo protocolario -Pero ¿que relación tienes con Naruto?- temía que aquel parecido a Kushina no solo fuera coincidencia -Y ¿por que dices que no lo he entrenado?-

-Hey, hey! Una pregunta por vez- se alejo de la pared y se apoyó en la baranda para poder ver el combate de Naruto. xxx

Kiba luego de ingerir y darle aquella píldora a akamaru el pelaje de éste último torno a un color rojizo.

-Vamos Akamaru!- inclinó su espalda y el perro rojo subió a su cabeza e hizo un sello -Gijyuu ninpou [técnica de imitación animal]- un montón de humo blanco apareció -Jyuujin Bunshin [clon mitad bestia]- Cuando se disipó se observaban a 'dos Kibas' en cuatro patas uno encima del otro, tenían rasgos aun mas caninos y una mirada salvaje

-¿¡Que!? ¿Que acaba de pasar?- Naruto cambia su postura a una mas 'casual', de queja y curiosidad -¿Que se comió?-

•En las gradas Choji explica la función de las píldoras de alimento •

xxx

-Antes que nada sí, yo soy Nora Uzumaki- Los demas oían en silencio con interés -La relación que tengo con Naruto... bueno... él es el hijo de tu sensei que es el esposo de mi hermana menor...- dijo con ironía. Todos estaban aturdidos por aquel juego de palabras y tratando de entenderlas.

Kakashi abrio los ojos por la inesperada respuesta, pues al parecer el sabia quienes son los padres de Naruto y según lo que dijo... era un familiar

-En resumen yo soy su tio- miró al Hatake

El rostro de las personas cercanas era un completo poema

-Pe-pero si Naruto es huérfano...- Sakura cuestionó a Nora con ojos abiertos y analíticos

-Vamos...- colocó de nuevo su mirada en la arena de pelea -...el que Naruto sea huérfano no significa que una cigüeña lo haya dejado en la esta aldea. Tiene padres, solo que ya no están en este mundo-

-Eso es obvio. Pero eres muy joven para ser su tío, no debes tener más de veinte años... Y si lo eres ¿por que lo dejaste solo todo este tiempo?- Kakashi preguntó calmado

-Jeje ¿Joven yo? Si, aun soy joven. Pero aun asi tengo mucha mas edad que tu- Esa declaración de Nora de nuevo impresiono a todos los que oyeron -Pero, el tu eres el menos indicado para reclamarme por 'dejarlo solo todo este tiempo...'- se quedo en silencio un momento -No tengo porque dar explicaciones pero hasta hace poco se sobre Naruto y...- baja la mirada -de la muerte de Kushina-

-Kushina... entonces sí sabe quienes son sus padres, debo asumir que Naruto también- pensó el peliplateado -pero porque no lo dice explícitamente

xxx

-Tecnica de las cuatro patas- ambos rivales transformados saltaron para atacar a Naruto. El distraído ninja vestido de naranja, esquivo el ataque dando un salto hacia atras sin hacer ruido alguno. La concentración del rubio bajo bastante gracias a la curiosidad generada por esas pastillas y la llegada de Nora. Los dos 'salvajes' estaban mirando a Naruto en cuatro. Corrieron hacia el rubio. Le intentaban arañar con sus uñas caninas. Naruto lograba evadirlas en silencio incluso estando tan disperso

-Hey Naruto, mantente atento- Kyromura le dijo son voz suave y firme -¿Que pasa? ¿Algo te preocupa?- esto ultimo se lo dijo en su conexión mental

-Ese tipo del sonido me da una mala espina dattebayo- respondió con preocupación en su mente -Ya sabes que puedo sentir las emociones de las personas gracias a Kurama, y ese tipo tiene unas intenciones muy malvadas. Pero ya te diste cuenta de eso ¿no es así? Supongo debo acostumbrarme a sentir gente mala en este mundo- decepción presente

-Si... A mi también me preocupa ese líder de grupo. Pero por ahora fija tu concentración en el combate- En ese momento un clon de Kiba intento herir sus pies y el otro estaba detrás para golpearle la espalda. Sin tener mas opción salto unos seis metros por usar chakra para impulsarse

-Lo se!- lo dijo con voz normal. Su mirada y cuerpo se torno mas centrado

-Estoy viendo una debilidad- ambos comenzaron a girar su cuerpo haciendo un torbellino cada uno -¡Gatsuuga! [Colmillo doble dectructor]-

xxx

-Y digo que no lo has entrenado porque es así... o mas bien, se le ha enseñado muy mal-

-¿Que quieres decir con que se le ha enseñado muy mal? Además, es mi primera vez como sensei... así que... hice mi mejor esfuerzo- su conversación aunque los demás podían oírla parecía de sólo dos personas y no grupal

-Estoy seguro de eso...- sonó incrédulo -Y sobre la otra pregunta, explicaré, a casi todas las personas se les enseña técnicas y control de chakra según éste aumenta gracias al entrenamiento, en realidad ese es el método usado en esta aldea- se detuvo

-Eso de simple logica. Yo no podria usar tecnicas Jounin porque aun soy genin y me faltaria chakra. Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con Naruto?- agrego Sakura

-Tienes toda la razon, pero en el caso de Naruto, primero debe aprender a controlarlo porque él ya tiene bastante, si trata de ejecutar técnicas como el Bunshin no Jutsu que requieren una ínfima cantidad de chakra no lo logrará por falta de control como ya dije... Esa es la razón porque haya reprobado la tal academia tres veces, eso me contó Naruto- miro a Kakashi. Desvío de nuevo la mirada -Por eso tambien creo que una persona que tiene poco chakra como tu no puede sacar el verdadero potencial de Naruto

-Naruto no puede tener tanto chakra como dices- le contradijo Sasuke algo engreído

-Es un Uzumaki después de todo...- Nora le contestó de ese modo para no seguir una conversación con él

-Pero aun así ¿Como es que logra hacer el Hiraishin no Jutsu?- pregunta Kakashi

-Ese Jutsu no es fácil de lograr, pero tampoco es algo imposible, lo realmente difícil es inventarlo y personalizarlo, ademas se crea para que no muchos pudedan usarlo- suspiró -En fin... que más puedo decir. Mejor dejame ver el encuentro-

xxx

Mientras Naruto saltaba lanzo su kunai de tres puntas en dirección de la entrada. El arma se clavó en el suelo a unos treinta metros. Cuando estaba en su posición mas alta hizo un par de posiciones de manos -Kyromura!- le dijo como si fuera una orden y exhaló mucho aire por la boca. El zorro abrió su boca y ésta expulso una llamarada de fuego de un metro. Al mismo tiempo -Fūton: Renkūdan [Estilo de viento: balas de aire]- musitó Naruto y expulso varias masas de aire {en plan las de Shukaku en la batalla contra Gamabunta solo que estas son del tamaño de un puño} a gran velocidad que pasaron por el fuego, que su verdadera función era potenciar el ataque de Naruto para dirigirse hacia los remolinos.

-¿¡Jutsus Elementales!?- habló uno de ellos al parecer Kiba bastante sorprendido

Dos esferas de 'fuego' fue directo a Kiba y Akamaru. Ambos torbellinos retrocedieron en dirección al Kunai de tres puntas. Cuando el fuego impacto en el suelo dejo una abolladura. Tras transcurrir los segundos Naruto descendía y seguía lanzando aire en llamas. Para el genin y su cachorro se le dificultaba esquivar el fuego porque curiosamente no lo escuchaban ni cuando impactaba en el piso, entonces para poder detectarlo necesariamente debían verlo y eso complicaba el asunto.

-¿Que es esto...? ¿Porque no puedo oír ese fuego? ¿Acaso son ilusiones?- pensaba Kiba mientras apenas lograba evadirlos -No, no son ilusiones porque puedo sentir su calor. ¿Entonces como hace para que no suenen?-

xxx

-Que estilo tan... único... y sutil- Gai dijo interesado -¿Ya lo notaste Lee?-

-Notar qué, Gai-sensei-

-Aun con todo los movimientos que Naruto-kun ha hecho, él no ha hecho ningún sonido-

-Tiene razón Gai-sensei- abrió los ojos mirando a Naruto

-Es una gran técnica, si se puede llamar así... Porque nuestros reflejos se basan principalmente en los sentidos del oído, la vista y el tacto aunque en una batalla casi no se usa este último, y si un rival elimina el sonido que debería hacer tu capacidad para evitar y bloquear ataques disminuye a más de la mitad y de este modo te hace un blanco mucho mas vulnerable. Además, si no hay ningún sonido, irónicamente te distraes porque tu cerebro tratara de buscarlo y pierdes concentración- la explicación del especialista en Taijutsu fue muy fácil y entendible. Los genin estaban impresionados por lo que haría la falta de sonido

-Increíble Naruto-kun- dijo Lee emocionado -No puedo esperar a mi turno-

-Me pregunto donde lo aprendió...- uso una voz suave y misteriosa para decirlo

-Es un estilo propio y secreto de las invocaciones de Naruto, los zorros... usar el silencio- Nora intervino -Logran silenciar sus pasos e incluso los Ninjutsus, aunque Naruto solo puede eliminar el sonido de su Taijutsu. Silenciar el Ninjutsu requiere mucho más entrenamiento y experiencia, Kyromura es quien silencia el fuego- Kakashi destapo su ojo izquierdo y Sasuke activo su Sharingan para intentar copiar ese curioso estilo.

-¿Que? Pasa igual que con aquel chico Zorah- dijo en voz baja Kakashi

-Es inútil que lo intenten- Nora se refería a los usuarios del ojo rojo -No podrán leer ni copiar ni un solo movimiento de un Uzumaki con el Sharingan-

-¿Que? ¿Porque?- pregunto Sasuke con una leve irritación

-Queremos que nuestras técnicas esten... en secreto...- dijo con un rostro burlón -Usamos un sello básico y secreto de nuestro clan para inutilizar el Sharingan cuando se trata usar en nosotros, así mantenemos nuestras poderosas y unicas técnicas solo en nosotros por seguridad- la explicación la pensó {cortesía de mi parte}

Un poco mas allá el moreno peliblanco de la Nube con un bombón pensó -Parece que los que tienen el apellido Uzumaki son hábiles...- mandó saliva -espero no enfrentarme a uno-

xxx

Kiba y su mascota estan diagonalmente a dos metros del raro Kunai cada uno dandole ligeramente el costado, al parecer aun no se dan cuenta de la real función del Kunai. A ésta distancia las llamas llegaban con menor intensidad

Naruto ya a medio metro del suelo deja de usar su jutsu colaborativo, hace un simple y conocido sello y -Kage bunshin no jutsu- El rubio crea un clon de sombras (sin Kyromura) que inicia a hacer unas posiciones de manos y luego las separa las manos para poder luchar.

Ambos 'Kiba' miraban fijamente a los 'dos Naruto' cuando de repente ya no estaban ahí. Se sorprendieron hasta que sintieron su olor detrás de sí, exactamente desde el kunai. Vieron a ambos Narutos dirigirse silenciosamente a los dos Kibas. Uno de los rubios, el que tenia el zorro pateó a un Kiba en la cara; el otro rubio lo golpeo en el rostro pero en el ultimo momento de salir despedido colocó su palma derecha en el antrebrazo derecho de ese Kiba. El clon de deshizo en una bola de humo y el real retrocede y recoge el Kunai. El Inuzuka entiende la función del arma Ambos oponentes de Naruto caen cerca, uno de ellos explota en una bola de humo, al disiparse, se encuentra Akamaru consciente y acostado sin poder mover moverse

xxx -Jeje Mira que usar eso en una batalla... que ingenioso- comento Kenra con una sonrisa ladeada. Los de su equipo asintieron

-Gai-sensei, eso se parece a lo que me hizo a mi-

xxx

Mira observó su cachorro -¿¡Que le hiciste a Akamaru!?- estaba preocupado

-Jajaja- tuvo una risa burlona -Parece que tu perrito es muy débil como para resistir un pequeño golpe dattebayo!-

Kiba ardía en ira por la ofensa -Bien, debo pensar con cabeza fría o este chico me va a volver loco- penso y se mordió la mano -Primero debo deshacerme de ese animal, pero aun así Naruto es tan rápido como yo... Pero ¿Cuando se hizo tan bueno? Era el peor de la clase- continuó en su mente. Dejó a Akamaru de lado para concentrarse en la batalla

-Kyromura, es todo por ahora- dijo en voz baja Naruto. El zorro asintió y se desvaneció en humo

-Uh, eso fue rápido- pensó Kiba Hizo un par de sellos

-Kaze bunshin no jutsu [Jutsu clon de viento]- y se forman tres remolinos de aire, dos a un lado y uno al otro del rubio, que toman forma humanoide y finalmente se vuelven copias idénticas de Naruto

Los Naruto (tres clones mas el original) rodearon a Kiba a tres metros cada uno. Uno de ellos se dirigió al Inuzuka para golpearlo con movimientos muy directos y predecibles. Kiba lo esquivo y dio un arañazo en el estómago. El clon explotó e hizo una bomba de aire que lo empujo hacia atras perdiendo el equilibrio. El Naruto original lanzó el kunai hacia arriba. Kiba intentaba recuperar su estabilidad pero en ese momento Naruto tocó su espalda deteniéndolo. La copia restante hizo unos sellos e inhaló aire por la boca. Todos miraban la serie de movimientos de los Narutos al mismo tiempo, algo excitados por ver lo que pasaría. El kunai ya subió verticalmente cuatro metros con un leve grado de inclinación. Kiba aparece horizontalmente al lado del kunai con el clon detrás (o debajo). El kunai sigue ascendiendo. El clon debajo del Inuzuka le da dos golpes con las plantas de los pies hacia arriba. El original aparece mas arriba de Kiba junto al kunai y le da otro golpe con la parte trasera del pie en el estómago, toma el kunai y lo lanza hacia el piso. Kiba caia e iba a chocar con el clon en el aire, hizo sonidos de dolor.

La replica que inhaló aire pensó -Fūton: Renkūdan [Estilo de viento: balas de aire]- y expulso por su boca las mismas bolas de aire de antes hacia el clon detrás de su rival. Cuando el aire impactó en el clon éste explotó empujando a Kiba hacia arriba. Naruto seguía expulsando las masas de aire que impactaban en la espalda y piernas de su oponente. El original le da de nuevo el golpe con la parte trasera del pie en el estomago. Naruto original se teletransporta al kunai recién clavado en el piso. Kiba finalmente choca con la ultima replica de aire dándole otra explosión de viento. Nuestro rubio respiraba un poco agitado y guarda su arma. Kiba quedo incapacitado para seguir peleando

xxx

El rostro de los presentes que ya conocían a Naruto solo los podia describir una palabra: asombro, pues esa fue una buena estrategia y una excelente serie de ataques

-Na-naruto eres...- decía una feliz y tímida Hinata entre susurros que solo ella misma oía

-Increíble! Así se hace- le felicito su compañera. Comenzó a pensar su inner deprimida -Oh, demonios... yo soy la peor de este equipo... Sasuke y Naruto lo han hecho genial y yo apenas lo hice...-

-Hmp- Sasuke cerro sus ojos y giró su cabeza 'ignorando' con algo de envidia -Dobe...-

-Yosh! Naruto-kun- los ojos de Lee ardían en llamas

xxx

El examinador se acerca y observa que el Inuzuka no puede pelear y -El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki- declara el vencedor. Naruto sube junto a sus compañeros. Recogen a Kiba y a su cachorro, Naruto libera su técnica pero aun así Akamaru esta agotado

-He, quien hubiera pensado que el tonto de Naruto le ganaría a Kiba- comento para su grupo Shikamaru -Y que usara el encuentro para lucirse-

-¿Lucirse?- agrego la rubia Ino -Claro que se lucio porque ganó...-

-No, solo piensalo... ¿Que necesitad hubo de invocar a ese animal o usar ese fuego? Eso no le hizo ganar. Solo quiso mostrar sus habilidades. Vio que Sasuke le gano a su rival rápido y fácil, entonces Naruto se moría por hacer lo mismo...- giró su cabeza y miro a Naruto alegre con sus cercanos- Que baka tan problemático...-

-No puedes culparlo Shikamaru...- dijo el 'rellenito'

-Eh! mira el tablero!, Choji!- le interrumpió Ino

-Dosu Kinuta contra Choji Akimichi- alzó la voz el sensor al decirlo

Choji se deprimió al ver a su rival. Asuma lo motivó diciéndole que si ganaba lo llevaría a comer todo lo que quisiera. Choji se animo.

La batalla fue muy corta y con gran diferencia de fuerza. Choji usaba su técnica de expansión pero Dosu la evadía fácilmente. Al final el Akimichi chocó contra la pared y quedó atascado en ésta. Dosu transmite sus ondas sonoras a través su cuerpo, explicándole que al ser una inmensa masa de agua, y el agua transmite el sonido es como si todo su cuerpo fuera un gran oído. Choji queda totalmente aturdido y pierde. Genma dice que el ganador es el shibobi del sonido. Fue un encuentro corto.

-La octava pelea es entre Shino Aburame y Fū-

Ambos bajaron a la pelea. Shino tranquilo y analítico como siempre. Fuu alegre sin ninguna razón lógica y tenía una mirada decidida -Comiencen-

Ella dice -Rinpun [Escala de escamas]- y abre la boca para exhalar un polvo brillante. Shino se percata de algo importante: ese polvo volvia a sus insectos locos, se salieron de control y volaban aleatoriamente, y no los puede usar porque no reciben sus ordenes. Además al estar en esa nube de escarcha su visibilidad baja mucho. Los espectadores, solo veían dos figuras difuminadas. Fuu comenzó a golpearle con los puños, que por cierto tenia mucha fuerza. Shino tenia gran desventaja, además de que su rango de visión mermo, su especialidad no era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La nube comenzaba a disiparse. Ella finalmente le asesta un fuerte golpe en el estómago dejando sin aire a su combatiente. Shino sale de la escarcha 'limpiando' el piso con su espalda. Alzo la mano.

-Me retiro- dijo Shino

xxx

-Shino-kun...- dijo Hinata temerosa

xxx

-Es evidente que voy a perder... simplemente no quiero alargar mi inminente derrota. Contra ella no puedo usar mis insectos ni ver claramente y mi fuerte no es el Taijutsu. Un hombre sabio se mantiene alejado del peligro- mientras hablaba Fuu se acercaba.

-Bueno- dijo el sensor mirando al Aburame -La ganadora es Fuu-

Fuu ya cerca de Shino le extiende su mano para ayudar a levantarse. Él no la toma, simplemente se levanta por si mismo y decide subir a las gradas. Una ignorada y triste Fuu tambien sube donde estaba antes.

xxx

-Eh!? ¿Que querrá decir con que no puede usar sus insectos...?- pregunto un curioso Lee

Neji usa su byakugan para ver de que se trataba. Al ver a traves del cuerpo de Shino vio insectos habitando en su cuerpo y se encontraban alborotados. Le comentó a los demás lo que acababa de observar. El marcador continuaba aleatorio hasta que mostró los nombres de...

XxxxxxxX

Hola chicos ¿que tal su día? Espero haya sido alegre.

Me gustaría saber que les pareció las habilidades de Naruto: su viento, lo del silencio y todo lo demás, espero no haberlo hecho demasiado fuerte. Debo decir que me inventé el que el silencio baja a la mitad el rendimiento de una persona y distrae al cerebro, aunque no pueden negarme que tiene mucha lógica pero que más da...

En el próximo capitulo finalizaran las preeliminares por lo va a ser uno largo.


	7. Preeliminares 3

Hola de nuevo. Mis disculpas por tardar tanto pero en el final están mis injustificadas excusas. No importa aqui esta un nuevo capitulo con algo de tension, emocion, visiones del tiempo. No se ustedes opinaran como está. Sin más rodeos. Comencemos.

XxxxxxxX

En un tiempo y espacio indeterminado

-Debe de haber aunque sea una manera- decía un rostro inmóvil por la tristeza con unos brillantes ojos rojos húmedos

-No, desgraciadamente- le respondía otra persona también triste pero con objetividad

-No te preocupes. Esa ha sido mi decisión. Desde el principio supe las consecuencias de hacerlo- un tercer personaje hablaba calmado

xxxxx

De vuelta al presente

-Vaya... las finales van a ser muy problemáticas...- dijo Shikamaru con cara de preocupado

-¿Por que lo dices?- habla su compañera rubia

-Excluyendome, los genin que ya pasaron a la final son Sasuke, Naruto, ese chico pelirrojo Zorah, la problemática rubia de la arena llamada Temari, la 'momia' del sonido y la niña de la Cascada. Fíjate que todos ellos tuvieron una victoria fácil y los rivales que quedan no han de ser cosa facil, de la hoja esta Neji, Hinata y Lee; de las demas aldeas faltan dos genin de la nube, los dos de la roca, uno de la Neblina, ademas por lo que hemos visto los de la arena y el remolino son poderosos y quedan dos de cada equipo...- suspiro -De seguro van a ser muy agotadoras las finales... y yo ya estoy muy cansado...- coloco sus manos en la nuca

-Tienes razón... solo en algunas cosas- se entusiasmo de repente- Pero aun así Shikamaru, debes esforzarte más para poder ganar y convertirte en chunin!-

-Que mas da si me vuelvo un chunin... no cambiará nada. Me equivoco, si asciendo de rango me colocarán más trabajo y responsabilidades y... tendré menos tiempo para descansar y... rayos eso no es lo que quiero- se estaba volviendo un paranoico

Dejando a un lado al flojo Nara, la pantalla mostraba nombres aleatorios hasta que se detuvo -El noveno encuentro se enfrentarán Neji Hyuga y Karui de Kumogakure-

-¿Hyuga?... Estoy emocionada- dijo con mucha confianza

-Karui! No creas que fácil será, pues contra un Hyuga lucharás Yeah!- le advirtió su sensei haciendo movimientos 'urbanos' con las manos -Baby! Cuando él su primer golpe en ti haya metido, debes saber que ya has perdido- fue su único consejo

-Entendido!- le respondió Karui sin darse cuenta que le estaba siguiendo la rima- Entonces eso quiere decir que debo evitar todos sus ataques... si me da un solo golpe estoy muerta- pensó -Estoy lista- camino hacia la arena de lucha

-Parece que al fin es mi turno- dijo sin rastro de preocupación y con una cínica sonrisa delgada y ladeada. Baja por las escaleras -No esperaba luchar contra alguien de la Nube-

-Esa kunoichi ha tenido muy mala suerte al tener a Neji como rival- Lee dice al 'aire'

-¿Eh? ¿Por que? ¿Acaso Neji es muy fuerte?- se dirige Naruto a Lee

-Ya lo dije antes. El genin mas fuerte de Konoha esta en mi equipo y ese es Neji Hyuga- fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus puños por su rivalidad

-Además... esta enojado...- Naruto dice inquieto

xxx

Ambos ninja ya están en la zona de combate

-Antes de comenzar el combate quiero advertirte de algo, niña. Por tu bien. Retirate- usó voz intimidante y segura

-¿¡Pero que dices...!?- se sintió ofendida -No me voy a retirar!- saco su espada con su mano derecha y le apunto a Neji haciendo que el arma hiciera el sonido de aire al cortarse y que su filo brillara de un tono plateado/azulado -No seas un creído!-

-¿Asi que no te retiras? No me hago responsable de lo que te pueda pasar- dijo con su ceño fruncido de enojo

-Por favor comiencen- dijo el sensor y retrocedía unos pasos -¡Byakugan!- dice el Hyuga y sus venas alrededor de sus ojos se hinchan

-Entonces ese es el famoso Byakugan...- tal como ella lo decía parecía una burla

xxx

-¿Byakugan?- giro a ver a Kakashi y preguntó Sakura totalmente ignorante

-El byakugan es un Kekkei Genkai o técnica de linea sucesoria que transmite el clan Hyuga. Es una técnica ocular similar al Sharingan. Pero sí hablas de poder ver a través de las cosas, es mucho mas poderosa que el Sharingan-

-Ya veo...- ahora 'iluminada'

-Se dice que los orígenes del clan Uchiha están en el clan Hyuga- añadió el pelo blanco como un dato curioso

A Sasuke esa información le llamó la atención -¿Estas diciendo que mi clan surgió del Hyuga?- replicó como si le hubieran ofendido

-Calmate chico. Eso no tendría nada de malo- intervino Nora -Además eso es solo un mito creado con el paso del tiempo. La relación del clan Hyuga y el Uchiha se puede decir que son... clanes hermanos- El Uzumaki analizaba esa reacción tan egocéntrica de Sasuke

-¿Un mito? ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de que lo es?- preguntó una astuta Sakura

-Tenemos unos excelentes libros de Historia...- sonrió con ironía

-¿Eh?..- dijo Sakura confusa intentando entenderlo. Lo hizo. No dijo nada más.

-Naruto...- Kakashi dijo en su mente -Esta muy callado, nada propio de él. Tiene el mismo pensativo rostro que cuando regresábamos de la misión de Zabusa. No me imagino la confusión que ha de tener si se ha enterado del Kyūbi, sus padres y ahora de su clan... mucha información en muy poco tiempo. Además si sabe eso, sus sueños y objetivos pueden haber cambiado ¿Aun querrá se Hokage? No lo sé. Tal vez le haya ayudado a madurar y a redefinirse. Quizá anhelaria tomar algún tipo de represalias contra la aldea, pero Naruto no es así, al menos como lo conozco. Ah...! Con solo pensarlo se me hace un lío la cabeza. Sea lo que sea, espero le ayude a superarse como Shinobi y persona- continuaba pensando

xxx

Los dos contrincantes se estan mirando fijamente para atacar en cualquier momento. Él tiene su típica postura del Juuken y ella aprieta fuertemente su espada con una postura defensiva. Están alejados unos ocho metros uno del otro.

-Por lo que veo es usuario de la espada, me pregunto cual es su nivel. Mejor no subestimarla porque me puede llevar a la derrota- analizaba Neji con su byakugan activado intentaba captar todos sus movimientos sin decir una palabra en voz alta. Saca un kunai y sostiene fuerte con su mano derecha

-He oído que el estilo de los Hyuga es mortal- pensaba la morena de ojos amarillos

Su lucha de miradas sigue. Karui decidió iniciar. Se acerca lentamente dibujando una trayectoria circular. Neji le sigue el paso. Cada vez se acercan mas en esa trayectoria de remolino. Cuando la distancia era suficientemente corta Karui mueve su espada horizontalmente directo al costado izquierdo de la cabeza de Neji. El Hyuga bloquea el ataque con el kunai que tiene en su mano derecha pero consigue un corte no muy profundo en su pómulo. La base de la espada y el kunai siguen haciendo un duelo de fuerza. En un ágil movimiento Karui alza su pierna izquierda para poder darle una patada en el estomago. El hyuga bloquea el ataque con su mano libre y ladea su cuerpo. Neji usa su mano libre para golpear el brazo que carga la espada. En ambos ataques Neji libera chakra. La espada cayó al suelo.

Karui retrocedió dejando el arma en el piso. Karui recordaba -Cuando él su primer golpe en ti haya metido, debes saber que ya has perdido- ese fue el consejo dado por su maestro antes de bajar -Él ya me golpeo y dos veces!... ¿acaso ya he perdido? Sea cual sea su truco debió fallar, aunque su mano emanó chakra- esos pensamientos le dieron acceso a la duda y confusión para luego desconcentración. Karui de repente tose y tiene la sensación como si se le haya sacado el aire del estomago de un fuerte golpe -¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como y cuándo!?- se repetía en su mente.

xxx

-¿Que pasó? ¿Esta herida? Pero si él no le ha dado un golpe- Sakura impresionada

-No. Ya la golpeo y en dos ocasiones- le responde Lee

-Pero no fueron golpes como tal. Les falto fuerza si quería herirla- agregó Naruto

-En realidad basta con un ligero toque. Ellos usan el puño suave o Junken-

Sasuke estaba oyendo la conversacion atentamente -Puño... ¿suave?- dijo con duda

-Es un estilo de Taijutsu propio de los miembros del clan Hyuga que se transmite generación tras generación. A diferencia de el taijutsu que usamos Lee y yo este estilo ataca los órganos internos. Ellos envían su chakra a la red de chakra del oponente para acelerar, disminuir o paralizar el flujo de chakra y como esta red esta tan ligada a los órganos internos, estos también resultan gravemente heridos- explicó el Cejotas mayor con un rostro muy didáctico -Se puede decir que es el mas mortal estilo de Taijutsu que mas personas conocen-

-¿Atacan la red de chakra? ¿Como hacen eso?- Sakura giro su cabeza para preguntar a Kakashi -Tengo entendido la red de chakra no es visible-

-Pero solo a nuestros ojos. El byakugan es capaz de ver el flujo de chakra del cuerpo-

-¿Quienes son ellos..?- Sakura volvía a mirar a la arena de lucha impresionada

xxx

Karui aun podía seguir luchando pero con un rendimiento menor al normal de ella, en pocas palabras estaba perdiendo el encuentro.

Neji tenia un rostro serio y burlesco al mismo tiempo. Se acercó a mirar la espada de su rival. Coloco su pie sobre el arma y la empujo hacia su usuaria con el mismo -Me pregunto si puedes seguir luchando- dijo para ridiculizarla con una mirada retorica.

Ella recogió la espada y no dijo nada. Karui se fue ofensivamente hacia Neji con su espada de frente. Su velocidad bajó. Neji fácilmente esquivo el ataque, golpeo con la punta de sus dedos la zona del corazón y dio unos pasos hacia atrás con calma. Karui abrio los ojos por el dolor y escupió el líquido rojo llamado sangre

xxx

-Ese chico es muy fuerte y... despiadado- comenta el otro genin peliblanco de la Nube

-Omoi Tienes toda la razón pues el ha actuado sin corazón-

-¿? Y si a mi me toca luchar contra un rival mucho mas fuerte que yo...- en su mente inició su paranoia -...y resulta que termino en ridículo y por esa razón Bee-sensei interviene y se altera... -cada vez pensaba mas rápido -...y se sale de control entonces el Hokage nos expulsa de los exámenes chunin y de la aldea por el alboroto que haría mi sensei y cuando lleguemos a Kumo, Raikage-sama se enojara tanto con Bee que no le permitirá ser mas un Shinobi entonces tendrá que dedicarse a otro asunto y eligiera ser cantante pero entonces nadie lo escucharía y Karui junto a mi debemos oír obligados sus canciones por mucho tiempo... ¡Por mucho tiempo!- agita su cabeza y vuele al mundo de los normales

xxx

Karui suelta su espada por la falta de fuerza, y entrecruza sus brazos dando signos de dolor. Tose de nuevo y con más fuerza con un poco de sangre.

-No ha sido ningun reto. Y por lo visto es otra perdedora- dijo altivo y con una mirada despiadada. Neji desactiva su byakugan y mira al sensor esperando una conclusión.

Genma se acerca y mira a la chica con pesar -Ya que por lo visto, Karui de la Nube no esta en condiciones de continuar peleando. Considero el ganador del noveno encuentro es...-

En ese momento la morena pelirroja escupió aun más sangre y cayó de rodillas al suelo. El sensor fue a mirarla y llamó a los médicos para que la atendieran -Tiene graves heridas en el corazón. Necesita atención médica de inmediato- dijo uno de ellos y se la llevaron en una camilla

xxx

-¿Graves heridas... en el corazón? Acaso...- susurró su compañero de equipo preocupado

-...¿Intentó asesinarla?- continuó Naruto -Y solo era un simple encuentro... Que despiadado y sangriento- miraba con cierto temor a al genin de ojos blancos. Sentía de nuevo esos malos sentimientos en el mundo

xxx

-Como estaba diciendo, el ganador del noveno encuentro es Neji Hyuga- proclama el examinador. Neji se dispuso a subir las escaleras con mucha tranquilidad y parecía estar satisfecho de lo que hizo

El tablero digital inicio de nuevo a mostrar nombres -Kurotsuchi de Iwa y Utakata de Kiri serán los rivales del décimo encuentro-

••• Ambos rivales ya están abajo •••

Por parte de Iwagakure esta una niña vestida con ropa estándar de su aldea. Se muestra emocionada y muy segura, tal vez demasiado.

Un joven de unos dieciséis años lleva un simple y largo kimono azul con un cinturón anaranjado. Su perdida y vacía mirada con aires de misantropía habla por si misma y expresa una sola cosa. ¿Por que demonios estoy aquí? Si, él muestra gran odio hacia su entorno y a si mismo por estar ahí. Su postura aunque erguida no podía mostrar mas desinterés y cansancio ¿De que? De respirar. Sostenía un soplador de burbujas y se repetía a si mismo mentalmente -Si si... Dicen que debo hacerlo por el honor y prestigio de Kirigakure...- tomó su soplador de burbujas y creó una que salio flotando sin rumbo fijo en la dirección de su rival. Hizo otras dos burbujas 'especiales'.La genin de la Roca le lanzo un kunai, de seguro como una distracción para otro movimiento. La primera burbuja lanzada se movió rápidamente hacia la futura trayectoria del kunai. Utakata chasquea sus dedos y la burbuja explota haciendo que bloquee el arma. Se puede observar que ella no esperaba esa evasión, creía que él iba a esquivar el movimiento ofensivo trasladando su cuerpo. Pero a ella le fue útil ver la utilidad de las esferas de jabón.

-Shabondama no Ninjutsu [Ninjutsu de las burbujas de jabon]- se crean las suficientes burbujas como para rodear a su deduce lo que va a suceder y prepara unos sellos

-Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu [Estilo de agua: Jutsu de burbujas]- las burbujas en el aire se dirigen rápidamente hacia la pelinegra de la roca.

Kurotsuchi escupe barro de su boca haciendo una linea de fango, baja su cuerpo, coloca la mano sobre el piso y -Doton: Doryūhek [Estilo de Tierra: Muro de Fango]- crea una pared lo suficientemente grande como para proterse. Todas la burbujas antes lanzadas impactan en la pared y crean explosiones para romper la defensa. Todas las burbujas logran romper el muro pero también se acaban. La nube de polvo hace nula la visibilidad a los contrincantes entre si

Kurotsuchi decide atacar -Doton: Ganchūso [Estilo de Tierra: Picos de tierra]- del suelo surgen conos de tierra muy afilados desde la zona de su usuaria hacia Utakata como ataque. Junto a la nube de polvo en el aire ese se convertía en un peligroso ataque.

El genin de Kiri ve venir el peligro y -Shabondama no Ninjutsu [Ninjutsu de las burbujas de jabon]- sopla muchas burbujas para su protección. Deja toda la zona llena de estas. Cuando salen esos pinchos de tierra las burbujas que alcanza a tocar explotan rompiendo así la roca

Kurotsuchi observa que esas burbujas son un gran problema -Fūton: Taifuikka [Estilo de viento: Ola de viento]- un muy fuerte pero no peligroso viento surge y quita toda la polución del aire y las burbujas de su rival. Se logra ver al genin de ojos ambar preparado para hacer mas burbujas. Ella coloca su mano en el suelo y sale un pincho de tierra justo debajo de Utakata que atraviesa su estomago. Ella sonríe con picardía. Él tose en seco mostrando signos de dolor y derrama su sangre a través de la tierra.

El resto de personas vieron muy asombrados esa frialdad de apenas una niña. Mientras tanto una burbuja 'especial' se acerca a ella y le explota en el costado de Iwa. Le hiere su lado izquierdo del cuerpo. Ella cae al piso herida y con sangre -¿Que? ¿Como pudo hacer eso?- Utakata sigue 'colgado'

Al mismo tiempo se acerca a su cabeza la otra burbuja 'especial', y se deshace en esferas de jabón el cuerpo de Utakata atravesado por la Tierra incluyendo la 'sangre de jabon'. Era un clon. Utakata aparece en un Shunshin no Jutsu de burbujas en el campo de visión de su rival en el piso. Ella simplemente baja la mirada y hace una sonrisa ladeada reconociendo el nivel de su oponente y con frustración. La burbuja 'especial' está a un par de centimetros de la cabeza de Kurotsuchi. Ella está asustada por la explosión. La burbuja atraviesa su cabeza y, la engloba y encierra. Con su tipico rostro sereno y sombrío Utakata hizo el movimiento para hacer crujir sus dedos del mismo modo con el que detuvo el primer kunai lanzado por la kunoichi de Iwa

-Esto no va bien- El sensor esta asustado y se apresura a detener el encuentro a favor del genin de la Niebla para que no haya una masacre. Genma recuerda que la aldea de la Niebla se gano el apodo de niebla sangrienta. Y en lo normal de los casos esto podría provocar una guerra porque ella es la nieta del Tsuchikage, o eso había escuchado. En el mundo shinobi no estaba la guerra declarada pero cualquier hecho con algo de delicadeza política podría desatarla, especialmente si se tratara de Iwagakure contra Kirigakure, entre esa dos aldeas habían muchos resentimientos y por lo que podía ver de la nueva generación, la que no conoce directamente el dolor de la guerra también había heredado ese odio, eso también incluye a los genin de la anterior batalla, especialmente el Hyuga pues era evidente su odio y resentimiento que mostraba hacia la kunoichi de la nube aun sin conocerla

En las gradas también había tensión

-Oh demonios ¡le va a estallar la cabeza!- exclamo Sakura incrédula

-No hay duda. Va a explotar- dijo Sasuke también impresionado.

Utakata ya habia hecho crujir sus dedos. Era muy tarde para el sensor, ya no podía hacer nada para detener el movimiento. Naruto no dijo nada pero tenia los ojos bien abiertos temeroso. Gaara se mostraba inestable por la ansiedad que generaba esa sangrienta escena. Sus hermanos querian que no hubiera sangre por todos lados porque eso en definitiva despertaría al monstruo de su pequeño sangriento hermano pelirrojo. El líder del grupo de Iwagakure, un hombre pequeño y con cara de amargura estaba muy angustiado, y decidió intervenir igual que otros dos jounin de la hoja, Kakashi y Gai. Estos últimos también dedujeron el peligro en el mundo shinobi si ocurria ese asesinato

No hubo una explosión ni sangre por todos lados. La burbuja se lleno de agua y la genin comenzó a ahogarse. Gaara se sintio decepcionado y sus hermanos ahora menos nerviosos. Los tres jounin que iban a intervenir de detuvieron y retrocedieron tranquilos porque no hubo una catastrofe. Tras cada segundo ella perdía la razón y el buen juicio. Finalmente quedó inconsciente. En ese momento el agua cayó en el suelo. Los médicos llegaron a atenderla y llevársela. No fue nada grave.

-El ganador del decimo encuentro es Utakata- suspiro tranquilo porque no hubo una catástrofe. Luego de que el genin subiera a su lugar la pantalla inició y mostró los nombre de los siguientes combatientes -Hinata Hyuga y Kenra Uzumaki. Bajen-

Hinata y el Uzumaki bajan y en poco comenzaran a pelear.

-Ha! Mas vale que te prepares porque vas a perder!- proclama seguro Kenra

La Hyuga activa su byakugan, cambia a la postura de taijutsu propio de su linaje. Kenra saca su katana de mango azul con una hoja de color blanco marfil reluciente como una perla y la sostiene con la mano derecha. Hinata corre hacia el Uzumaki e intenta golpear sus extremidades con su estilo de lucha. Kenra no recibe ningún ataque porque los bloquea con su katana o simplemente los esquiva. Pero se ve obligado a retroceder mas y mas, para solo lograr defenderse. Hinata es hábil. Por allá en las gradas Neji murmura que Hinata es muy débil y una perdedora por no lograr siquiera asestar un 'suave' golpe. Naruto lo mira de reojo. Aun así los espectadores estan preguntanse porque el pelirrojo no atacaba ¿Esta preparando algún movimiento? ¿Solo esta analizando el nivel de ella? ¿Tiene una estrategia? O ¿Simplemente está en desventaja? Tienen curiosidad por saber como serian los otros pelirrojos Uzumaki luego de ver al primer genin de la aldea del remolino, la espectativa es igual con los genin de Suna

Hinata aumenta su velocidad para dar golpes. Tenía nerviosismo y seguridad. Él continuia bloqueando sus ataque con el costado la hoja del arma. Hinata en un rápido movimiento con su palma izquierda la dirige hacia su corazón. Él bloquea el nefasto ataque colocando su blanca arma en medio del ataque. Kenra con su mano desocupada, la izquierda crea unos sellos. Si, con una sola mano. Hinata siente algo de frío, leve. Todos ven extrañados preguntándose que tipo de técnica es.

xxx

-¿Sellos con una sola mano? Eso me recuerda a...- Sasuke decía y recordaba a un antiguo enemigo

-...los jutsus de hielo de Haku ¿No es asi?- Kakashi le completa la frase -¿Acaso tiene él un estilo similar? ¿Un tipo de Kekkei Genkai?- la última pregunta se la hizo a Nora

-Solo observa... deja la impaciencia-

xxx

Cuando termino de hacer posiciones de manos en la espada un chakra azul tomo una forma de llamas. Hinata se apresuro a que no lograra hacer un movimiento y con su palma derecha golpea su pecho. Él recibe el golpe directo. El ataque lo empuja unos cinco metros de espalda hasta caer. Kenra no soltó su kanata, aun tras recibir el golpe la sujeto fuerte. Todos pensaban que Hinata ha ganado, pero la kunoichi sabía que no era asi gracias a su byakugan. El Uzumaki se levanta ileso.

-¿Que es eso...?- agudiza la vista de su Dojutsu. Los espectadores están aun más confundidos que Hinata porque se supone ese golpe lo debió dejar gravemente herido sino inconsciente -Desapareció... excepto esa parte que parece brazaletes- susurraba -¿Es... una armadura?-

-Solo son los brazaletes de los zorros. Estos absorbieron el chakra del ataque y la fuerza del impacto- pensó -Algo así..- le responde indiferente y sujeta fuerte su katana con ambas manos. Esta decidido. Las llamas de chakra azul aumentan. Hinata analiza ese chakra y observa que es uno muy denso y raro, nunca lo había visto -Ahora me pondré serio- Hace el sello del carnero con su mano izquierda y sopla aire muy suave de un lado a otro -Estilo de Hielo: Brisa helada- La temperatura del aire desciende mucho colocando como epicentro del fenómeno térmico la Katana. Todo el recinto esta totalmente frío especialmente la zona de abajo -Ya hay un clima mas familiar para mi- dijo Kenra

xxx

-Que frío... es como si fuera invierno dattebayo- Naruto cuando hablaba se hacia vapor su aliento por el frío y hacía movimientos para ganar calor

-Eso debe ser estilo de Hielo- opinó el Uchiha

xxx

-Es mas seguro atacar a distancia- se contradice al acercarse un poco a Hinata, clava su Katana verticalmente en el piso y comienza a hacer sellos el Uzumaki -Suiton: Mizurappa [Estilo de Agua: Olas furiosas]- coloca su mano izquierda junto a su boca formando una C y sopla un torrente de agua extremadamente helado. Toma su espada con la mano derecha.

Fue un ataque tan rápido y repentino que Hinata no tuvo tiempo para evitarlo. La Hyuga cruzó su brazos para poder bloquear algo de agua e intentar no ser arrasada por la ola. Finalmente cae y es arrastrada por el agua empapada. Kenra, con su Katana hace un corte horizontal al aire, haciendo que un viento azul surga del filo hacía la zona inundada. El Uzumaki detuvo ese Jutsu de agua y toda el agua lanzada en la que Hinata 'nadaba' se congelo.

En el suelo se encuentra un tipo se olas congeladas que rodeaban y cubrían a Hinata en su totalidad a excepción de su pálida cabeza y una mano blanca. Si continuaba en ese glaciar podría morir por hipotermia. Ella no podía excapar por sus propios medios

El Uzumaki esperaba que su oponente se rindiera pero no pasó nada. Genma, el examinador de la tercera fase se acerco a Hinata y decidió finalizar el encuentro -Debido a que Hinata Hyuga esta inmovilizada y no esta en condiciones para seguir peleando considero terminada esta batalla con Kenra Uzumaki como ganador- dicho eso el pelirrojo deshizo su técnica de frío en el aire, guardo su arma, con un chasquido de dedos todo el hielo se convirtió en una muy densa nube de vapor frío que ascendió y se difuminó dejando a una Hinata helada. Los médicos se la llevaron

El genin al subir le preguntó orgulloso al jounin supervisor de su equipo

-¿Eh? ¿Que tal lo hice? Nagato-sensei-

-Fuiste bastante frío- respondió el adulto pelirrojo con tono cómico

-Ay no! Pues el chiste!- se le burló la kunoichi del remolino

xxx

-No es mas que una inútil consentida- Neji continuaba sus murmullos

-¿¡Pero que tanto hablas!? - le alzo la voz Naruto disgustado. Parecía recordar algo -¿Cual es tu problema con los demás?- dijo ya calmado

-Solo estoy diciendo lo que es. Una perdedora- dijo con una mirada muy cortante

-Pero si ella es muy buena kunoichi... Que prepotente eres al llamar a todos perdedor, primero deseas asesinar a alguien solo porque sí y ahora criticas a Hinata por no ganar- volvía a enojarse. Neji también se enoja pero solo lo ignora indignado. Eso molesto a Naruto, y se fue de ese circulo de personas.

Cuando pasaba por el lado de Neji este dijo -Un perdedor siempre sera un perdedor. Nadie puede cambiar quien es. Eso lo he visto con mis ojos-

El rubio estaba enojado -Esos ojos no pueden verlo todo- por la ira tenia los ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada. Los ojos del zorro -Pero estos ojos ven lo importante- y Naruto se fue airado al borde de la grada y se quedo allí solo... pensando

Neji se quedo pensando en esos ojos, eran únicos y extraños.

A Sasuke esos ojos rojos le recordaban el Sharingan -Kakashi ¿Que ojos rojos son esos?- le preguntaba el Uchiha

El jounin hizo esa sonrisa típica de el y arqueo los ojos -¿Por que no le preguntas a él?- Kakashi sabia que Sasuke no lo haria y por esa razón le dio ese consejo

xxx

Kankuro se alejaba del lado de sus hermanos con un rostro "inocente y amigable" hacia la otra grada -¿Kankuro?- le interrogó su hermana. -Me intriga ese equipo de pelirrojos y ese chico Neji. Ire a buscar información- el chico con la extraña cosa en la espalda se marcho caminando lento y sin afán

xxx

Naruto pensaba allá solo, o mas bien recordaba

 **Flashback**

Naruto se encuentra con Nora en una de esas desafortunadas noches en las que debía comer verduras mientras tuvo esos días de entrenamiento luego de la prueba de supervivencia. Comían en silencio junto al lago del bosque que reflejaba la luz de la luna y del cielo estrellado, y con algunas luciérnagas en el aire dando vueltas. Un lugar encantador.

-¿De donde sacas esta comida? No te he visto buscarlas ni comprarlas ni cultivarlas dattebayo- decía Naruto con mala actitud con un tazon de verduras en su mano. Inició a comer

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo...- respondió con misterio...

Hubo silencio

-¿Como era mama?, tu hermana- rompió el silencio -Si... Ya la conocí y todo pero como era. Quiero saber-

-He- suspiró -La verdad... no he pasado mucho tiempo con ella últimamente- respondió como una broma para alegrar el ambiente -Aun asi, a sus ocho años que fue la ultima vez que la vi... con vida- seriedad- puedo decir que es una excelente persona: es alegre, justa, apasionada, protectora... con un mal carácter, bipolar, pésima en el estudio...- Nora cuando dijo eso Naruto se río suave porque recordaba su enojos repentinos- ... manipuladora... pero solo conmigo. Pero algo si se. Tu eres la viva imagen de ella-

Tras Nora decir eso Naruto se torno nostálgico y enojado. Fluían muchos pensamientos por su cabeza. Apretó sus puños -¿Por que?..- se sentia la tristeza en su voz

-Sabes... Ella murió del mismo modo que mi madre- esa declaración le intereso a Naruto -Protegiendo algo amado. Yoshimi, mi madre, una mujer de buen corazon, murió el día que fue atacada nuestra aldea. Ella lucho hasta morir con el objetivo de que su gente, amigos y especialmente su pequeña hija de ocho años lograran salir con vida de ese caos, al igual que tus padres. No debes enojarte ni sentir odio por lo que ya paso ni mucho menos tomar algún tipo de venganza o represalia en su nombre, eso seria insultar su memoria-

-No... sabia eso- se sentía comprendido al menos en algunas cosas

-Te digo otra cosa. Tu eres una persona muy apasionada- Naruto se sintió elogiado- e impulsiva. Es un don tener la pasión que tienes pero el ser impulsivo puede ser muy peligroso. Yo también soy impulsivo y hago mi mayor esfuerzo por mantener la calma en momentos...- pensó cual palabra usar -...desagradables. Pero en tu caso esa impulsividad puede resultar más peligrosa por el inmenso poder que llevas dentro-

-¿Inmenso poder? ¿Hablas del Bijuu? ¿Por que? Kurama es bueno-

-Si, hablo de él. Y en mi opinión, él mas que bueno, yo lo considero alguien no malo. Verás, ahora que Kurama ya no esta digamos "encerrado", podrás usar su chakra con mas espontaneidad. Quiero decir, si tienes emociones fuertes puedes usar inconscientemente su chakra, por ejemplo si te inundas en odio y en ese poderoso chakra puedes perder el control y hacer daño, y no creas que Kurama te hablara para darte un consejo y detenerte; incluso disfrutará ver como intentas convencerte de que no es tu culpa, sino la del zorro. Claro también existe la posibilidades de que uses las emociones buenas, pero en este mundo shinobi es difícil poder encontrarlas-

-Eso tampoco sabia... pero gracias por advertirme- Para Naruto, Nora es algo como una figura paterna -Aun así yo logre soportar ese golpe de poder en medio del bosque de la muerte-

-Tienes razón. Pero esa situación fue diferente, no estabas enojado ni habías visto una odiosa escena. Solo intentabas controlar demasiado poder, claro! No es poco pues el poder puede corromper la mente-

-Ya veo-

-Recuerda que debes encontrar un equilibrio entre la objetividad y la subjetividad. Entre la razón y las emociones. Esa es la clave del éxito. Ahora duermete!-

 **Fin** **del** **Flashback**

La mente de Naruto seguía vagando en sus pensamientos

-Oe, ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Por que te has alejado de tus amigos?- le hablo Kankuro que estaba a su lado.

Naruto estaba tan distraído que solo hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de su presencia -No es asunto tuyo- con una mala cara infantil

-Neji Hyuga parece que aun se guarda su verdadero poder por lo que he visto en su combate ¿Que tipo de persona es?-

Naruto se irrito que le preguntara precisamente por Neji. Parecía que KanKuro lo hacia intencionalmente -Lo detesto y lo voy a derrotar!- lo volvió a mirar -Y por si no te has dado cuenta aún, así han sido casi todos los combates, hay un genin mucho mejor que el otro-

-Maldito. ¿Me cree estupido?- pensó -Sabes... me caes bien-

-Tu a mi me desagradas- volvía a actuar inmaduro

-Pero que infantil- pensó

xxx

El siguiente combate, numero doce fue sin duda muy emparejado tanto como el de Sakura e Ino, y aun mas largo que ese. Se enfrentaban los últimos genin de su grupo y aldea, Omoi de Kumo y Akatsuchi de Iwa. Esa batalla decidiría cual aldea enviaría candidatos a las finales y por lo tanto cada genin se vio muy presionado por su líder jounin. En un comienzo de la batalla solo hacían ataques y defensas sin el uso de chakra, con espada y kunai. Eso dio lugar a usar Técnicas mas avanzadas, por parte del genin de Iwa usaba su Estilo de tierra para atacar y defenderse, Omoi tenia la ventaja elemental ya que usaba el Raiton pero tenia la desventaja de que ese tipo de jutsus le agotaba rapido su poco chakra. Así paso un rato. Ya ambos no podían usar Ninjutsu entonces atacaron como en el inicio de la pelea solo que por mucho de un nivel muy bajo debido a su cansancio. En ese punto de la batalla ambos tenían muchas heridas evidentes y cortadas sangrando en las extremidades y unas pocas en el tronco del cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a retirarse. Los presentes ya estaban aburridos, un encuentro muy largo. Luego de 25 minutos, ambos estaban listos para realizar un ninjutsu, el golpe final. Intentaron hacerlo pero en cambio los dos se desmayaron por el agotamiento de chakra.

El sensor determino que es un empate por lo que ninguno de ellos dos irán a la final -A este punto de las preeliminares ya solo quedan cuatro genin que son Rock Lee, Karin Uzumaki, Kankuro y Gaara; dos encuentros y solo dos posibles ganadores que irán a la final del examen chunin- decía el sensor tratando de darle al aire una nula motivación. Si se le mirara a él, se podía notar que ya esta harto de tantas batallas y quería que ya terminara todo este rollo.

xxx

-Sabes que también he observado. Quienes llevan el apellido Uzumaki parece que tambien se han guardado su poder-

-¿Eh? ¿Por que lo dices?-

-Sentido común. Ese equipo de la aldea del remolino ha mostrado ser hábil-

-Tu equipo igual-

-Gracias- Kankuro se sintió incómodo por ese cumplido tan sincero -¿Que tipo de habilidades tiene ella? La genin restante del remolino-

-No lo se... Jee... Un momento... ¿acaso tienes miedo de que te toque como rival?- se burlaba

-Claro que no!-

xxx

El marcador volvió a hacer lo suyo. Gaara hace su aparicion en la arena de combate

-El trece y penúltimo encuentro será entre Gaara y Rock Lee- dice Genma.

-Siii!- grito el pelinegro con emoción desbordante alzando muy fuerte su puño - Al fin es mi turno! No podía esperar mas-

-Yooosh! Leee! Ve y demuestra quien eres. Pero antes me gustaria darte un consejo- se acerca para decirle ese alto secreto al oído de Lee- Parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta aún...- susurraba -... ¡pero esa calabaza es sospecha!-

-Ya veo- dijo Lee sorprendido por tal "brillante" deducción

-¿Vas a bajar o te vas a quedar ahi?- le dijo Gaara impaciente desde abajo.

Lee da un salto y una vuelta en el aire para caer en el suelo espectacularmente. Hizo una entrada dramática. Tiene su típica postura, una mano en la espalda y la otra al frente -Es un placer enfrentarme a ti tan pronto- Gaara solo le responde con esa fría mirada.

xxx

-No se que estilo usara ese chico pero no podrá ganar a Gaara. Jamas- dice Kankuro confiado -Es peligroso. Se encuentra muy inestable- piensa

-No. Quien sabe. Quizá te lleves una sorpresa. Pero se que derrotar a alguien como Gaara no es nada facil-

xxx

Lee corre hacia Gaara con le fin de golpearle. Le inicia a dar patadas y puñetazos pero una rapida arena guardada en la calabaza lo protege sin que Gaara nueva un dedo.

-¿Eso es arena?- dice impresionado Naruto. No se esperaba eso -Como es que esa arena lo protege si el no hace nada por moverla-

-Eso es porque la arena lo protege sin tener en cuenta la voluntad de Gaara-

Lee se aparta un momento y analiza la situación. Él vuelve a intentarlo. Otras patadas y puños seguidos sin que impacten en su objetivo, de nuevo la arena los bloquea. La arena comienza a rodear a Lee para aprisionarlo. El saca un kunai para contraatacar. Con el arma "corta" las olas de arena. Intenta dar otra patada a su cara. Salta. Desde arriba le lanza dos shurikens. Fue inútil, la arena las detuvo

-¿No debería usar algún ninjutsu a distancia o un Genjutsu?- se pregunta Sakura -No es el momento para dar una batalla de Taijutsu. Es inútil. Esa arena bloquea todos sus ataques-

-No es que no los use, es que no puede- le responde el cejas mayor muy orgulloso. Sin ningún rastro de pena o vergüenza -Es un hecho que es extremadamente raro encontrar a un ninja que no pueda usar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu. Por esa razón enfoqué todos mis esfuerzos y los de Lee a en Taijutsu-

Las oleadas de arena se abalanzan sobre Lee. A duras penas logra evadirlos. Una sobre otra ola de arena intenta atraparlo. Una parte de la arena cubre el piso. En esa zona Lee cae. Un montón de ese pequeño desierto cayo sobre esa parte para aprisionar a Rock Lee. El genin pelinegro de un salto llegó hasta el monumento de piedra.

-Cuando lo conoci no tenia talento en ningun area ninja. Lee ha entrenado hasta el cansancio en las habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Por esa razón él se ha convertido un especialista en Taijutsu- con fuerza estiró su brazo y con su mano levantó su pulgar -¡LEE! ¡DERROTALO!-

-Pero Gai-sensei, usted dijo que solo lo hiciera para proteger a alguien importante para mi!-

-¡A quien le importa! ¡Usalos! O mas bien, ¡No los uses!- parecía un mensaje en clave - Ja ja- reía ilusionado. Se sentó y se bajó esos calentadores naranja. Ahí tenia unas cosas metálicas. Se las quito

-¿Esos son pesos?-

-Que método de entrenamiento mas antiguo...- comenta Kakashi

-¡Ahora me moveré con mas libertad!- Lee se coloca de pie sujetando en cada mano esos pesos. Los suelta. Caen. Un inmenso impacto de hizo. Todos abren sus ojos estupefactos ¡WTF! De un salto Lee desaparece de la vista de todos. Reaparece detrás de Gaara para darle un puño. La arena apenas logra detener el golpe. Se pierde de la vista de todos y vuelva a ser visto para dar mas golpes. Él hizo esos movimientos repetidas veces en pequeños instantes

-Es muy veloz-

-Sabia que era mas rápido pero no me imaginé tanto- dice también sorprendido Naruto

La arena apenas puede seguir la velocidad de Lee. Finalmente el cejotas le da un grandioso golpe en la cabeza con el talón de su pie. Retrocede solo unos metros con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Vuelve a hacer lo mismo. Le da un placentero puñetazo en la cara. Gaara cae de espalda y de mal modo.

-Esto va mal...- dice kankuro

-¿Por que tienes miedo?- le pregunta Naruto ignorante -¿De Gaara...?- deduce

-Si a eso me refiero-

-No contestaste ¿Por que le tienes miedo?-

-Tu no lo conoces-

-Tal vez. Pero creó conocerlo más que tu dattebayo-

-A ti si que te gusta decir cosas que nadie entiende. Lo mismo fue antes de comenzar el examen-

-Bah. No importa- hizo esa típica sonrisa evasiva y colocó sus manos en la nuca -¿Como habrá llegado hasta ese punto Gaara? Siento malas emociones en él, muy malas- pensó

Gaara se levanta del suelo de mala gana y se queda mirando hacia abajo. De lo que apenas se ve, de su rostro cae arena. Levanta su cabeza. Muestra gestos en la cara totalmente desquiciados y sumergidos en locura. Una sonrisa maquiavélica. Una mirada ansiosa de sangre. La arena en el suelo comienza a cubrirle todo su propio cuerpo. Tal parece que es un tipo de mascara porque también oculto su terrorífico rostro

-¿Que es eso? ¿Acaso la arena lo protegió también?-

-Así es. Esa es su armadura de arena-

Gaara esta de brazos cruzados. Lee analiza la situación y observa que sus golpes no hacian efecto. Soltó un poco las vendas que tenia en sus brazos. Ya sabe cual sera su siguiente golpe. Va hacia Gaara y corre alrededor de él formando una circunferencia. De un momento a otro se ve que Lee lo golpea en el mentón y lo levanta del suelo. En el aire comienza a darle rápidamente una fuerte serie de patadas. En lo mas alto, con las vendas sueltas lo enrolla, lo sujeta por la espada y se colocan sus cabezas hacia abajo -Omote Renge [Loto Frontal] Caen aceleradamente en picada. El impacto fue estrepitoso y dejo un gran hueco en el suelo. Se ve a Gaara en el centro del hueco con toda su armadura agrietada

-Lo ha hecho! Lee ha ganado- Sakura se sujeta de la baranda para gritarle

-YooOoshh! ¡LO HAS CONSEGUIDO LEE!-

-No- Nora al decir eso arruinó la pequeña celebración -No lo ha hecho. Lo que estrello en piso solo fue un montón de arena con forma de ese chico- mientras decía eso el "cuerpo" de Gaara se caía a pedazos de arena -En pocas palabras solo es el cascaron de arena-

-¿¡Que!? ¿En que momento?- Gai dice angustiado

-En el instante que te detuviste a rezar, y que Lee se distrajo por el dolor- intervino Kakashi

-No puede ser. Lee...-

En el campo de batalla se encontraba Lee agotado. Gaara aparece a un par de metros emergiendo de la arena con un sangriento rostro burlón -Le prometí a madre no bañar esta arena con sangre hasta no asesinarlo a 'él' pero haré una excepción- dijo con un poderoso instinto asesino

-Esos ojos... El otro Gaara ha despertado...- dice Kankuro con miedo -...el que esta en su interior-

La arena se lanza contra él. Lee a duros esfuerzos logra evadirla pero por el dolor y cansancio no vio venir ni mucho menos logro esquivar la ola de arena en su costado. Lo golpe contra el muro

-¿Que sucede? ¿Porque no los esquiva?- pregunta Sasuke

-No es que no lo haga. Es que no puede- seguía teniendo una sonrisa orgullosa

-¿Eh? ¿Como que no puede?- pregunta Sakura

-El loto... es conocida como una técnica de doble filo- Inicio a explicar Kakashi -No es Genjutsu ni Ninjutsu. Es Taijutsu. ¿Por que crees que esa clasificada con un Kinjutsu?- se dutuvo un momento para que los demás pensaran en lo dicho -Al ser un "simple" ataque físico a gran velocidad eso quiere decir que requiere del cuerpo humano un inmenso esfuerzo de su parte. Luego de ser ejecutada el usuario estaría agotado. Si. Ahora mismo Lee esta soportando un cansancio inimaginable-

Gai seguía seguro y orgulloso de su pupilo.

No estaba preocupado ni mucho menos dispuesto a detener el encuentro Lee aun seguía sin las suficientes fuerzas y por esa razón recibía prácticamente todos los ataques de arena. Dolor. Tristeza. Impotencia. Frustracion. Ira. Una sonrisa emerge del rostro de Lee. Seguridad. Confianza

-Lee-san...- menciono Sakura con pena -Aun perdiendo tienes tanta seguridad de que puedes ganar

En el campo Lee recobra totalmente el brillo de sus ojos. Igual pasa con sus velocidad. Logra evadir todos sus ataques con esa sonrisa llena de confianza

-Aun así... Ahora lo arrinconaremos nosotros porque...- Gai -... El loto de Konoha florece dos veces-

-¿Dos veces? Eso mismo me dijo Lee en el bosque- decía confundida

-Si...-

-Gai! ¿¡No habrás..!?- intervino enseguida Kakashi con evidente preocupación

-Es tal como piensas...-

-Entonces ese genin...- esta lleno de angustia e impresión -... ¿¡es capaz de abrir las ocho puertas internas y ejecutar el loto inverso!?-

-Exacto- dice con seguridad el jounin verde

-Y ¿Cuantas puertas puede abrir ese chico?- pregunta Kakashi

-Puede abrir hasta la quinta puerta-

-Que desastre- Kakashi decepcionado

-¿Pero sensei que son esas puertas internas y el loto inverso?-

-Una tecnica prohibida del más alto nivel. Demasiado poderosa- intervino Nora

-Tienes razón- Nora le asintió -Las puertas internas son las encargadas de regular el flujo de chakra del cuerpo

-La manipulación de las ocho puertas es una preparación para eliminar los impedimentos para usar el loto inverso-

-En el sistema circulatorio de chakra...- comenzó a explicar Kakashi -...hay puertas en cada parte del cuerpo. Esas puertas son la primera puerta, la de apertura; la segunda de la energia, la puerta de la vida, la puerta de la herida, la puerta de la clausura, la puerta de la vision, la puerta del miedo y la puerta de la muerte. En esos ocho lugares es en donde se concentran los agujeros de chakra. Esas ocho puertas controlan constantemente el chakra que fluye por el cuerpo. Pero el loto acelera ese control a la fuerza y otorga al usuario más de diez veces su poder. Esa es su capacidad- destapo su Sharingan para ver a Lee -Abriendo las ocho puertas eres capaz de tener temporalmente un poder superior al de un Hokage. Pero esa persona... morira- Kakashi miro seriamente a su autoproclamado rival -No tengo ningún problema en lo que ese chico significa para ti, y no te diré que alejes los asuntos personales de esto pero, Hay un limite. No debiste enseñarsela-

-¿Y quien eres tu para hablar de él?- Gai le respondió -No sabes nada acerca de Lee-

El genin de la hoja en la arena de combate coloco sus antebrazos en X y alrededor de él el aire comenzó a vibrar poco

-Tiene algo importante que demostrar y comprobar a todos, aunque le suponga la muerte. Sueña demostrar que él es capaz de ser un excelente shinobi un si no es capaz de usar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu- dijo muy 'caprichoso' Gai

-¿Usar una técnica prohibida como esa que te destrozaría el cuerpo solo para mantener el Honor, el prestigio y ganar en un simple encuentro en donde hay alguien que puede detener la batalla?- Nora cuestionó filosóficamente -Eso demuestra que no le has educado bien. No me parece mal que se la hayas enseñado. Pero ¿Usarla aquí? Un técnica de doble filo como esa- miro a Kakashi porque uso su referencia- que cuanto más cortes al rival así mismo te cortas a ti mismo, solo se usa como ultimo recurso en una lucha de vida o muerte y para proteger algo más importante que tu propia vida-

-Él necesita demostrar que es capaz de ser un grandioso ninja usando dolo Taijutsu- Gai impuso

-Ya lo hizo- impuso aun más -Y sorprendió demasiado- finalizó de dar su opinión. Se quiso concentrar en ver el combate. Cerro su ojo izquierdo e hizo el sello del carnero con solo su mano derecha y la subió hasta su nariz

Lee queda en el centro de una "columna" de aire a gran velocidad hacia arriba producida por la inmensa liberación de chakra. En el piso y alrededor del cuerpo de su chakra comenzó a tomar forma. Toda la zona del suelo sufrió un hundimiento ¡PARA SOPORTAR Y PROTEGER MI CAMINO DEL NINJA!- grito Lee irradiante de poder. Sasuke activa su Sharingan. Neji enciende su Byakugan

-¡Cuanto chakra!- dice Nora mientras sigue teniendo ese sello y el ojo cerrado -Ya abrió la tercera puerta!-

Las venas en la frente de Lee se brotan, tiene un aura de color verde y su piel se torna rojiza -¡Cuarta puerta, puerta de la herida! ¡ABIERTA! - En un instante se movió hacia Gaara destrozando el piso mientras corría y le dio una patada ascendente. Una ola de aire y polvo salio hacia las gradas y el resto del recinto. La polución se disipa. Gaara aparece en el aire sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Lee le da un golpe en la espalda, otro en el abdomen pero fue inútil pues aun llevaba la armadura de arena. Lee siguió golpeando en el aire en instantes imperceptibles. Gaara hasta preocupado se encontraba. Lee continúa su poderosa serie de golpes en el aire dejando a todos con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Lee le asesta un rápido golpe en el abdomen empujándolo hacia al piso, cae con gran velocidad, pero en el ultimo momento Gaara es detenido por su oponente con su cinta en la cintura -Quinta puerta, puerta de la clausura ¡Abierta!- aprieta su puño para poder golpearlo pero sus músculos están desgarrados. Hace su mayor esfuerzo -Ura Renge [Loto inverso]- y lo golpea varias veces con sus puños en el abdomen de nuevo. El aire sale despedido desde el pelirrojo e igualmente el polvo. Gaara se dirige en picada a impactar en el agrietado piso. Lee cae agotado y roda un varias veces. El genin de la arena deshace su calabaza en arena para restaurar un poco su armadura y frenar el impacto. Lo logra.

-Convirtio la calabaza en arena!-

-¡No puede ser!- Gai dijo ya con miedo

Gaara acostado sobre la arena y con dificultad para moverse dirigió su "arma" a Lee. El pelinegro intenta corre por su vida pero su cuerpo sólo le permite recordar más el dolor y cansancio que siente. Apenas logra ponerse de pie. La arena cubre su brazo y pierna derecho -Entierro de arena- y las destroza. Sangra poco. El mayor daño es interno. Cae y roda una vez

-Lee...- Gai siente el mismo dolor de su estudiante

Ahora toda la arenade Gaara se dirige para asesinarlo. Preocupación. Frustración. Dolor. Gai desesperado bajo a la arena. Desvío toda la arena y se dispuso a proteger a su querido estudiante, eso expreso con palabras. Gaara a diferencia sintió ansiedad y ese vago recuerdo de su vivo pasado. Cuando el médico llegó lo examino y -El se pondrá bien pero... ha tenido muy heridas que no se sanarán y su cuerpo... no le permitirá vivir como Shinobi- en eso Gaara retorno a su lugar en la grada como si no hubiera pasado nada

Impotencia. Sentimiento de culpa.

Naruto bajo y se sintió muy enojado con Gaara pero no hizo nada grave -¿Porque...?- Finalmente los médicos se lo llevaron en la camilla con un nudo en la garganta.

Terminado ese amargo final -Ahora bajen los últimos dos genin Karin Uzumaki y Kankuro- la calma había retornado

La expectativa era máxima. Luego de ver el encuentro de Gaara y Temari, Kenra y Zorah, la curiosidad por ver las tecnicas de los genin restante y aun mejor, un enfrentamiento entre estos, la arena contra el remolino.

-Quien hubiera pensado que este encuentro se daría- dice la pelirroja

-Suerte para mi- dice con mucha seguridad en si mismo

-Maldito Kankuro! Se esta confiando demasiado- piensa el líder jounin de la arena-

Kankuro coloca ese saco vendado en el piso -Acabare con esto rápido-

-Lo mismo opinó. Pero yo tengo la ventaja aqui, ¿sabes porque?- decía con burla. Kankuro solo fruncio el ceño con curiosidad -Yo no gasto tiempo en usar maquillaje- se burló

-No es maquillaje! Es pintura de guerra!-

-Jeje- Temari ríe entre murmullos -Esta chica me cae bien...- piensa

Karin observa ese saco con extrañeza -Me pregunto que hay ahí- dijo con cierto sarcasmo

-Pueden comenzar-

Karin corrió muy previsiblemente hacia Kankuro. En el camino saco de yo no se donde un par de varas negras de forma rectangular de unos treinta cm. Una en cada mano. Cuando estaba cerca de genin de la arena los abrió y agitó apuntando a Kankuro y a ese saco vendado. Al parecer eran abanicos. Cada abanico se abría formando medio círculo. Sus bordes eran de color negro y por dentro de color rojos con lineas curvas negras; el material del que estaban hechos era ligero pero parecía tan rígido como el metal

Al agitar esos abanicos, salieron dos olas presurizadas de viento, una hacia el saco y otra hacia kankuro. Esa cosa cubierta de vendas mientras salia despedido se le zafaron y dejaba ver al genin intentando reducir la fuerza del impacto y haciendo movimientos raros con una mano. Y a el "kankuro" se el comenzó a caer la cara y el cuerpo a pedazos de arena. Era un muñeco muy grande . Las dos "cosas" impactaron debajo del muro donde estaban Kakashi y los demás, claro fuertemente pero no con la misma fuerza con que fue lanzado.

-¿Que? ¿Dentro de esa cosa estaba él?- preguntó confundido Sasuke

-Kankuro!- gritó su hermana

-Idiota- murmuró su hermano menor, Gaara

Kankuro "acomodaba" su cuerpo con una sonrisa de picardía

-Maldicion, ¿Como te diste cuenta?-

-Ya te dije. No gasto tiempo para usar maquillaje digo, pintura de guerra- una doble ofensa para Kankuro -Ahora enserio, ese truco no funcionará contra un shinobi sensorial como yo-

-Asi que eres sensorial ¿Eh?- de sus dedos salen unos hilos de chakra y dirigen a el muñeco -No me lo imagine y la trampa salio mal pero...- el títere se posiciona al lado de Kankuro -... desde este momento las cosas se pondrán difíciles- la marioneta comienza a hacer esos sonidos extraños como si de estuviera desarmando -El Cuervo no perdona que lo hayas golpeado-

-¿Eh? ¿El cuervo?- pregunta con burla -De sus dedos salen hilos de chakra, eso debe ser el chakra que sentí en esa cosa. Parece que con esos hilos logra manipularla. Un jutsu muy abierto a las posibilidades- deducía en su mente para si. Ella "recoge" el abanico dejando en cada mano de nuevo esos tubos rectangulares

-Es usuaria del Fūton [Estilo de Viento] y, esos abanicos... se parece mucho al estilo de Temari. Además, con esos abanicos mucho más pequeños de seguro debe tener mayor agilidad al usarlos- analizaba a su oponente

El titiritero movió sus manos. La marioneta se posiciona en frente de su dueño. Kankuro mueve los dedos. El muñeco abre su boca y de esta salen dos kunais.

Karin los bloquea cada uno con sus dos "extrañas" armas. Hace una observación. Ambos kunais estaban cubiertos de un extraño liquido morado -Veneno!- induce -Claro! Usa el veneno como arma!- piensa. Hizo esas de deducciones en un instante. Es una kunoichi muy astuta.

Detrás de los kunais lanzados se ven unas delgadas agujas senbon envenenadas también. Los kunais eran un señuelo. Ella abre los abanicos y las agujas chocan en esas haciendo un sonido metálico. Kankuro no habia perdido el tiempo ya que hizo que de una 'mano' de la marioneta saliera un cuchillo envenenado dirigido con unos 'tubos' . La genin vio venir rápidamente esa arma mortal y por poco la apuñala en el abdomen pero la detiene con el abanico abierto sostenido en su mano izquierda. Esos abanicos son muy duros. Tenian un duelo de fuerza, abanico contra cuchillo. Karin mueve verticalmente su abanico libre, no como un "ala", sino por el borde; en vez de un fuerte movimiento de aire surgió una delgada y filosa cuchilla de aire que corto el brazo del títere. Cuando hizo eso Kankuro hizo una sonrisa pícara. En el momento que se corto y cayo esa parte de la marioneta, salio rápidamente un gas morado. Un gas venenoso. La nube toxica envolvió por completo la la pelirroja

-Danza del pavo real rojo- musitó ella y movió los abanicos muy artísticamente de arriba hacia abajo mientras daba una vuelta. Se formo alrededor de ella un torbellino que expulso el aire (hacia afuera) así saliendo ilesa de ese mortal veneno. El veneno de disipo. Ella volvió a "recoger" sus abanicos y antes de que su rival hiciera otro movimiento coloco su par de abanicos contiguos y los abrió lentamente a la vista formando para Kankuro el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, un circulo rojo con un remolino dentro.

xxx

-¿Eh? Ese símbolo yo lo he visto en otro lugar muy familiar...- intentaba recordar Sakura. Miro a Kakashi intentando que el le ayudara -Claro! Ese símbolo del los abanicos se parece al del uniforme ninja de La Hoja- dijo con el "cerebro" brillando-

-No- dijo Nora secamente -No se parecen. Es el mismo-

-¿Por que?-

-En el mandato del Primer Hokage, él hizo una alianza con mi aldea, y tomo como esposa a una Uzumaki además se le dieron unas funciones que no quiero explicar... en fin, se coloco en su uniforme este símbolo- con su dedo pulgar señalo el centro de su banda ninja en la frente -que es el del clan Uzumaki...- le respondió Nora -Hasta el símbolo de Konoha tiene cierta similitud al de mi aldea, si te fijas también tiene un remolino- dio un dato curioso

-No sabia que tu aldea fue tan conocida, pero jamas la escuche-

-Solo el tiempo paso y los jóvenes no la escuchaban-

-¿Tan importante y poderoso es tu clan como para que el primer Hokage creara una alianza?- Sasuke pregunto con retorica y testarudo

-Hmm...- dijo analíticamente pensado las palabras que usaría -A lo largo del tiempo han habido familias o clanes que han sido reconocidos por su habilidad y poder. Pero hay algunos que han estado se puede decir, en el escalón más alto de la pirámide. Esos han sido el Senju, el Uchiha- miro a Sasuke -el Uzumaki y el Hyuga- miro a Neji -Los primeros tres están al mismo nivel...-

-¿Senju?- preguntó confundido Sasuke

-Mm. Preguntarle a tu sensei sobre historia...- se veía un poco harto

xxx

Kankuro al observar ese simbolo vio que giraba igual que un remolino. De las lineas negras salio un torrencial líquido semi espeso de un intenso color carmesí que olía a hierro. ES SANGRE. Ese mar rojo cubrió el piso y lo tiño de miedo. El aire era pesado y estresante. Él solo miraba aterrorizado esa sangre. Del suelo rojo comenzaron a salir burbujas lentamente. Una explotó y le manchó el rostro. El aire con olor a sangre es sofocante. En el ambiente se siente y percibe el instinto asesino y el miedo. Estaba paralizado. Se le dificultaba pensar. Una burbuja roja mas grande exploto y le tiño su negra ropa de sangre. Sus pies se comenzaban a hundir en ese espeso líquido. Intentaba moverse pero simplemente no podía. Continuaba siendo sumergido en ese infinito mar de sangre. Ya iba por la rodilla. Otra burbuja le salpicó los labios. La sangre entró en su boca. Sabía a hierro. Una linea de ese liquido esta bajando por su garganta. Ya su cuerpo esta sumergido por la mitad. Terror. Horror. Mas burbujas explotan y bañan su cuerpo en sangre. Kankuro se hunde más rápidamente en ese liquido terrorífico. Ya esta sumergido hasta el cuello. Se comienza a ahogar en miedo y horror. Pierde la consciencia

xxx

Los espectadores vieron que ella abrió los abanicos formando un circulo. Luego de eso el genin de la Arena se quedo paralizado y parecía ahogarse. Luego él cae. Kankuro estaba en un Genjutsu. Él no podía moverse.

El sensor se acerca y ve al paralizado joven -Ya que Kankuro no puede seguir. Karin es la ganadora- A Kankuro lo retiraron de ahí luego de que la ilusión haya sido liberada.

xxxx

-Concluidas las preeliminares de la tercera fase del examen chunin ya se han hecho catorce encuentros. Han habido doce batallas victoriosas y dos empates por lo que hay doce candidatos para las finales. Esos genin son Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Zorah Uzumaki, Temari, Naruto Uzumaki, Dosu Kinuta, Fuu, Neji Hyuga, Utakata, Kenra Uzumaki, Gaara del desierto y Karin Uzumaki- mientras el Hokage señalaba de manera muy educada a cada uno de los ganadores que ya están años la parte inferior -Quiero darles mis felicitaciones por haber llegado hasta este punto del examen. Ahora Anko pasara con unos papeles. Deberán sacar uno solo... con eso aclararemos algo de la tercera fase de este examen...-

xxxxx

-Regresa para ver si puedes confirmarlo, ademas, eres el mas indicado-

-Ese antiguo problema parece que se enlazó con otros problemas y busca aun más problemas...!-

-Dejate de juegos de palabras!-

-Aun así no pueden negar que esto es divertido y hace la vida mas emocionante. Yo seguiré donde estoy-

-Y yo seguiré en lo que estoy-

-Bien. Me marcho-

XxxxxxxX

Mis queridos lectores debo decir que estos días he tenido problemas con mi coneccion a internet y por esa razón no subí capítulos, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya escrito, poco, pero he escrito, estos días de fin de semestre están llenos de examames y casi no he tenido tiempo libre; además, siento la historia un poco lenta aquí así que tengo falta de motivación, pero la historia comenzara a avanzar desde aqui. Sobre Utakata, ya se que su edad no es dieciséis en la historia oficial pero todo tiene su razón aquí (eso anhelo) así que no convulsioneis. Sobre Nora ¿Cuantos años creen que tenga?, lo se! he evadido esa información bastante y quiero especulaciones ¿o quieren que lo haga un asunto tan misterioso como... el verdadero rostro de Kakashi-sensei?

Preguntas sobre la trama: ¿Cual situacion creen que sea la primera y última 'escenas' de este capítulo? ¿Estan relacionadas? ¿Es del pasado, el presente o el futuro? ¿Quienes hablan? Quiero hipótesis! :). ¿Les ha gustado las batallas de mi autoria? En el inicio del siguiente capítulo escribiré quienes serán los rivales de la final entonces me gustaría saber los enfrentamientos que ustedes quieren.


	8. Liberación

Bien chicos, esta vez tarde menos en publicar. No tengo mas por decir que espero les guste este capítulo y opinen y recomienden un montón para hacer esta historia más interesante. Sin mas rodeos. Comencemos.

XxxxxxxX

En un tiempo y lugar desconocido alguien pregunta -¿Cual es su propósito?-

[...]

-[…] la desesperante calma antes de una masacre y, el desolador, doloroso y odioso silencio luego de un derramamiento de sangre-

xxxxx

-Por fin se ha terminado- decía en voz baja. Se aclaro la garganta el censor-Bien. Finalizado esta ultima pelea han concluido los preeliminares-

-Oh! Hay cuatro de La Hoja, dos de La Arena, uno del Sonido, La Cascada y La Neblina para las finales. Y lo que mas me sorprende es que hayan pasado todos los tres del Remolino, aun me intriga el porque han participado en el examen- pensaba el Hokage -Aunque hubo dos empates han pasado doce. Muchos. Pero que se puede hacer... no voy a realizar otra ronda preeliminar-

Los candidatos ganadores se encuentran en la planta inferior esperando las indicaciones de los censores y del Hokage, son doce genin en total. En las gradas solo están Nora y Kakashi. El resto de personas ya se han ido.

-Felicito a cada uno de ustedes por lograr entrar a las finales de los exámenes chunin- decía el Hokage con su serio y amable rostro -Desde este momento podremos dar inicio a la tercera parte del examen chunin. Como dije en un comienzo, muchos Daimyos y gente importante estarán observando los combates principal entonces ustedes mostrar al máximo sus habilidades para mantener el prestigio su país y aldea. Ahora Anko pasará con un recipiente que contiene unos papeles. Estos definirán algo muy importante-

-No se muevan de donde están Idiotas!. Yo voy hacia ustedes- esta vez Anko hablo amablemente. Que bipolar!

Cada genin introdujo su mano y saco un papel. Cada hoja tenia un número diferente

-Bien, ahora digan cual número sacaron. De izquierda a derecha- esta vez hablo el intimidante censor Ibiki Morino

-Cuatro! Ssu!- grito la genin de la cascada

-Cinco- dijo secamente el candidato del sonido

-Siete Dattebayo!- Naruto

-Diez- el pelinegro del equipo 7, Sasuke

-Uno- sin aliento murmullo Shikamaru

-Nueve- Gaara con fría voz

-Dos!- la rubia de la arena

-Seis- el genin pelirrojo con Kimono azul, Kenra

-Once- el otro pelirrojo de ropas rojas, Zorah

-Doce- Karin

-Tres- el misántropo de la Niebla, Utakata

-Ocho- el odioso usuario del Byakugan, Neji

Mientras cada candidato decía su numero, Ibiki escribía rapido en una hoja que tenía. Giro el papel para que los genin pudieran ver -Entonces asi quedan los enfrentamientos de las finales-

-¿Quee!? ¿Para eso eran los numeros!?- dijo un sorprendido Shikamaru. Analizó un poco más la hoja -¿¡QUE!? DE NUEVO ESTOY DE PRIMERO!-

-¿Realmente voy a tener que luchar contra ese tipo?- pensó una Temari desinteresada

-Perfecto. No he tenido mejor suerte- un Naruto alegre

-Presten atención a cual sera su rival- prosiguió el Hokage -Las batallas principales no serán como la prueba de supervivencia o las preeliminares en donde desconocian totalmente las habilidades de su oponente. En las finales ustedes conocen a su rival, entonces será mejor que se entrenen en aprender nuevos y mejoradas técnicas. Tienen solo treinta días para hacerlo pues en un mes serán las rondas finales-

Cada genin observó papel. Era un torneo. En la primera ronda la primera batalla sería entre Shikamaru Nara y Temari, la segunda entre Utakata y Fuu, la tercera entre Dosu del Sonido y Kenra Uzumaki, la cuarta entre Naruto y Neji, la quinta entre Gaara y Sasuke, y la última entre Karin y Zorah. En la según la ronda el ganador de la primera batalla se enfrentaría contra el de la segunda; el ganador de la tercera contra el de la cuarta y el de la quinta contra el de la sexta.

Shikamaru levantó la mano -Tengo dos inquietudes- el Hokage le asintió expresando que podía preguntar -Si las finales son solo un torneo eso significa que solo va a haber un ganador ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Eso quiere decir que solo una persona se convertirá en chunin?-

-En las finales se analizaran sus habilidades. Eso quiere decir que aunque alguien pierda en su primera batalla puede ser chunin si tiene lo necesario. El torneo es para que cada uno pueda mostrar mas su potencial y tenga más posibilidades-

-¿Eso quiere decir que existe la posibilidad que todos se conviertan en chunin?- pregunta educadamente Temari

-Asi es- sonrió -Como también existe la posibilidad de que nadie lo sea- sonríe con sarcasmo

-Mi otra duda es como se manejará la tercera ronda del torneo, en donde sólo habrian tres participantes-

-Ahí lucharan todos contra todos- en teoría todos se sorprenden al oír eso -El primero de esos tres en quedar incapacitado de poder luchar, inconsciente o muerto saldrá obviamente de la arena; y los dos restantes podrán hacer la batalla final-

-Que humillante!- pensó Shikamaru -La manera mas sencilla de estar en la cuarta ronda o ronda final seria haciendo un dúo en la tercera ronda aunque eso signifique luchar junto al enemigo y arriesgarse a ser traicionado para que el tenga la ventaja, algo muy representativo en una guerra; y manera difícil sería luchar solo y arriesgarse a luchar dos contra uno porque realmente dudo que los tres lucharan a dos frentes al mismo tiempo, cosa muy difícil para cualquiera... Los censores de seguro pensaron muy bien esa parte. Que problemático!- deducía Shikamaru mientras hacia una cara de distraído

-¿Te quedó claro? Shikamaru-kun?-

-¿Hm?- Shikamaru bufo 'distraído'

xxx

-¿Cual técnica usaste para saber cuantas puertas ya había abierto Lee? Sé que no es una común- pregunta Kakashi al pelirrojo

-¿Así que lo notaste? Todos estaban tan impresionados con Lee que ni se fijaron- le elogiaba

-Lo diré, es un kekkei genkai de algunos de mi clan que permite ver el chakra-

-¿Ver el chakra?- cuestina analítico -Suena un poco al Byakugan-

-La función es similar. Solo que el Kagura Shinden [Ojo mental de Kagura] es una habilidad sensorial, claro a un nivel mucho mas poderoso. El byakugan ve con los ojos y este jutsu ve con la mente-

xxx

-Recuerden. En un mes seran las finales. Eso es todo por hoy- concluyó el Hokage

El Hokage, dos censores y todos los genin se retiraron excepto Naruto y Sasuke. El Uchiha desde abajo vio a Kakashi con una mirada de exigencia. Naruto de un salto subió junto a Nora

-Gaara será un rival dificil- El Hatake dijo entre murmullos. Bajó para luego ir a entrenar a Sasuke. Se marchan en un instante apenas diciendo un par de palabras

-Hey niisan- Naruto impaciente -Necesito continuar con mi entrenamiento ahora mismo para poder vencer a Neji Hyuga-

-Mejor mañana. Por ahora debo hacer algo. Pienso debes conocer un lugar- coloca rápidamente la mano en su frente y salen lineas y círculos desde donde la coloco -Conoce- El rubio explota en una nube de humo blanco. Era una técnica de teletranportacion como una invocación o una invocación inversa -Debe conocer sus origenes- piensa

Nora de un salto a la bajo a la parte inferior del recinto donde se encontraba un Censor. Camino hacia esa persona.

xxx

El hombre encargado del equipo del sonido camina tranquilamente en un elegante pasillo de piedra con una columnas rojas. Parece que tiene un objetivo fijo. Mientras pasaba por una columna alguien habló

-No habrás aburrido mucho ¿O si?- otro hombre con una voz cínica recostado sobre una columna "saludo"

-Fue muy aburrido. No murió nadie- con sarcasmo -Casi le explotan la cabeza a una y entierran vivo a otro...- continuaba con su ironía perversa -...pero nada llamativo-

-Pense que te parecerían mas divertidas, por eso te lo encargue a ti. Pero cuentame mi querido amigo, ¿algo irregular?- con una amabilidad hipócrita que ambos sabian que es falsa

-No fue entretenido. Pero hubo más de una sorpresa- llevo su mano a su pelo y lo jalo. Era una peluca de color negro. Su cabello real es de color blanco nieve. Tambien se quito la banda y el chaleco del sonido. Los tiro en un mismo sitió. Expulsó un intenso y modesto fuego por la boca y los dejo arder -Resulta que Nora Uzumaki, el "líder" del maldito clan de la longevidad, el Uzumaki es el hermano mayor de la madre del chico Kyubi, en pocas palabras su tío-

-Ya suponía que serian familiares- vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas y sostenía una capa igual junto a dos sombreros de paja y una banda ninja de la Nube rasgada. Le pasa la capa y la banda con una cinta de un color morado malvado igual que los ojos del peliblanco

-Yasha, no soy idiota, yo tambien lo suponia- toma la capa y se la coloca. También se pone la banda rasgada de la Nube en su frente -Lo interesante es que Nora-"sama"...- dijo con burla -... logró quitar el sello de Cinco puntos que colocaste y la marca maldita de Sasuke. El Uchiha ya no podrá estar en tu colección-

-Es impresionante que lograra quitarlo- lo decía sin rastro de asombro -Debe ser hábil-

-Ademas, encontré una leyenda. Unos ojos morados con un patrón circular-

-¿Hm? ¿Que ojos?- con interés decía Yasha

-El Rinnegan. Lo poseía el Jounin a cargo del equipo de la aldea del remolino. ¿Crees que comenzara una cacería?-

-Tao, pronto comenzará la cacería- hablo Yasha -Tenemos cosas por hacer. En marcha- coloco su sombrero de paja con tiras en su cabeza y tomó una postura erguida dispuesta a caminar

-Si, ya estaba harto de estar en un solo sitio. Contare el resto de peculiaridades de camino- también se coloco ese sombrero con cascabeles. Se fueron caminando esas dos sombras negras con sangrientas nubes rojas dejando atrás cenizas

xxx

-Anko ¿Verdad?- con una mirada brillante se acerco a la chica de cabello morado

-Esa soy yo!- con su típica alegría. Estaba organizando unos papeles, muy posiblemente del examen chunin. Quizá invitaciones para la final o el papeleo de cadáveres del bosque. Quien sabe

-Un gusto. Mi nombre es Nora- sonrio un poco como gesto para ganar confianza

-¿Y que esta buscando un hombre como tu con una mujer como yo?- inexplicablemente o inconscientemente, personalmente no se, Anko usaba un tono propositivo

-No quiero incomodar pero sere directo ¿Por que tienes una marca maldita? Y estoy casi seguro es la misma que poseía Sasuke Uchiha- lo dijo con amabilidad para no ser ofensivo con ella

-Oi que tu quitaste la marca de ese chico-

-Asi fue- solo la siguió mirando esperando una respuesta que fue negada por su evasiva -Seguro le recordé el pasado- pensó

-Esa marca...- finalmente accedió a hablar -... es un vestigio del pasado que no me gusta recordar- se mostraba disgustada

-Te propongo un trato-

-¿De que se trata?- por alguna razón tenia esperanza en una voz testaruda

-Te quitare la marca maldita. Puedo hacerlo. Imagino que no es agradable tenerla. Así que aceptarías- un "negociador"

-¿A cambio de que?- por alguna razon no le gustaba del todo ese 'intercambio' de favores y tenía un raro presentimiento sobre el tema

xxx

Suenan cascabeles

-¿Crees poder matar al tercer Hokage?- un hombre de capa negra con nubes rojas no especificaré quien

-Si...- sin interés -Aunque me preocupa que alguien intervenga, pero muy poco-

-Recuerda que el éxito de esta misión determinará el curso del plan. Y además comcluira la primera parte de la segunda fase del proyecto- habla con seriedad

-Si-

xxx

Naruto aparece en una bola en humo en frente de una casa desconocida en un sector céntrico de la que luce Konoha. Tiene puertas y ventanas cerradas. Luces apagadas. Al parecer esta deshabitada

-¿Que hago aquí?- Naruto esta molesto porque Nora le había aplazado su entrenamiento aunque entendía que "el Uzumaki mayor" no puede vivir solo para él. Nora también tiene otras responsabilidades

-No siento a nadie dentro. Nora dijo que conociera un lugar supongo que es este dattebayo!- aun en su mente continúa positivo Naruto pretende abrir la puerta pero antes de algún esfuerzo, cuando apenas la toca ésta de abre. De seguro alguien había la habia dejado abierta; quizá fue Nora, es más, fue Nora porque quien más pudo haber sido

Al entrar lentamente sentía un ambiente extraño

-Hooolaa! ¿Hay alguien aquí!?- preguntaba aun sabiendo que esta vacío el lugar, al menos de alguna presencia humana. Cierra la puerta. Ya casi es de noche. Se ve un pasillo corto. Piso de madera. Es evidente que ese lugar ha estado deshabitado por varios años pues el aire huele a un lugar cerrado. Apesar de eso esta limpia, prácticamente sin rastro de polvo. Sin explicación alguna Naruto siente nostalgia y tiene la rara sensación de llenar un vacío con otro vacío. Aun así sabe que ese lugar no es uno simple. Está intrigado Da unos pasos.

Tras cada centímetro que avanza el aire es mas denso y muerto. Realmente ese recinto ha estado con el mismo aire por mucho tiempo. Se puede decir que el aire es apenas respirable y muy sofocante. Camina un poco mas. En el fondo del pasillo a su derecha hay puerta y a su izquierda otra. Abre la puerta de la izquierda

Es una casa con un diseño simple y llamativo. A su izquierda hay un sillón junto a una mesita; hay unas repisas con pequeñas macetas que tenían una vez plantas decorativas y el retrato de un rubio abrazando a una pelirroja embarazada, es evidente su amor. Se gira y cierra la puerta.

-Esta... era... la casa de... mis padres...- su curiosidad aumenta El repetitivo sonido de un reloj. Hay uno en la pared al lado de las fotos. Naruto anda lentamente como si estuviera en un cementerio. Más allá esta una cocina y en un poco menos esta una mesa de cocina para comer. El aire es denso. Enciende la luz eléctrica. La casa se ilumina totalmente. Lo mas sorprendente es que la casa esta muy limpia a pesar de estar abandonada.

Se acerca a la pared de la izquierda en donde hay unas cortinas. Las recoge. Hay una ventana. La abre. El aire fluye refrescando el entero piso. Hace lo mismo con la otra. Lo mas seguro es que se haya mantenido limpio ese lugar por estar tan cerrado. En la cocina hay una palma seca. Naruto se siente muy raro en esa casa.

Se dirige a la puerta al lado de la cocina. Es un dormitorio. En el centro se encuentra un Kunai de tres puntas. En el fondo hay una cama junto a dos mesitas de noche, una a cada lado. También hay un armario. Mira el interior del closet y hay unas prendas de vestir y entre ellas esta una llamativa capa blanca con llamas rojas en la parte inferior haciendo ilusion al fuego, en la parte de atras esta escrito Yondaime Hokage. Era de su padre. La deja ahí

-Tou-chan...- nostálgico

Abre un cajón de la mesita de noche. Una libreta roja con un broche de seguridad esta en el cajon superior de la mesa de la izquierda junto a un lápiz. Su portada en el centro tiene un círculo con un espiral, el símbolo Uzumaki. Se puede observar que es un libro bastante antiguo aunque esta muy cuidado, como si de una reliquia se tratara. Entre esas hojas hay una cinta roja para separar páginas. Mira esa hoja. Fue la ultima en escribir. Es el diario de alguien. Comienza a leer con cierta culpabilidad por acceder a la privacidad de alguien mas

10 de octubre

Estoy muy emocionada. No puedo creer que este día al fin llegara dattabane! Hoy sera el dia en que de a luz a mi primer hijo, Naruto. No puedo decir con letras toda la alegría e impaciencia que tengo para que el momento llegue. Aunque tengo un poco de miedo. Dicen que duele dattabane!

•••

Un par de lágrimas se derraman sobre el papel junto al suspiro de una feliz risa triste y nostálgica

•••

Hiruzen-sama nos dijo que por seguridad debo tener a Naruto fuera de la aldea en secreto, pero por eso casi no estoy preocupada. Se que Naruto va a estar. Lo se. Lo se porque soy su madre. Además va a estar Minato y Biwako-sama. Ellos se encargarán de todo.

No puedo esperar a conocerlo. ¿Sera rubio? ¿Tendra el cabello rojo? ¿O naranja? ¿Alegre? ¿Serio? ¿El mejor de la clase o el peor? He deseado mucho esto pero solo con imaginar como sera muestra familia ya me hace feliz. Sin duda este sera el mejor día de mi vida. Y desde mañana tendré una razón mas para ser feliz DATTABANE! Me faltan palabras para describir toda mi felicidad. Mejor ya me voy porque Biwako-sama se enojara conmigo si tardo.

El rubio tiene un mar de lágrimas en los ojos. Se siente feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Feliz ya que esta leyendo lo que siempre anhelo, el amor de una madre. Y triste porque no lo tiene. A pesar de todas esas emociones siente calma. Mucha calma. Mucha tranquilidad. Naruto cierra el libro. No quiere leer más. Esta satisfecho con lo que sabe. Otra lágrima cae. Se las quita con la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. Paz. Liberación.

-Hiraishin no Jutsu-

Naruto aparece en su casa. No quería estar mas en ese lugar. Entre mas conocía más feliz y triste se sentía. Si. Es inexplicable. El rubio uso un kunai que estaba en la mesa para teletransportarse. Se tira en su cama. Tiene la cabeza hecha un lío. Piensa y piensa. Si tan solo hubiera pasa aquello... Y si no hubiera ocurrido eso...

xxx

-¿A cambio de que...? Hmm...- actúa pensativo -¿Me creerías si te digo que solo es un acto solidario?-

-No- sin dudar

-Tienes razón y no- Nora -En realidad, no me disgusta hacerte ese favor; e incluso quiero hacerlo por bien. Pero también me beneficia para algo importante. Investigación-

-¿Investigacion?- Anko duda

-¿Tan renuente estas para hacer algo que te beneficia?-

-No es eso...-

-Incomodidad ¿Eh?- Algo burlón -Solo tardara un momento. Por favor sientate. Voy a analizarla-

Anko accede

-Dime. ¿Hace cuanto tienes esta marca?-

-Unos ocho años o nueve años ¿Por que la pregunta?-

-Este sello maldito tendrá mas problemas para extraerse que el de Sasuke. Una de esas razones es el tiempo. En tu caso, la marca y tu son práctiocamente uno solo porque ya han estado mucho tiempo fusionados, por decirlo de algún modo-

-Eso significa...-

-Nada importante... Solo dolerá-

-¿Mucho?-

-Eso dice del pergamino donde aprendí-

-¿Tardara?-

-No sí duele-

Nora saca un pergamino de su camisa. De este sale rollo en blanco, un tintero y un pincel.

-Para empezar- en su mano de la nada aparece una daga dorado brillante, parece estar hecho de energía -necesito tu mano-

Anko le pasa su mano con duda. Nora toma el tintero con su mano libre y con la otra corta la palma de Anko. La sangre cae en el recipiente resbalándose por ese raro cuchillo

-¿Duele?-

-Es una simple cortada- dice indiferente

-Entonces existe la posibilidad de que soportes el dolor- con maldad

Deja la sangre ahí junto al arma dorada en ese recipiente. Esta comienza a deshacerse ¿Raro verdad? Nora toma el primer pergamino sacado y lo abre mucho. De este sale un pergamino grande, al menos un metro de grosor. Deja el pequeño a un lado. Toma el pincel y con la sangre hace unos símbolos en el pequeño pergamino en blanco. Abre el pergamino grande, en este ya hay unos símbolos. Hace rápidamente unos sellos y coloca su palma en este. Todas las marcas se iluminan de un color dorado. Inmediatamente hace el sello manual del "aplauso".

Alrededor del piso de Nora sale una luz amarilla. Los sellos comienzan a elevarse en el aire y se dirigen hacia Anko. Lentamente cada símbolo cubre a la kunoichi. Por cada marca que queda en su piel siente como si fuera la punzada con una aguja. Ya todo su cuerpo esta cubierto de estas brillantes marcas. Nora se queda asi por un minuto. Cada símbolo se sumerge en su piel comenzado por la base de sus pies. Siente como si su misma carne se estuviera quemando en lava. Anko, por orgullo evita mostrar signos de dolor aunque no aguanta mucho. Suda. En sus venas ya no fluye sangre sino un río de fuego y lava. Siente mucho ardor. Finalmente desde su cuello salen tres lineas de la misma sustancia viscosa de Sasuke. Eso se dirige al pequeño pergamino. La marca maltida aparece ahí. Ya finalizo la eliminación de marca maldita.

Anko simplemente se cae por el inmenso cansancio. Tambien esta feliz porqur se siente liberada de un asqueroso hecho

-Solo fue eso- dice Nora y guarda todas las cosas que uso en ese pergamino con sellos de almacenamiento

-¿¡Solo fue eso!? Me estaba quemando viva! Y lo dices como si de nada se tratara!- gritaba -Aun así muchas gracias. Ahora mismo estoy pensando en como devolverte el favor- decia ahora amable mientras respiraba sofocada

-Puedes devolverme el favor al informarle al Hokage sobre esto. Toma- le estira su mano para pasarle algo -Estas son píldoras para recuperar el chakra. Debió ser agotador para ti, supongo-

-No es necesario- se levanta del piso

-Que joven tan testaruda- levanta su mano en señal de 'pare' -Adios- dijo antes de que Anko hablara. Nora exploto en una nube de humo rojo que cubrió todo el lugar -Ahora viene lo mas complicado e importante con estas marcas-

-¿Eh? Me llamó... ¿!Joven!? ¿Quien se cree!?-

XxxxxxxX

CURIOSIDADES

Yasha significa demonio, no se, se me ocurrió colocarle ese nombre. Tao significa cambio o flujo, para mas información les recomiendo buscar en Google, claro! Si quieren. Sobre la trama. ¿Que tal? No negaran que sintieron que Nora y Anko *-* pero no. ¿Que les pareció ese diario? ¿Y les gusto como ordene las finales? Que creen que valla a suceder luego. Si se tiene planeado matar a ¿Sarutobi el morirá? ¿Que habilidades creen que tenga ese tal Tao y Yasha? ¿Que habilidades ofensivas creen que tenga Nora?

Ya se que algunosestén confundidos por esas conversaciones misteriosas pero todas se aclararan cuando termine esta "primera parte", por decirlo de algun modo. No hay nada mas por decir así que ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
